Flores del pasado
by Zory
Summary: Primera parte del Fic Unas personas muy especiales llegan a la vida de Kakashi despues de años.¡Ellos!¿En Akatsuki?Obito y Rin vuelven.Segunda parte del Fic algunos sucesos hacen que la relacion vaya extraña,¿podran solucionarse? KAKASHI X RIN FINAL
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, aquí os dejo mi nuevo fanfic de Naruto, espero que sea de vuestro agrado ;).No hace falta que diga que los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen…mas quisiera yo que Kakashi mas que sea fuera mío _(babas)_ jaja. Bueno lo dicho antes, espero que os guste… Os guarda muchas sorpresas jajaj. Dejad review por favor _(snif snif).

**Leyenda:**

Bla – bla  hablan los personajes

_Bla – bla_  _pensamiento de los personajes_

(bla- bla)  mis comentarios

_**Capitulo 1 Un nuevo día, una nueva misión **_

_**(Fanfic flores del pasado)**_

Una mañana como otra cualquiera en la villa de Konoha, el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad, tanto así que los rayos traspasaban las cortinas de la habitación de Kakashi despertándolo así de su largo sueño. Aunque no solo eso hizo salir de su sueño al ninja copión.

Ese sueño otra vez… ahh- suspiro- Ya es la 4º vez en la semana que sueño con ella…

Eh amo – dijo una voz desde debajo de la cama.

ah hola Pakkun – embozó una sonrisa- buenos días.

¿Otra vez con ella?- preguntó el cachorro

si… y cada noche más intenso… la extraño…demasiado…hace tiempo que no se nada de ella, desde la muerte de el.

Lo se amo, lo se…- dijo cabizbajo el perro- pero no te desanimes ;) seguro que la vueles a ver pronto.

Eso espero Pakkun, eso espero.

Dicho esto Kakashi se ducho y se vistió, ya llegaba tarde como siempre pero aun así no le importaba, estaba seguro de que a Sakura y a Naruto no les iba a importar, es la costumbre… Ya se inventaría una excusa aun que ellos no creyeran en ellas.

Kakashi, como todas las mañanas, se dirigió a el despacho de la hokage allí ya se encontraría con los muchachos, iba tranquilo y despacio con la mayor paciencia del mundo…

Buenos días , espero no llegar tarde- dijo con su típica voz, desde la ventana del despacho de la Hokage

Llegas muy tarde- dijeron al unísono Sakura y Naruto.

Lo siento, es que me encontré con un sapo y….

¡Mentira!- dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

Bien dejadlo ya – dijo la vieja Tsunade- Kakashi.

Si, hokage-sama …

¿Estas en condiciones para una misión?

Por supuesto ;) y los muchachos también lo están.

Perfecto una misión… esto… ¿De que rango es vieja Tsunade?- pregunto el rubio.

¡Naruto!- dijo Sakura- respecta a la hokage, como se nota que tu no as sufrido sus torturas- dijo histérica Sakura –_Como la vieja se enfade por culpa de este idiota yo no me hago cargo ahhh (grito interior)._

¬¬ bien… pues… es de rango S.

Espera… de rango S… ¿No tendrá que ver con la organización Akatsuki verdad?- pregunto Kakashi.

Me temo que si… Aquí tienes el informe de la misión, los datos los a obtenido Jiraiya así que…si tienes dudas…preguntadle a el…pues os estará esperando a las afueras de Konoha.

Esto… Jiraiya-sama ¿Ira con nosotros?- pregunto Naruto.

No, no ira, pero si os dará los detalles que os haga falta saber.- dijo Tsunade.

Bien, Hokage… nos marchamos ya pues… - dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los chicos- os espero dentro de dos horas en la entrada de la villa- dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

ahh- chillido de los chicos- siempre ase lo mismo.

En la entrada de la villa dos horas después…

¿Dónde demonios esta?- pregunto Sakura toda histérica.

Uff va a tardar mínimo un rato mas… a saber…que podemos esperar de Kakashi sensei… - contexto Naruto apoyado a un árbol.

Hola muchachos- dijo alguien apareciendo en una nube de humo justo detrás de Naruto.

ahh- chillido colectivo

sensei Jiraiya, que susto nos as dado- dijo Naruto.

jaja lo lamento… ¿Y kakashi?- pregunto el viejo pervertido mirando a ambos muchachos con cara seria.

No ha llegado aun – dijo Sakura acercándose al grupo.

Entiendo…

¡Hola! siento llegar tarde es que…- intento excusarse

Mentira- dijeron al unísono los tres.

Esto…vale…- dijo Kakashi con muchas gotitas de sudor (tipo anime, ya me entiendes).

Kakashi- llamó el pervertido

Lo se, ahora dinos exactamente a que nos enfrentamos Jiraiya.- pregunto el ninja copión con semblante serio.

Bien, acercaros- pidió el ninja- Esta misión en realidad no os llevara muy lejos, pues e averiguado que ay un ninja perteneciente a Akatsuki por los bosques de Konoha en una cueva cercana…como mucho os llevara un día llegar hay…pero… lo malo de esta misión y de ese miembro de Akatsuki, es que no tengo datos sobre ella.

¿Ella?- interrumpió Kakashi.

Si ella, es una ninja de rango S tiene habilidades increíbles, tiene sellos que jamás había visto, y si los he visto, los he visto en pocos ninjas y de altos rangos. Pero también posee las mismas habilidades que Tsunade, me explicare- tras ver la cara de pasmaos que pusieron los 3 oyentes.- Sabe curar, tiene mucho chakara, es ágil, fuerte, ¬¬ demasiado fuerte en mi opinión, y otro detalle mas.

¿Cuál?- pregunto un Naruto que tragaba saliva temiendo lo peor.

Aunque sea de Akatsuki… y de rango S… no ha matado a nadie nunca. Quiero decir, que es un miembro puro, no tiene las manos manchadas de sangre, por lo que la vieja Tsunade la quiere viva.

Entendido - dijeron los 3 con cara de asombro, pues no es para menos teniendo en cuenta que estaban acostumbrados a tratar con miembros de la organización que hayan matado anteriormente, pero este no era el caso…"ella" no había matado a nadie… ¿Por qué?

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por los review que me han mandado, y siento mucho lo ocurrido con mis faltas de ortografía aunque eso es culpa de mi corrector del Word… en fin… Espero que os guste este capitulo. Besitos ;)**_

**Leyenda:**

Bla – bla conversación de los personajes

_Bla – bla pensamiento de los personajes_

(Bla – bla) algún comentario por mi parte

_**Capitulo 2 Desde las sombras.**_

_**(Fanfic flores del pasado)**_

----- **Capitulo anterior**-----

_-Aunque sea de Akatsuki… y de rango S… no ha matado a nadie nunca. Quiero decir, que es un miembro puro, no tiene las manos manchadas de sangre, por lo que la vieja Tsunade la quiere viva._

_-Entendido._

-----**Continuación**-----

Bien Jiraiya nos vamos, enviaré a Pakkun apenas tenga noticias – dijo Kakashi.

Me parece bien, ahora marchaos.- dijo el viejo pervertido mientras daba unas palmaditas a la espalda de Naruto- Ya es hora.- dicho esto los 3 ninjas abandonaron la aldea de Konoha. Kakashi iba primero seguido muy de cerca por Naruto y Sakura.

Kakashi sensei- llamó Sakura

¿Si?

¿Sabe exactamente como encontrar la cueva de la cual nos habla Jiraiya-sama?

No te preocupes Sakura ;), se donde esta… Cuando estemos cerca pararemos y hablaremos sobre el plan de ataque.

Entendido- dijeron sus dos alumnos. Tras unos minutos en silencio…

Kakashi sensei- llama Naruto.

ahh- suspiro- dime Naruto.

¿Quién será ella?- pregunto el niño zorro.

Pues...- callo en silencio. No supo que decir, solo se quedo pensativo mientras recordaba el sueño que había tenido esa mañana, ayer por la mañana y en general toda la semana… Con ella, con su querida amiga…Con su confidente. Tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía una sensación que le decía que algo malo iba a pasar, que esta misión no era como las otras.

¿Kakashi sensei?- se acerco a el Naruto.- ¿Estas bien?

¿Que?- respondió el ninja copión saliendo de su trance.- ¿Decías?

Esto…nada…olvídalo Kakashi sensei ;) – dijo Sakura tapándole la boca a Naruto para que este no hablara. El camino continuo silencioso por parte de Kakashi, pero no para sus alumnos…

¿Por qué me tapaste la boca Sakura?

¿No te parece que Kakashi sensei se comporta de forma extraña?

Pues…ahora que lo dices… tienes razón esta extraño…

Menos mal que te das cuenta Naruto- suspira después.

Claro que me doy cuenta Sakura- dijo orgulloso y elevando el tono un poco pero lo suficiente para que Kakashi se gire y les pique el ojo.

Baja la voz idiota- dice la chica- que nos puede oír- mientras dice eso le pone la mano en el cuello con un intento de estrangulamiento.

Sakura…que me asfixias…- dijo con la cara azulada Naruto.

Agr. No te soporto Naruto.- _ahhh (suspiro) si estuviera aquí Sasuke… todo iría mucho mejor piensa Sakura._

Bueno… es normal que este así de raro- dijo Naruto justo después de que consiguiera librarse de una muerte segura por parte de Sakura.

¿Por qué es normal? o.0

Pues por que hoy no ha leído nada de su libro raro…ese que nunca nos deja leer a nosotros y que escribe Jiraiya…No se que le ven los adultos a esos libros pero…en fin (ohh que mono Naruto…ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando crezcas chaval).

ahh-suspiro de Sakura- No me refería a eso Naruto.

entonces… ¿a que?

dejémoslo Naruto. Me pones de los nervios

Vale… ¬¬

En otra parte de el bosque…

Por fin llegas.

¡Ja! tenia cosas que hacer, siento haber llegado tarde.

¿Te parece normal llegar a estas horas?

Pues… no, pero tranquila, tengo todo listo para la ejecución de nuestro plan.

No esperaba menos de ti Uchiha.

Cálmate, ya esta todo listo

Bien, por fin haces algo más aparte de matar.

jajaj tranquila, pero te tengo que comentar los últimos detalles que hemos cambiado.

¿Hemos?

Si, los miembros de la organización y yo por supuesto.

¡Como te atreves a cambiar los planes sin antes mi consentimiento!, recuerda quien soy dentro de la organización. – dijo claramente molesta- Ahora dime, ya que habéis sido capaces de cambiar los planes¿Qué hay que hacer?

Antes de obtener los que nos merecemos, tenemos que matar a su sensei, sino se opondrá a nuestros planes.

¿Quién es su sensei?

No lo preguntes, no te preocupes de el me encargare yo, tu te encargas de llevarte al muchacho….Naruto Usumaki creo que se llama.

Entendido.-dijo no muy convencida.

Nos vemos

¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunta molesta- me has dejado aquí toda la mañana esperándote, no me puedes hacer esto.

Tranquila pequeña flor- dijo mientras elevaba su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de ella._-_ Nos veremos al anochecer aquí.

Vale- dijo de mala gana mientras apartaba la mano de la mejilla.

Jajaj siempre igual pequeña mía.

Déjame en paz…

entendido…nos vemos mas tarde entonces.-dijo mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo.- Quizás cuando acabe esto…tengamos una larga charla o algo más tú y yo.

Termina de irte- contesto la joven obviamente molesta.

Bien, me voy cuídate de que no te vean.

Yo siempre, no te preocupes por mí.

vale, nos vemos luego.- dicho esto desapareció delante de ella sin dejar rastro.

Adiós.

Lejos de donde se encontraban estos dos individuos…

Jesús- dicen al unísono Kakashi y Sakura.

Gracias- dice Naruto mientras con un pañuelo se seca los moquillos.

No te vayas a poner enfermo Naruto- ojito feliz por parte de Kakashi.

Tranquilo sensei…no estoy enfermo. ;)

mmm quizás hablaban de ti – dice Sakura mientras se acercaba a el.

jajaj no lo creo- dice Kakashi justo antes de que estornudara.

Jesús sensei- dicen los muchachos.

Eso quiere decir que también hablan de ti jejeje- dice el rubio.

¬¬ no me hace gracia Naruto._- En fin…son críos…_

Lo siento sensei.

Bueno, este árbol me parece perfecto, pararemos aquí y hablaremos sobre nuestro plan de ataque contra nuestra enemiga.

o enemigos- interrumpe Naruto

mmm es verdad sensei, quizás sean mas.- dice Sakura

Eso no lo sabemos Sakura…pero ya lo averiguaremos no te preocupes._- Quizás tenga razón Sakura…estaré preparado si fuera así._

A unos metros se ellos, se encontraba alguien observando, asechando como un cazador a su presa… se escondía desde las sombras, pasaba inadvertido para el sensei y sus alumnos…

**Continuara…**

_¿Quién es "ella"?_

_¿Quién es el Uchiha compañero de "ella"?_

_¿Qué relación tiene con "ella"?_

_¿Qué planes ara Kakashi?_

_¿Seguirán estornudando Naruto y Kakashi? XD _

_¿Quién vigila a nuestros héroes en el bosque?_

_¿Dónde dejo su libro favorito Kakashi? (admitirlo, es la mejor pregunta jojo) XD_

_**Apostamos a ver quien me acierta estas preguntas **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por los review, me ase ilusión que os guste mi fanfic. Antes que nada quiero que pediros perdón de ante mano si se sube mal el capitulo (aun no termino de saber como se suben bien los capítulos). _

_Bueno espero que me dejéis review XD _

**Leyenda:**

Bla – Bla hablan los personajes.

_Bla – Bla pensamiento de los personajes._

(Bla – Bla) algún comentario mío.

_**Capitulo 3. Se os tiene que explicar todo.**_

_**(Fanfic flores del pasado)**_

**---Capitulo anterior---**

_- Bueno, este árbol me parece perfecto, pararemos aquí y hablaremos sobre nuestro plan de ataque contra nuestra enemiga._

_- o enemigos- interrumpe Naruto_

_- mmm es verdad sensei, quizás sean mas.- dice Sakura _

_- Eso no lo sabemos Sakura…pero ya lo averiguaremos no te preocupes.- Quizás tenga razón Sakura…estaré preparado si fuera así._

_A unos metros se ellos, se encontraba alguien observando, asechando como un cazador a su presa… se escondía desde las sombras, pasaba inadvertido para el sensei y sus alumnos… _

**---Capitulo actual---**

- Bien Kakashi sensei… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Pues lo que vamos a hacer será…-mientras hablaba, de su mochila, sacaba unos planos los cuales pertenecían a Konoha y sus alrededores, tras un rato en silencio encontró el mapa acorde la localización de la cueva y con su posición actual.- Bien, el plan será el siguiente. Hay 2 entradas para la cueva –mientras decía eso señalaba el mapa que había sacado de su mochila, señalaba el punto donde se veían las entradas.- Yo iré por una de ellas- señalo la entrada norte- y vosotros iréis por la otra- señalo la entrada sur.- Nos encontraremos en el interior de la cueva justo para hacerle una emboscada a "ella" o los posibles enemigos que tengamos allí dentro, y antes de que se me olvide os daré una cosa.

- ¿Qué es Kakashi sensei?- pregunta Naruto.

- Es un kunai. – dijo simplemente. Mientras lo sacaba de su mochila.

- ¿Y que tiene de especial ese kunai?, Por que Sakura y yo ya tenemos varios.

- Se os tiene que explicar todo, este kunai me lo dio mi sensei cuando era mas joven, y tenia una habilidad especial, la habilidad de poder llamar a tu sensei al tirarlo al suelo, por lo que si os pasa algo fuera del plan, solo tenéis que tirarlo al suelo de modo que la punta quede clavada en el, y yo apareceré delante de vosotros más rápido que volando- ojito feliz- ¿Me as entendido ya?

- Pues…no me lo creo.- dijo implemente Naruto.

- Sakura, toma el kunai, llévalo tú, pues eres la más sensata de los dos.

-Entendido Kakashi sensei.

-Eh!! Como que ella es la más sensata- dijo mientras ponía los dedos juntos y poniendo morritos tristes.- Yo he madurado, he crecido he…- no termino la frase para cuando quiso darse cuenta Kakashi y Sakura estaban adelantándose sin prestarle atención- Esperadme.

- Vamos Naruto que te quedas atrás- dijo Sakura.

- Ya, ya…

Escondido tras los arbustos se encontraba alguien vigilando a Kakashi, Naruto y a Sakura, algo en lo que Kakashi se había dado cuenta unos segundos antes de buscar los mapas y el kunai para sus alumnos, por eso había decidido separarse de ellos, el, se encargaría de enfrentarse a su enemigo/a mientras que los chicos iban a la cueva.

- Muchachos, aquí nos separamos.- dijo Kakashi parándose en seco.

- Entendido- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Tened cuidado y si pasa algo no dudéis en usar el kunai que os he dado. Ahora me voy adiós.- dicho esto desapareció con una bomba de humo, dejando a sus alumnos pasmaos.

- Siempre hace lo mismo- reprocha Sakura.

- Que se le puede hacer…siempre será igual.

Mientras Sakura y Naruto se ponen en camino de la cueva…Kakashi retrocedió sobre sus pasos para encontrase con "el enemigo" que les vigilaba entre las sombras.

-Veo que me descubriste.

- Por supuesto, no soy estúpido- dijo Kakashi con cara de pocos amigos.

- Puedo saber como.

- ahh- suspiro- Se os tiene que explicar todo.- resignación- Es fácil si tienes a un perro vigilando tus espaldas y avisando si ve u escucha algo extraño cerca de mi.

- ¿Qué perro?-dijo con cierta burla y con inocencia fingida.

- Se os tiene que explicar todo.- resignación- Pakkun -dijo a su can el que desde el principio de la misión se había ocultado y había acompañado a el equipo de Kakashi desde las sombras, para que si algún enemigo se acercaba podía decírselo a Kakashi y no tomarle por sorpresa.

- Bien…me alegra ver que de diste cuenta de mi presencia…así terminare cuanto antes contigo y me are cargo de el.

-¿el?

- Si, aquel al que llamáis Naruto Usumaki.

- ¡Qué quieres de Naruto!- dijo claramente molesto Kakashi mientras avanzaba contra su enemigo.

- Oh! yo nada, mi misión era mantenerte alejado de el…y como te abras dado cuenta…estas aquí conmigo mientras el muchacho va en pos de una trampa.

-¿Qué trampa?- pregunta incrédulo Kakashi- _Ya hemos caído en su trampa, me mintió, el sabia que Pakkun estaba detrás de nosotros y se aprovecho de eso para obligarme a cambiar mis planes. ¡Maldita sea! los he mandado a una trampa._

- Mmm ya la averiguaras, solo me queda decir que no es favorecedora para el ni para la muchacha que lo acompaña, aunque ella nos da igual tranquilo por lo menos contaras con que ella volverá a Konoha…eso si…en una bolsa de plástico.

- Maldito- gruño entre dientes- Solo te lo repetiré una vez mas… ¿Qué trampa?

- Oh vamos piensa Kakashi… ¿de verdad piensas que soy el único que se encuentra aquí de Akatsuki?, ella se encargara de el y yo de ti.

- Maldita sea…- dicho esto intento marcharse pero algo se lo impedía, una fuerte cadena de chakara le impedía marcharse apresándolo mas fuerte cada segundo y amarrándolo contra una enorme roca.- suéltame- exigió.

- Jajaj ya era hora de que tornaran las cosas. ¿No crees Kakashi?

- No se de que me hablas.

- No sabes quien soy verdad

- ¿Debería? Se que eres un miembro de Akatsuki y eso es lo único que me importa.

- Vaya, vaya… se os tiene que explicar todo ¿verdad Kakashi?

- Grrr – gruño.

- Tranquilo…Me llamo Tobi soy miembro de Akatsuki desde la muerte de Sasori.

- Ya veo…

- Y ahora Kakashi libérate si puedes porque yo me iré con…mi compañera para poder ayudarla con el kyubi. Adiós Kakashi.

- ¡Alto! no te vas a ir de aquí…dijiste que te ibas a encargar de mi…acaso me cogíste miedo o que.

- jaja nada de eso amigo mió- dijo volteando y señalando a las ataduras de Kakashi- yo no me encargare de ti Kakashi, pero mi chakara si- risa malvada.

-Cobarde.

-Adiós Kakashi….adiós amigo.

- No me digas amigo… Jamás seria amigo de una escoria como tu- dicho esto le escupió.

- Jajaja- se rió mientras limpiaba su escupitajo el cual se lo había mandado Kakashi.- se os tiene que explicar todo…ya nos veremos Kakashi…y me devolverás lo que me pertenece.

- ¿El que?- pregunto Kakashi intentando de librarse de sus ataduras.

Mientras con Sakura y Naruto… Se encontraban a las puertas de la entrada de la cueva y dispuestos a entrar procedieron a ella con cautela pero con rapidez pensando que verían a su sensei en la mitad de la cueva o más a delante dependiendo de donde el miembro de Akatsuki se había puesto y en donde había puesto su base. A medida que avanzaba todo se teñía de oscuridad, no podían ver donde pisaban y ni siquiera el peligro que estaba apunto de pasarles.

- No deberíais haber entrado los 2 solitos… y menos sin vuestro sensei para ayudaros- dijo una voz de la nada.

- ¿Quién…quien eres?-dijo Sakura.

- Soy… su peor pesadilla niña.

- ahh- se oyó un chillido proveniente de Naruto.

- Naruto… ¿donde estas?- No hubo respuesta, por lo que decidió salir corriendo de la cueva y tirar el kunai al suelo con la esperanza de que su sensei apareciera.

**Mientras con Kakashi y Tobi…**

- No recuerdas lo que me debes Kakashi…vaya me siento defraudado pensé que me ibas a dar las gracias por lo que paso en el pasado, bueno mas bien…. por lo que provocaste que pasara.

- ¡Cállate!- exigió Kakashi- no se de que me hablas. Jamás provoque nada de lo cual tenga que pagarte algo.

- Mientes – dijo claramente molesto Tobi- Te di lo que en herencia pertenece a mi familia y ni siquiera eres capaz de agradecerme… eres un descarado Kakashi.

- Hablando de cara…por que no muestras la tuya.

- Uff-suspiro- se te tiene que explicar todo Kakashi sabe lo todo o Kakashi el niño genio… ¿cual te gusta mas?- dijo Tobi con burla en sus palabras.

- Como sabes que me llamaban así.

- Quizás por que solo había una persona que te decía así ¿no crees?

- No puede ser…tu…- En ese momento se dio cuenta del apuro de Sakura y saco fuerzas de no se sabe donde y consiguió liberarse de sus ataduras.

- Vaya… creo que el niño genio se a enfadado…quizás sea mejor que yo me marche- mientras decía eso su anillo, el cual tenia en el pulgar izquierdo, se iluminaba un poco, símbolo de que su compañera "ella" había conseguido el objetivo.- Adiós Kakashi…tengo que ir a ayudar a mi muchachita ;) – dicho esto desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

- El no... No puede ser… ¡Sakura!, ¡Naruto! tengo que ir a ayudarles. –dijo mientras se desvanecía en una nube de humo.

**Mientras un poco mas alejado de la cueva…**

-Hace rato que te mande llamar Tobi- dice claramente molesta.

- Tranquila… Ya estoy aquí- dice mientras aparece de la nada pero ella ya había sentido su chakara.- ¿conseguiste al muchacho?

-Por supuesto… esta aquí- dijo mientras señalaba a un bulto que estaba apoyado en la raíz de un árbol cercano a ellos. -¿Y tu te encargaste de su sensei?

-Mmm no.

- ¿Cómo que no?- pregunto ella claramente enfadada.- Esa era tu labor.

-Bueno…lo se pero surgieron cosas que…

- Excusas- dijo mientras escuchaba unas risas procedentes de Tobi- no me hace gracia que lo sepas. El líder se va a enfadar…y no pienso responder por ti. Ese no es mi trabajo.

- Lo se reina lo se. Pero digamos que… -silencio de segundos- Me perdí en el camino de la vida ;)

- Grrr – gruño- ¡Mentira!

-Oh…vamos… no me digas que tengo que explicarte lo todo.

_**Continuara…**_

**Información de Tobi**: _tiene el pelo negro, y una máscara naranja con un diseño en espiral que le cubre la cara por completo. El centro de la espiral se sitúa sobre el lugar del ojo derecho. No lleva ningún protector visible, así que no se ha podido identificar la Aldea Oculta de la que proviene. __Tiene un carácter atípico: es bromista, grita mucho, y es poco serio para ser un miembro de __Akatsuki__, donde los demás son peligrosos criminales y renegados. No se sabe nada de su pasado antes de su ingreso en la organización, ni siquiera de su período como agente de __Zetsu__. A pesar de estar siempre de pelea con __Deidara__ por sus mal elegidos comentarios, le respeta, como demuestra al hablar con él._

_Bien… una vez dejada algo de información de el personaje que ha salido nuevo en mi fanfic, pero no es un OC, dejaremos un par de preguntas a ver si sois capaces de respondérmelas como hicisteis con el otro capitulo_

_¿Que tienen que ver Kakashi y Tobi? o.0_

_¿Qué pensaran hacer "ella" y Tobi? o.0_

_¿Cuál es la verdadera relación entre "ella" y Tobi? o.0_

_¿Por qué Tobi da ridículas excusas? o.0_

_¿Cuándo se encontraran y de que manera "ella" y Kakashi? (según vosotros/as)_

_Y ahora sin más dilación…espero más review por faplisss… BESITOS ;) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias a todos por los review, hubo un momento en el que pensé que no os gustaba: (_

_Pero me alegra haberme equivocado. Ahora no seré ninguna plasta y empezare el capitulo eso si, antes diré que estos personajes no me pertenecen NINGUNO de ellos._

_**Capitulo 4 SOS Konoha. La batalla comienza.**_

_**(Fanfic Flores del pasado)**_

**---Capitulo anterior---**

_- Lo se reina lo se. Pero digamos que… -silencio de segundos- Me perdí en el camino de la vida ;)_

_- Grrr – gruño- ¡Mentira!_

_-Oh…vamos… no me digas que tengo que explicarte lo todo_

**---Capitulo actual---**

-Bueno, eso ya no importa el porque no lo hayas matado…lo que me importa ahora es que vamos a hacer con el- dijo mientras señalaba a Naruto, el cual estaba envuelto con una manta.

-Creo que es obvio, llevarlo al país del agua (donde según la serie se encuentra la base para extracción).

-¿Crees que ya abran llegado los demás?

-No estoy seguro.

-bien, pongámonos en marcha entonces.

-¡ehh! Te as vuelto una mandona… se supone que yo soy el manda mas aquí.

- ¬¬ -le miro con cara de pocos amigos- te recuerdo que tu no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos, y si tan machito te crees que eres, cárgale tu- dijo mientras señalaba a Naruto, el cual estaba aun en el suelo.

-vale, yo lo llevo.- dicho esto continuaron la marcha.

**Mientras Sakura….**

-Kakashi sensei- se dirigió a el y con alguna lagrima en los ojos le contó a su sensei lo sucedido.

-Bien, Sakura escúchame…he enviado a Pakkun a Konoha para que nos envié ayuda para Naruto, ya me había imaginado algo parecido- hizo una pausa- quiero que vayas tu también a Konoha, aquí corres peligro.

-Pero esto es una misión que nos dio la Hokage para los tres, o sea no tengo porque irme.

-Es mejor que te vayas Sakura, es posible que venga Jiraiya con Pakkun y no se si venga alguien mas, pero no te quiero aquí, ¿me has entendido?

-Este bien- dijo algo molesta

-No lo digo porque seas mala ninja, lo digo porque es mejor que te vayas por tu seguridad y por la de Naruto, no puedo estar pendiente de ambos.

-Te entiendo Kakashi sensei- dijo algo mas animada-entonces me voy

-Si vete ya, si vas rápido alcanzaras a Pakkun en pocos minutos.

-Entendido, suerte Kakashi sensei.-dicho esto desapareció.

**Pasados algunas horas….**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Kakashi y Sakura se separaron. Sakura iba al encuentro con la hokage y Kakashi se dirigía en pos de los miembros de la organización que se habían llevado a su alumno Naruto, durante ese tiempo, se había ayudado por sus 9 perros rastreadores (Pakkun es uno de ellos, pero como este se fue con la hokage, Kakashi se esta ayudando solo por 8 de ellos) para encontrar el olor de Naruto y por consiguiente al mismo. Los miembros de la organización se habían ocultado en una cueva pues entre la villa de Konoha a al país del agua había 2 días de camino y eso si ibas rápido. Una fuerte lluvia sorprendió a los miembros de la organización obligándolos a quedarse en la cueva, mientras Kakashi aunque estaba mojado de pies a cabeza siguió en pos de su alumno.

**En la villa de Konoha…**

-Esa es toda la historia hokage sama- dijo el can después de un buen rato de explicaciones –Kakashi quiere refuerzos.

-Vaya…esto no me gusta nada… si los de Akatsuki consiguen el kyubi de Naruto…no se lo que podrá pasar…estamos en serios problemas.

-Lo se hokage, por eso Kakashi pide refuerzos.

-Yo iré.

-Ah Hola Jiraiya- dio el can levantando una de sus patitas en señal de saludo (¡uy! que mono, me encanta ese perro ;))

**-**Bueno como decía, yo iré con Pakkun.

**-**Este bien.

-A mi también me gustaría ir –dijo una voz procedente de la ventana- aunque acabo de llegar.

-¡¡¡Sakura!!!- dijeron los son sanin y el can a la vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se aventuro a preguntar la sanin.

-Kakashi sensei dice que seria muy peligroso para mi por lo que me mando de vuelta.

-Pues si te mando de vuelta es que las cosas están muy feas-dijo el sanin- ¿Cómo fue que cogieron a Naruto?

-Estábamos en una cueva los 2, una voz se oyó de todas y de ninguna parte, y de repente escuche a Naruto chillar y ya no estaba- dijo Sakura con rabia en sus palabras-¡Maldita sea! no pude hacer nada para ayudarle.

-Tranquila Sakura –dijo la hokage- pero no iras, será mejor que te quedes a aquí.

-Pero yo…

-Es mi última palabra. Jiraiya- miro al sanin-parte de una vez, y quiero noticias a medida que las cosas vayan cambiando-miro al can- suerte.

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono-adiós

**Los miembros de Akatsuki mientras… (+ Naruto)**

-Maldita lluvia, estoy agotado.

-Quejica

-Claro que no estas cansada, total, tu lo único que hiciste fue cogerle a el, mientras yo me pelee con el sensei y encima como la señorita no le quería cargar lo tuve que hacer yo.

-fastídiate, te dije que cambiáramos los papeles sobre quien cogía al chico y tu no quisiste…así que ahora no me vengas con excusas.

-jaja vale, vale no ye enfades que cuando te enfadas das mas miedo que Michael jackson en una guardería.

-¬¬ quieres dejar de decir estupideces…

-jaja vale mujer no te pongas así ;)

-Ufff eres realmente insoportable- un ruido procedente de detrás de ellos, hizo ponerlos en guardia- Parece que el bello durmiente se despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En una cueva, no querrás que me moje verdad

-¡Tu!- señalo a la chica

- ¿Que? o.0

-¿Quién eres?-(los otros 2 cayeron al suelo tipo anime, con gotitas de sudor en las cabezas)

-Mi nombre no importa, soy miembro de Akatsuki evidentemente por lo que puedes ver.

-Si eso ya lo veo… -volteo a ver a el otro.- ¿y tu?-dijo señalando al otro.

-Me llamo Tobi, y el resto es como ella.

-¬¬ que habladores. ¡¡Soltadme!! Y Sakura y Kakashi sensei donde están.-grito Naruto antes de ser golpeado por Tobi.

-¡Calla! No menciones ese nombre en presencia de…-volteo a ver a su compañera- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto mientras "ella" miraba al suelo.- ¿Ocurre algo?, vamos dime lo que sea- pregunto todo histérico- ¿Recuerdas algo?

-No, ese nombre… ¿Kakashi?, me sonaba de algo pero…no, no recuerdo nada, aun, después de tanto tiempo no recuerdo nada- suspiro.

-Tranquila, si olvidaste quizás sea mejor así-dijo mientras le cogía de ambas manos-tranquila conmigo estarás a salvo, te lo prometo.

-Gracias, pero ya sabes mí respuesta Tobi, o mas bien debería decirte Obito uchiha.

-Ya sabes que ese no es mi nombre, que hace tiempo que no lo es, mi nombre de ahora en adelantes es Tobi –dijo algo molesto- y sobre tu respuesta…tengo la esperanza de que varié-dijo algo mas animado.

-Eso ya lo veremos "Tobi". Eres un bruto pobre chico, le has dado un buen golpe.

-Es mejor que este callado y dormido hasta que lleguemos.-un silencio- ¿Lo sientes?

-Si, alguien se hacerla- ambos se levantaron y Tobi (o Obito como queráis llamarlo) cogío a Naruto.- Ahora yo luchare contra el y tu avanza con el.

-No, me niego, tu avanzas y yo lucho- _No puedo permitir que le vea, para que, para que le recuerde y se separe de mi…¡Jamás! ya la perdí una vez por culpa de Kakashi, y no pienso volver a perderla nunca mas._

-Estás loco, vete estás cansado, yo me encargo.

-pero…

-Es mi última palabra.

-Este bien, pero usa la mascara ¿vale?

-Bien, me la pondré, ahora vete, nos encontraremos en el país del agua.

-Suerte

-No la necesito-dicho esto Tobi empezó a avanzar dejándola sola y en guardia. Tras unos 2 minutos alguien se acercaba más y más tanto así que ya era visible para ella.

-Solo lo preguntare una vez- dijo molesto- ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

-Esta con Tobi, ahora tu te enfrentaras a mi, como puedes observar no estoy dispuesta a dejarte pasar a no ser que me mates primero.

-¡A donde lo lleváis!- exigió saber

-Pues al único lugar donde se puede extraer

-Ese lugar…fue destruido en el combate para recuperar a Gaara.

-Es posible pero…lo hemos reconstruido. Contento

-No

-No es mi problema que lo este so no, solo tengo que entretenerte eso es todo.

-Tu eres la ultima miembro de Akatsuki quiero decir… a la miembro sin nombre verdad.

-Ese es mi nombre, no me lo gastes.-dijo con cierta sonrisa debajo de su mascara

-No tengo tiempo para esta charla, así que por tu bien déjame pasar o…-no termino la frase, "ella" ya no estaba delante de el, ahora se encontraba detrás con un kunai en su cuello.- Eres rápida lo admito pero no tanto como yo…-dicho esto se separo de ella sin que esta no alcanzara a verlo y se puso delante de ella a unos centímetros y le lanzo un chidori.

-…- lo esquivo con facilidad- ¿Donde has aprendido a hacer esa técnica?

-Es una técnica propia por que lo preguntas

-Ya la había visto antes…_pero no recuerdo donde…._

-¿Dónde la has visto? Eso no es posible yo soy el único en saber hacerla, aparte de Sasuke, ¿Acaso le has visto?

-No, pero se quien es.

-Entonces donde la has visto-exigió saber-no es posible que la hallas visto antes.-se encontraban en una batalla de kunais y shuriquens entre ambos, usaban sus mejores técnicas uno contra el otro pero sin resultados, el uno esquivaba los ataques del otro sin rasguños.

**Mientras Tobi…**

-Espero que este todo yendo bien y por mi bien que no le reconozca, no me conviene ni a mi ni a akatsuki.

**Mientras con Jiraiya y Pakkun…**

-Crees que este todo yendo bien

-No lo se, pero por mi olfato puedo decir que Kakashi se esta enfrentando a quien cogío a Naruto por aquella dirección-dijo mientras alzaba la patita en dirección norte- y que Naruto esta en dirección opuesta con otra persona.

-Se han separado entonces

-Eso parece

-La cosa se complica… ¿a donde se dirige Naruto?

- Pues…- olió el aire durante unos segundos y finalmente dijo- al país del agua.

-Bien, Pakkun escúchame bien, tengo un plan

-Dime

-Acércate y te lo contare- dijo el sanin, el can asintió y se puso a su lado dispuesto a escuchar el plan que el sanin tuviera para ayudar a su amo Kakashi y a su amigo el revoltoso pero valiente Naruto.

**Mientras en Konoha…**

-Yo quería ir…-dijo Sakura con tristeza y con agonía.

-Lo se pero es peligroso.

-¿Cómo crees que estará yendo todo?

-Espero que bien- dicho esto saco un periódico y contrasto y numero de lotería junto el que ella tenia- ¡maldita sea!

-¿Qué ocurre?- miro a su maestra- No me digas que…

-Me temo que si Sakura, he acertado…esto es un mal augurio y encima con el premio gordo…esto es malo muy malo. (Para quienes no lo sepan a Tsunade se la llama la gran perdedora pues siempre pierde en sus apuestas y solo gana cuando algo malo esta apunto de pasar, solo es una aclaración ;))

-Uff si es malo…ahora no estoy tranquila…_Por favor Naruto, Kakashi sensei…volved sanos y salvos, no puedo perderos a vosotros 2 también…._

**Mientras con "ella" y Kakashi **

-No te importa…_te lo diría pero ni siquiera lo recuerdo._

-Si me importa, no puedes haber visto mi mejor técnica sin yo conocerte…

-Por que insistes en esto, no le des importancia.

-Se la doy- dijo mientras se ponía detrás de ella después de una batallita de armas.

-¡Por que!- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse delante de ella a Kakashi a unos centimetros de su cara tan pocos centímetros que podía sentir su respiración.

-Por que eso querría decir que eres…

_**Continuara…**_

_¿Quién perderá la mascara antes Kakashi o "ella2? XD _

_¿Qué plan tiene Jiraiya junto con Pakkun?_

_¿Naruto pesara mucho como para dejar a Tobi cansado? o.0 (XDXD coña)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por vuestros calidos review me hace ilusión que guste el fic._

_Quiero dar mis disculpas si a alguno de vosotros le a molestado que me equivocara con el país donde se encontraba la base de akatsuki para la extracción…pues según me han dicho me he equivocado, por lo tanto diré (como me han dicho que era) país de las olas en lugar del otro país que había dicho anteriormente._

_Una vez aclarado esto… que empiece el fic._

_**Capitulo 5 El rostro tras la mascara **_

_** (Fanfic Flores del pasado)**_

_**---Capitulo anterior---**_

_-Por que insistes en esto, no le des importancia._

_-Se la doy- dijo mientras se ponía detrás de ella después de una batallita de armas. _

_-¡Por que!- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse delante de ella a Kakashi a unos centímetros de su cara tan pocos centímetros que podía sentir su respiración._

_-Por que eso querría decir que eres…_

_**--Capitulo actual---**_

-Que soy quien según tu

-No…no puede ser… ¿Rin?-dijo dando algunos pasos hacia tras.- No, no puedes ser tu…No puedes haber acabado aquí como mi enemiga y de Konoha…- _Quizás me este emocionando demasiado… No creo que sea Rin, es imposible…Rin me recordaría pero…"ella" no parece conocerme. Quizás no sea Rin después de todo._

-_No se como sabes mi nombre, pero no te conozco de nada, -_deja de distraerme y continuemos con el combate tengo cosas que hacer.

**Con Pakkun y Jiraiya….**

-Has entendido mi plan

- ¬¬ a esto lo llamas plan maestro

-Que pasa!! Es lo mejor que se puede hacer en estos momentos

-Buff- resignación- esta bien, como digas.

-A la pues vete a pos de Naruto, yo iré a por Kakashi.

-Nos vemos entonces-dijo mientras se iba de ay y Jiraiya hizo lo mismo en la dirección contraria a la del can.

**Mientras Tobi…**

-Maldita sea, aun no se la ve venir…Estará teniendo problemas con Kakashi… no debí haberla dejado sola y menos para llevarme a este incordio.-

**De vuelta con Kakashi…**

-Eres un poco lento ninja copión-dijo mientras esquivaba uno de los ataques de Kakashi con mucha facilidad

-Cuando conseguiste esquivar mi chidori fue por pura causalidad, ahora veremos si puedes volver a hacerlo.

-Cuando quieras te lo demuestro

-Dime cual es tu nombre-dijo mientras lanzaba el chidori

-consigue vencerme y te lo diré, pero antes debes atacarme

-hecho-lanzo el chidori en contra ella, lo cual le fue bastante fácil esquivarlo.- maldita sea, ¿Cómo?

-digamos que se me da bien hacerte quedar mal ninja copión

-grrr- se multiplico en varios kakashi (yo quiero uno…o 2 o 3… o todos!!) y se lanzo contra ella, esta a su vez con sus kunais atacaba a todas los kakashi que se encontraba hasta que solo quedaba uno, le ataco y desapareció

- ¿Dónde estas?-se pregunto extrañada, mirando a todos lados.

-Estoy detrás de ti-susurro una voz a su oído derecho.

-Pero que…-se dio la vuelta quedando a unos centímetros de su cara- ahhh-grito- los perros de Kakashi la agarraban de piernas y brazos, pero no provocándole la sangre.

-Ahora veamos lo que hay detrás de tu mascara.-dijo mientras alzaba sus manos hacia dicha mascara, ella a su vez, intentaba soltandose de sus ataduras jalando a los canes de un lado a otro.

**Mientras con Jiraiya…**

-Espero que Kakashi no este muy lejos, ya me estoy cansando y ahora no cuento con Pakkun para que me digo el lugar especifico…-paro en seco unos segundos- esa presencia… Kakashi la tiene…. se nota que es un gran ninja, puedo estar tranquilo-dijo mas relajado.

**De vuelta con Kakashi…**

-Veamos tu cara entonces- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- ahora aclarare mis dudas.

-Espera-dijo ella con la respiración agitada

-A que tengo que esperar.

-Como supiste mi nombre antes

-¿Te llamas Rin?- pregunta un poco sorprendido

-Si, ese es mi nombre.

-¿De que villa eres?

-No lo recuerdo

-¡Mientes!

-No, no miento, te dije que te diría todo lo que quisieras cuando me derrotaras, y ya lo has hecho…no recuerdo mi villa, tuve un accidente o algo así…y no recuerdo nada de mi pasado.

-¿Como es posible?

-No lo se… no recuerdo nada…

-Como acabaste con Akatsuki-dijo mientras los perros la soltaban.

-Recuerdo que era una niña, estaba en este mismo bosque y…me encontré con Tobi… el me ayudo y me llevo con el. Eso es todo.

-Rin… ¿no me recuerdas?

-No puedo, me suena tu nombre pero…nada mas.- dicho esto empezó a quitarse la mascara…- ¿Soy quien tu dices Kakashi?

-Si, sin duda- se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza-Por fin, después de tanto tiempo…

-¡¡¡Kakashi!!!- se oyó una voz cerca de ellos.

-¿Quien?- dijo Rin- ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

-si, tranquila.

-Kakashi, que demonios haces….-dijo mirando de reojo a Rin- ¿Quién es ella?

-Es Rin, la miembro de Akatsuki de la que nos hablaste.

-¿Rin?- la miro de arriba a bajo- tu compañera y la de Obito, la alumna de Yondaime, ¿la misma?-pregunto Jiraiya

-Así es-dijo mirando con orgullo a su amiga Rin

-¿Obito?, le conoces

-Claro, es nuestro compañero… ¿le recuerdas?

-Claro, es Tobi

-¿¡Que!?

-Contra quien luchaste mientras me llevaba a tu alumno

-El… ¿Obito?- se sorprendió el ninja copión- _ahora entiendo que supiera de mi pasado y de tantas cosas… Pero por que tanto odio hacia mí._

-No puede ser Kakashi- dijo el sanin

-¿Por que?- pregunto ella extrañada.

-El murió hace tiempo, nosotros lo vimos-dijo mirando a Rin- se que no lo recuerdas pero mi sharingan no es mió sino de Obito, tu me lo pusiste…como ninja medico que eras y eres…

-No lo recuerdo, lo siento

-dejemos la charla, es mejor que vayamos a por Naruto

-Bien-dijo Kakashi- Vamos Rin

-No puedo ir con vosotros, tengo que…- no termino la frase, Kakashi puso un dedo en sus labios sellándolos.

-Ayúdanos Rin, akatsuki no es tu lugar, tu sitio es Konoha-dicho esto se quito su protector de la villa y se lo puso a ella - perteneces a Konoha

-Kakashi…-le miro a los ojos, en uno de ellos estaba el sharingan- ¿Por qué?

-Somos un equipo ;) por eso-dijo mientras terminaba de quitarle mascara a Rin- Me quedan mejor a mi, tu muestra tu hermoso rostro ;).-ojito feliz

-Gracias

**Continuara…**

_Espero que os guste este capitulo, la verdad es que no se me dan las peleas por eso ay poco de ello…Intentare ir aprendiendo para ir dejándolo mejor ;)_

_¿Qué ara Obito, cuando se de cuenta de que Rin le ha abandonado?_

_¿Recuperara su memoria Rin?_

_¡¡Esta loca!! Como a podido olvidar a Kakashi (babas) _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………


	6. Chapter 6

_Gracias por los review antes que nada, no tengo mucho que decir si soy franca solo que me alegra que el fic os este gustando de verdad, lo cual me llena de ilusión._

_En fin… que empiece ya el Capitulo 6._

**Leyenda: **

Bla hablan los personajes

_Bla pensamiento de los personajes_

(Bla) algún comentario por mi parte.

_**Capitulo 6 Akatsuki o Konoha**_

_**(Fanfic Flores del pasado)**_

**---Capitulo anterior---**

Ayúdanos Rin, akatsuki no es tu lugar, tu sitio es Konoha-dicho esto se quito su protector de la villa y se lo puso a ella - perteneces a Konoha

-Kakashi…-le miro a los ojos, en uno de ellos estaba el sharingan- ¿Por qué?

-Somos un equipo ;) por eso-dijo mientras terminaba de quitarle mascara a Rin- Me quedan mejor a mi, tu muestra tu hermoso rostro ;).-ojito feliz

-Gracias

**---Capitulo actual---**

Había empezado a oscurecer, la noche estaba llegando, la lluvia volvió a empezar y 3 ninjas estaban decididos a ir a buscar a Naruto, el 1º de ellos era Kakashi que estaba al lado de Jiraiya y por ultimo estaba Rin, la cual se sentía intimidada por las miradas amenazadoras de Jiraiya.

-Rin-la llamaron desde delante

-…-no respondió seguía pensando en lo sucedido.

-Rin-volvió a insistir la voz, se acerco a ella y nuevamente le hablo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Que... ¿decías?-dijo un poco distraída.

-Que te ocurre

-Nada, tranquilo-mintió, claro que le pasaba algo, no es que no confiara en Kakashi pero no podía dejar de pensar en Tobi- estoy bien Kakashi.

-Esta bien-ojito feliz-bueno entonces vamos, vas algo atrasada, y me gustaría ir hablando contigo por el camino.

-Entendido-dijo Rin evitando la mirada de Kakashi.

**Mientras con Tobi….**

-Esto ya no puede ser bueno, me estoy desesperando y encima no tiene la decencia de avisarme…¡Maldita sea!-grito a todo pulmón- Tengo que ir a buscarla, no la puedo dejar en manos de Kakashi- _no la pienso volver a perder…nunca mas._

**Muy cerca de Tobi…Pakkun.**

-Bien, se a parado, así podré avisar a Kakashi y a Jiraiya…Pobre Naruto, espero que este bien, pero no puedo acercarme a el, si me acerco un poco, me descubrirá.

**Mientras con Kakashi y compañía…**

Hacia rato que continuaban, y las cosas seguían como antes, con la diferencia de que Rin estaba al lado de Kakashi en completo silencio mientras Jiraiya parecía que ya confiaba en ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunto Kakashi

-Nada-mintió

-Oh vamos, sabes que mientes muy mal-ojito feliz

-Pero…-no hablo, Kakashi la interrumpió

-Pero nada, me gustaría que confiaras en mi, al igual que lo hacías antaño-hizo una pausa-pero veo que como no me recuerdas, me va a costar mucho eso-esto ultimo lo dijo con tristeza.

-Kakashi…lo siento-dijo mientras algunas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos marrones

-¡Ves!, y encima te hago llorar.-suspiro-lo siento yo también Rin-pausa-pero te prometo que recuperaras pronto tu memoria, yo te ayudare-dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas

-Gracias…-mientras se acercaba a el mas y mas cuando…

-Esto…-interrumpió- creo que tenemos que ir a buscar a Naruto, no pararnos en medio del camino-recordó el sanin.

-Si, continuemos

Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando los 3 ninjas se volvieron a detener, habían escuchado ruidos procedentes de la nada, y eso les inquietaba_, había que mantenerse en guardia y Kakashi no lo estaba, quizás por su preocupación por Naruto, no, eso no podía ser, quizás por pensar que Obito seguía vivo…si, esa era una de las razones…pero ¿Y Rin?, ella también era una buena razón, la tenia ay tan cerca…_

-Kakashi-le llamo Rin

-¿Si?- pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Esta cerca…

-¿Tobi?-pregunto el sanin, poniéndose cerca de ellos.

-Si, así es, esta cerca, siento su chakara

Se pusieron de nuevo en guardia, los tres, hasta que una voz procedente de el gran roble que se encontraba detrás de ellos les alarmo

-Rin, vamos-dijo la voz

-Tobi-llamo Rin, mientras esté se acercaba a ella

-Vamos-repitió

-No, no quiero irme

-Pero…-fue interrumpido por Kakashi

-Pero nada, ya lo ha dejado bastante claro, ahora entrégame a Naruto

-jaja de eso nada Kakashi, como puedes ver, he venido a por Rin, y no pienso irme sin ella y sin el muchacho.

-Demonios Obito, tu no eres así-insistió Kakashi

-Y tu que sabes de mi- se desespero el ninja

-Se mas de lo que te crees-insistió Kakashi

-y yo insisto en que no me iré sin Rin…-miro a Rin- vamos, no lo repetiré mas

-No me quiero ir, aquí estoy bien…

-¿De verdad piensas que cuando llegues a Konoha te recibirán con los brazos abiertos?-pausa-despierta Rin, no lo aran.-pausa- lo único que aran será matarte por haber pertenecido a Akatsuki-pausa- Konoha no es tu lugar-se acerco a ella y le quito la banda de Konoha que Rin llevaba puesta-perteneces a Akatsuki, debes estar a mi lado no al de Kakashi-miro a el ninja copión con odio.

-Yo… no se-comenzó a dudar, miro al Kakashi, este la miraba con ternura-_Quizás Tobi tenga razón, nadie me va a recibir así, me mataran si vuelvo…_

-No lo pienses mas, Rin, vamos-le dio la mano, esperando que está la aceptara.

-¿Dónde esta el chico?-pregunto Rin a Tobi

-Esta en lo alto del roble-respondió Tobi- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Kakashi!-llamo Rin-esta en lo alto del roble, vete rápido

-Yo iré-interrumpió el sanin-Kakashi, tu encárgate de esto-dijo mientras subía lo mas aprisa posible para coger a Naruto.

-Bien-dijo el ninja copian, entendiendo así lo que quería que hiciera el sanin-llévatelo a Konoha, luego te alcanzamos-dijo mientras resaltaba la S, de alcanzamos.

-Pero…-Tobi, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo- Me estas traicionando Rin-dijo mientras la atraía hacia si mismo.

-No-respondió Rin- solo quiero volver hacer un equipo, como antes…Por favor Obito-dijo mientras alzaba una mano a la mejilla de esté- volvamos los 3… juntos.

-Venga Obito…haz caso a Rin-se acerco a ellos el ninja

-No-dijo tajantemente el otro ninja, no estoy dispuesto a eso-Tu decides Rin…akatsuki o Konoha…decide rápido.

-Porque la haces decidir entre nosotros Obito, es nuestra amiga-dijo con enfado el ninja copian mientras se ponía mas cerca de Rin, dejándola a ella en medio de ambos ninjas.

-No es solo nuestra amiga-recordó Tobi- tu sabes lo que sentía y siento por ella.

-Lose, y debo decirte que yo también sentía eso mismo.-confeso Kakashi- y no estoy dispuesto a que te la lleves de mi lado.

-Tú lo haz decidido entonces, luchemos por ella.

-Basta- dijo Rin- no soy ningún objeto para que estéis decidiendo sobre mi-grito con enfado aparente hacia ambos ninjas.

-Entonces di con quien quieres ir-dijo Obito perdiendo los nervios.

Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno para ambos ninjas. Kakashi a su derecha, ella en medio y Obito a su izquierda… no sabia que hacer ni pensar, solo quería estar con los dos, y ser un equipo como antaño…pero Obito, no quería…Tenia 2 opciones, pero solo una era la acertada. Rin ya tenía la respuesta, su decisión no sabia si era la errónea o la buena pero para ella si lo era…

-Rin-la sacaron de sus pensamientos-Decide de una vez- dijo Obito

-Rin-llamo Kakashi- no te preocupes, lo que elidas lo respectare.-dijo algo triste.

**En el roble…**

-Vamos Naruto-dijo mientras lo cogía en brazos dispuesto a cargarlo

-Eh Jiraiya-le llamaron desde atrás

-¿Quién?

-Soy yo Pakkun

-ahh que susto me diste, pensé que era otro ninja-pausa-parece que hiciste bien tu trabajo

-claro

-mis planes siempre funcionan, ya te lo había dicho antes

-¬¬ seguro-miro hacia donde estaban los otros 3 ninjas-crees que es seguro dejarlos a solas a los 3

-si, es lo mejor, ahora vamos, llevemos a Naruto a Konoha

-si

**Volviendo con Kakashi, Rin y Obito…**

-Vosotros axial lo habéis querido-pausa- Me iré con…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**¿Con quien se ira Rin?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Antes de nada, me gustaría agradecer vuestros review y vuestro apoyo, no voy a molestar mas diciendo cosas evidentes como lo agradecida que estoy con vosotras/os, así que…vamos a empezar con el capitulo nuevo ¡ya!_

**Leyenda:**

Bla hablan los personajes

_Bla pensamiento de los personajes_

(Bla) algún comentario por mi parte

_**Capitulo 7 ¡No!**_

_**(Fanfic Flores del pasado)**_

**-Capitulo anterior-**

_-Vosotros así lo habéis querido-pausa- Me iré con…_

**-Capitulo actual-**

-Vamos Rin…decide ya-insistió Obito.

-Ya va…-suspira hondo- Me voy con…-da algunos pasos hacia atrás, dirección a Kakashi, buscando algo de su apoyo y su mano. Este se da cuenta y se la coge- Me voy con Kakashi-termina diciendo la ninja algo asustada y temerosa por la posible reacción de su ex compañero Obito.

-Haz hecho bien Rin-le decía Kakashi a Rin al oído, mientras le ponía la cinta de Konoha, y mientras la ponía a sus espaldas para que Obito en un ataque de locura o desesperación no le hiciera daño.

-No puedes irte con el Rin-grito y exigió Obito- No lo permitiré

-Yo ya he decidido…Konoha es mi hogar y mi lugar es estar allí-insistió Rin

-No ves que te mataran apenas estés allí

-Eso es mentira-intervino el ninja copión- nadie te hará daño Rin-dijo dándose la vuelta para ver cara a cara a Rin-te lo prometo-dijo con voz profunda.

-¡Mientes!- intervino el otro ninja- Matarla, esa era tu misión ¿verdad?

-No-dijo Kakashi con la mirada fulminadora para Obito- mi misión era llevarla con vida a Konoha pues aunque sea de Akatsuki no a matado a nadie aún….-dijo volviéndose nuevamente hacía Rin con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos de ternura- esa era mi misión-dijo volviéndose hacía Tobi ahora.

-No te creo-insistió

-Ya basta- pidió Rin- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros Obito?, podemos ser el equipo que una vez fuimos…otra vez-suspiro cansada de insistirle a Obito-por favor-pidió.

-Eso nunca-dijo lanzándose hacía Kakashi.- no se ira contigo, no sin luchar.

-…-a Kakashi no le dio tiempo de mas, aparto a Rin como pudo y marcho contra Obito-quédate hay atrás y no intervengas-le advirtió a Rin.

-Pero…-intento decir algo pero Kakashi hizo gesto de silencio y cargo contra Obito.

**Mientras en Konoha…en el hospital.**

-¿Cuándo crees que despertara Naruto?

-No estoy segura, le dieron un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero no te preocupes Sakura…despertará pronto, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias hokage sama ;)

-¿no crees que deberías volver con Kakashi?-pregunta la sanin mirando al pervertido, el cual se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla del balcón de la habitación del hospital.

-…-no respondió, siguió mirando hacía el exterior sin prestar atención a las palabras de la sanin.

-Jiraiya-llamo la hokage- ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupada. Se acerco a el y se percato de lo que estaba llamando la atención del sanin…unas jóvenes ninjas de no mas de 20 años sentadas en los bancos exteriores del hospital, y el sanin se encontraba mirándolas con cara de baboso- ¡Jiraiya!-grito haciéndolo reaccionar.- maldito pervertido.

-lo…lo siento jajaj- rió con nerviosismo-estoy bien tranquila-puso semblante serio de repente-y respecto a…ir con Kakashi de vuelta…no puedo ir, será mejor que solucione sus problemas el mismo, no necesita mi ayuda.

-esta bien…-sentenció Tsunade-a que problemas te refieres Jiraiya.

-pues…-empezó a contarle la historia vivida en el bosque a la sanin la cual no podía ni creer lo que el sanin le contaba.- y llegamos aquí y empezaste a curar a Naruto.-sentenció el pervertido.

-¿Eso es verdad?-pregunto Sakura, la cual había estado allí con ambos sanin escuchando la conversación.

-así es Sakura, es todo verdad.

**Mientras con Kakashi, Obito y Rin…**

Kakashi y Obito se encontraban en medio de su contienda particular, ambos sabían lo que querían y no estaban dispuestos a que el otro ganara esta batalla que decidiría algo más que lo que ellos se imaginaban… Rin estaba detrás de un árbol, tal y como Kakashi se lo había pedido, estaba horrorizada, ver a sus dos mejores amigos luchando entre ellos… eso no era de su agrado y más si era por su culpa otra vez.

**Flash Back**

_-Kakashi!! –grita un niño de media estatura, de pelo negro. Obito._

_-¿Qué quieres Uchiha?-pregunta el niño genio._

_-¿Qué le haz hecho a Rin?, esta llorando y es tu culpa._

_-¿mía?-pregunta incrédulo _

_-De quien sino –gruñó -maldita seas Kakashi-se disponía a abalanzarse sobre el, pero alguien intervino._

_-¡basta!-dijo un hombre mayor que ellos, con el pelo amarillo y jovial.-sois compañeros, no deberíais estar peleando._

_A unos metros de allí se encontraba una niña con el pelo corto, marrón, escondida tras unos árboles, mirando toda la escena. Esa niña era Rin._

**Fin Flash Back**

-No, no puedo permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir, y menos por mí culpa.-en ese momento, ambos ninjas disponían a atacarse con sus mejores golpes, Kakashi por un lado con el Raikiri y Obito por otra parte con su Sharingan, usando uno de los tantos jutsu copiados a lo lago de estos años. Disponían a atacarse, estaban muy cerca cuando…

**En Konoha… en la habitación de Naruto.**

-¿Te cuentas bien Naruto?-preguntó Sakura al chico que se acababa de levantar.

-¿Dónde…donde estoy?-pregunto desorientado.

-estas en Konoha, en el hospital

-ahh bien- silencio-¡En Konoha!-grito-pero si estábamos detrás de "ella" y…- fue interrumpido por Sakura, no pudo continuar.

-tengo una historia muy larga que contarte Naruto.-sentencio Sakura y empezó a narrarle la historia a Naruto, y finalmente…

-esto… ¿Y entonces Kakashi sensei esta con "ella" quiero decir con Rin?

-Así es.

**Mientras en medio del bosque…**

Hubo un silencio, los dos en pie miraron al cuelo, la persona en el suelo estaba herida, muy mal herida, le salía sangre a borbotones y no podían parar la hemorragia. Una de las personas en pie hacía todo lo posible por la que estaba en el suelo, mientras, la otra, se reía a más no poder. El combate había terminado, pero con una baja, alguien había quedado mal después de todo el pleito pero… **¿Quién? **U chillido ahogado salió del ninja que ayudaba al que estaba en el suelo…-¡NO!

_Continuara…._


	8. Chapter 8

_Gracias por todos los review. Siento mucho haber tardado mas de lo normal en subir el capitulo nuevo, pero es que me fui de viaje y bueno… no tenia el ordenador, mil disculpas. Bueno ahora sin mas dilación…Z Producción presenta…El capitulo 8_

**Leyenda:**

Bla hablan los personajes

_Bla pensamiento de los personajes_

(Bla) algún comentario por mi parte

_**Capitulo 8 No te vayas**_

_**(Fanfic Flores del pasado) **_

**Capitulo anterior**

_Hubo un silencio, los dos en pie miraron al cuelo, la persona en el suelo estaba herida, muy mal herida, le salía sangre a borbotones y no podían parar la hemorragia. Una de las personas en pie hacía todo lo posible por la que estaba en el suelo, mientras, la otra, se reía a más no poder. El combate había terminado, pero con una baja, alguien había quedado mal después de todo el pleito pero… ¿Quién? Un chillido ahogado salió del ninja que ayudaba al que estaba en el suelo…-¡NO!_

**Capitulo actual**

-vamos despierta te lo ruego-insistió, balanceando el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos-despierta, no puedes irte.

-Que irónico ¿verdad?-intervino otra voz

-cállate-le miro con odio-haz algo por ayudar, pide ayuda.

-¿quien yo?-se mofo-deja que lo piense…NUNCA, por mi que se muera.

-como puedes decir tales cosas Obito

-Tobi, ese es mi nombre-interrumpió

-Tobi-suspiro-si no pides ayuda, mas que sea déjame pedir ayuda a mi

-vaya, vaya el gran Kakashi suplicándome quien lo iba a decir-se mofo.

-si te estoy suplicando-grito kakashi-ayúdame a salvar a Rin-silencio- ella es tu amiga.

-Era mi amiga-dijo tajante- no me interesa lo que pase con ella ahora, esta herida o muerta, ahora es cosa tuya.

-maldito

**Mientras en Konoha…**

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban en la habitación del hospital y hablaban sobre las últimas noticias que habían recibido de Kakashi. En la otra parte de la habitación un poco alejados para que los chicos no pudieran oírlos, se encontraban Tsunade y Jiraiya, se encontraban junto a Gay reunidos debatiendo o no el ir en busca de Kakashi, hubo un momento en el que Gay alzo demasiado la voz, tanto como para que Sakura y Naruto, pudieran oírlo.

-¿Qué pasa Gay sensei?-preguntó Sakura acercándose al ninja ( que tío mas raro )

- ahh-se asusto-Chica me asustaste-dijo con cierto nerviosismo

- ¬¬ ¿que quieres decir?- preguntó Sakura mirándole feo.

-¡wow! nada, nada tranquila, solo es que…-miro a los sanin, los cuales le devolvieron la mirada en negativa, para que no dijera nada a la ninja.- no ocurre nada-mintió

-¿seguro?- insinuó

-claro que estoy seguro…dudas de mi palabra- hubo un silencio general-me ofendes niña, debería saber que…- antes de poder decir nada, se dio cuenta de que Sakura ya no estaba prestándole atención sino, que estaba con los sanin intentando sacarles la información a ellos.

-quiero saber de que hablabais-dijo por décima vez la ninja a el viejo pervertido

-y yo te he dicho que nada que merezca saber Sakura

-pero…-fue interrumpida por la Hokage

-debes tranquilizarte y dejas esto para los adultos Sakura-miro hacia Naruto, el cual era extraño que no hubiera intervenido en la disputa- mira hacia Naruto, deberías tomar ejemplo de el.

-ya claro ¬¬- Sakura se acerco a Naruto pero cuando se sentó junto con el se dio cuenta de que…

-¡No puede ser!-dijo el pervertido

-en que momento…-dijo la sanin

-…se ha marchado…-termino Gay

-¬¬ pues mientras discutíamos, nos dejo una copia-intervino Sakura- por favor Hokage sama, déjame ir con Naruto, seguro que el se ha ido a por Kakashi, y yo no seré menos que el- suplico Sakura- soy medico-dijo esperanzada.

-buff- suspiro derrotada la sanin.

-no creo que sea buena idea Tsunade sama, te recuerdo que son miembros de Akatsuki y… -hablo Gay-no seria conveniente-miro hacia Sakura, pero ella otra vez no estaba- ¿donde?, ¡otra vez no!

- ¬¬ se fue cuando empezaste ha hablar Gay – sentenció el pervertido mirando la ventana como se alejaba la ninja a pos de Naruto.

**Mientras en el bosque…**

-Me voy, será mejor que la lleve a Konoha-se incorporo cargando a Rin, tras varios intentos de parar la hemorragia y de hacer entrar en razón a Tobi.

-Vete, no quiero ver al asesino de Rin- se mofo.

-No he matado a Rin-grito desesperado.

-tu técnica le dio de lleno la mía, solo ayudo a causar el daño que tu ya habías provocado…asesino-le dio la espalda a Kakashi y se subió a uno de los grandes y verdes árboles de la zona- vete y llévala a Konoha…pero esto no quedara así, te lo juro- y desapareció, dejando a Kakashi solo con Rin en sus brazos.

-será mejor que empiece ya el camino, tengo que llegar rápido

Y así estuvo durante una hora por el bosque intentando apaliar la hemorragia de Rin, pero en vano, los surcos de sangre eran mayores a medida pasaba el tiempo, la desesperación era mayor también, la esperanza de que Rin pudiera sobrevivir a el ataque SU propio ataque disminuían a medida pasaban los segundos, árbol tras árbol no veía mas que vegetación, estaba cansado, el combate le había cansado, y cargar con un cuerpo hasta Konoha sin parar…era difícil…muy difícil- vamos Rin aguanta- palabras de animo salían de sus labios cada minuto cuando veía el rostro ensangrentado pero aun así hermoso de Rin que tenia algunas décimas de fiebre…tras varios segundos de seguir en la misma situación y mas cansado que antes sus ojos se empezaron a nublar, ¡la vista la vista le estaba fallando! un error fatal, piso mal y callo al suelo inerte…y estuvo allí varios minutos…

**Mientras muy cerca Naruto y Sakura…**

-Crees que anden cerca de aquí

-seguro que si, no pueden estar lejos-silencio de segundos- ¿que es eso?- pregunto Naruto

-que no, ¡quien!- dijo exaltada

-¡Kakashi sensei!

-¡Rin!- se fueron acercando mas a los mencionados, los cuales yacían en el suelo.

-Será mejor que los llevemos a Konoha-miro hacia Sakura la cual estaba a uno metros de el con Rin- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

-esta muy mal…- suspiro-ay que llevarla rápido, o sino…morirá-dicho esto ambos ninjas emprendieron rumbo a Konoha, no sin antes Rin recibir por parte de Sakura ayuda medica lo mínimo mas que sea para que pudiera llegar viva a el hospital donde estaba la sanin, ella, se encargaría de Rin. Naruto por su parte llevaba a Kakashi el cual tenía un peso considerable pues es un adulto.

-Joder, como pesa el sensei-se quejo

-No te quejes Naruto-contexto con miradas asesinas de Sakura la cual cargaba a Rin de camino a la villa.

El camino continuo sin mas ahilamientos y acontecimientos de mayor importancia, a Naruto sin dudas le pesaba algo Kakashi, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño y mas si el mismo tenia unas décimas también…mientras cargaba a Kakashi, se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba con alguna heridas producidas sin duda por alguna batalla que el mismo no alcanzaba a imaginar, sus ropas estaban desgastadas y tenia mucha…demasiada sangre que para su alivio la mitad de ella no eran de Kakashi sino de Rin. Por otra parte Sakura cargaba a Rin, la ninja estaba en peor situación que Kakashi, herida, llena de sangre pero ya no corría peligro de muerte, Sakura la había curado lo justo como para evitar eso. De repente, sin darse cuenta se encontraban en la entrada de la villa, llegaron antes de lo imaginado, cosa que alegraba a Naruto ya que su sensei se estaba moviendo mucho desde hacia unos minutos…- No te vayas- ambos se sorprendieron, esas palabras salían de los labios de Kakashi- no te vayas Rin…- no te vayas- ambos pusieron una marcha mas rápida y enseguida se encontraron en el hospital…

_**Continuara…**_

_¿Qué pasara con Kakashi? ¿Y con Rin?_

_TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO (PROMETO QUE ESTE FINDE)_


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, deduzco que a partir de vuestros review os ha gustado el capitulo anterior, lo cual me agrada mucho: D

espero que os siga gustando el fic hasta el final y espero contar con vuestro apoyo y por supuesto si alguien tiene que hacerme alguna critica instructiva no pasa nada, me gusta que me las den para darme cuenta así de mis errores y no volver a cometerlos mas. Dejando estas cosas aparte Z producción presenta…el capitulo 9

**Leyenda:**

Bla hablan los personajes

_Bla pensamiento de los personajes_

(Bla) algún comentario por mi parte

_**Capitulo 9 Entre el dolor y los recuerdos**_

_**Fanfic Flores del pasado**_

**-:- Capitulo anterior-:-**

…- No te vayas- ambos se sorprendieron, esas palabras salían de los labios de Kakashi- no te vayas Rin…- no te vayas- ambos pusieron una marcha mas rápida y enseguida se encontraron en el hospital…

**-:-Capitulo actual-:-**

Naruto cargaba hacia a Kakashi y lo dejo en una de las habitaciones de que en ese momento se encontraban libres , Sakura por su parte se encontraba en cuidados intensivos junto con Rin y Tsunade que trataba de parar y cuidar lo mejor posibles las múltiples heridas de Rin. A Kakashi le cuidaban algunos médicos-ninjas que limpiaba sus heridas ya que estaban perfectamente cerradas. Las de Rin eran mas graves aunque ya estuviera controlada gracias a las buenas artes de Sakura. La noche había caído, y con Rin mejor la trasladaron a una de las habitaciones con cama libre…la habitación de Kakashi, este se acababa de levantar cuando…

-¿Cómo esta Rin?-pregunto casi cayéndose de la cama Kakashi para alcanzar su preciado libro, el cual Jiraiya le acababa de dar ya que era una nueva edición.-esta mejor

-si, tranquilo kakashi sensei-contexto Sakura entrando en la habitación para dejar a Ren en la cama de al lado de la de Kakashi.-se quedara contigo hasta que se ponga mejor…te parece bien

-no lo habría querido de otra manera-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-nos tenemos que ir, hay mas pacientes que cuidar-intervino tsunade- Jiraiya, Naruto, la hora de visita ya paso, tenéis que iros y tu Sakura también.

-pero yo…

-yo quiero….

-soy medico…

-No me importa!- sentencio Tsunade interrumpiendo así las protestas de los ninjas-hay que dejarlos descansar.

-vale-respondieron al unísono saliendo todos uno a uno después de decir un leve "adiós" a los dos ninjas postrados en la cama.

Kakashi aprovechando que estaba solo se acerco a Rin, quería verla de cerca, ver como estaba por el mismo…a simple vista se veía que estaba bien, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad aunque, despojando la sabana poco a poco se dio cuenta de que llevaba una gran venda en el pecho- Yo te hice eso- volvió a taparla- lo siento mucho-dijo como en susurro, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió en su cama, intento por varias veces dormir pero no hacia otra cosa que repasar una y otra vez el combate con Obito…se le subía la sangre a la cabeza, ¿tanto había cambiado Obito para atacarle así y hablar de ese modo a Rin? ¿Qué le había hecho el? muchas preguntas se le pasaron por la cabeza tantas, que poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos y callo en el sueño, lo ultimo que vio fue a Rin placidamente durmiendo- estas segura pequeña…te lo prometo-y se durmió.

**En otra parte…**

Se encontraba enfadado, muy enfadado, el mismo había sido el mejor amigo para ella, y ella le había traicionado! ¿Por qué? ¿Había cometido algún error? ¿Hizo algo mal? NO, definitivamente el lo había hecho todo bien, estuvo con ella siempre, la cuido, la protegió, la ayudo…siempre exacto a la hora de hacer que recuperara la memoria…pero eso a fin de cuenta le convenía…Y encima había fallado su misión, volvía a la base de Akatsuki sin ella y sin el niño zorro…Naruto, ese era su nombre…y para colmo era de la tutoría de Kakashi…que vueltas da la vida.

-Llegas muy tarde Tobi- una voz le sobresalto pero a fin de cuenta se lo esperaba, debia afrontar los actos.

- es que me encontré con un viejo amigo y me fui de copas con el –dijo sonrientemente

- ¬¬ claro…y ese amigo hizo que no pudieras cumplir con tus misiones… ¿verdad?

- así es- su cara cambio, no había sonrisa solo rabia en ella y entro dentro de la cueva seguido de Deidara. Entro y vio a cada lado a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la organización, todos le miraban con cara de desaprobación, _- mi primera misión importante desde que ingrese y he fallado y encima…Rin…_- no podía dejar de pensar en ella…y mucho menos después de todo.

**Flash Back**

Una niña de pelo corto salio de la aldea de Konoha dispuesta a irse a el la Villa de la Arena junto a sus padres, los cuales eran trabajadores artesanales. Se irían a vivir allí. No vería mas a Kakashi, ni siquiera se había querido despedir de el, Yondaime sensei… tampoco sabia de su partida, le había dejado una carta pero…no había sido capaz de decirle a la cara que abandonaba el equipo y mucho menos después de lo que le había pasado a Obito, su muerte…fue culpa de ella, si no hubiera sido tan débil…sino se hubiera dejado capturar…si Kakashi y Obito hubieran continuado la misión y no haberla abandonado por ir tras ella y sus captores…todo habría sido distinto…Sin darse cuenta entre pensamiento y pensamiento sus padres y ella llegaron a un claro del bosque dispuestos a descansar allí sin saber que desde la sombras alguien los asechaba…a media noche atacaron, destrozaron todo a su paso. Mataron. No a Rin, pero si a sus padres, los cuales no tenían tanta formación como ninja y no podían defenderse como es debido, Rin era débil y no podía hacerlo, la iban a matar pero…

-no, por favor no lo hagas-pidió uno de los ninjas atacantes a el otro ninja el cual la acababa de dejar inconciente a Rin antes de usar su técnica de canibalismo contra ella- a ella no

-porque niño, eres mi subordinado, no tienes derecho a pedir nada-miro y contexto con frialdad Zetsu (miembro de akatsuki de la aldea de la hierba para mas información buscar en wikipedia) –es de konoha lo muestra en su banda no puedo dejarla vivir.

-por favor are todo lo que me pidas…pero a Rin no

-¿Rin? de que la conoces-pregunto intrigado-acaso… ¿es tu amiga?

-si…mas que eso…fue por ella que estoy así-dijo con semblante triste-te lo ruego no la mates yo me encargare de ella –dijo esperanzado- no será molestias para ti te lo aseguro, yo me encargo-le dijo.

-esta bien pero…ha visto demasiado, ha visto como he usaba mi técnica con los otros…no seria conveniente

-de eso me encargo yo

-esta bien…pero lo haces bien ¿entendido?

-si señor

-a partir de ahora los dos, sois mis subordinados y lo que yo diga es la ley... ¿entendido?

-por supuesto…no le fallare.

-eso espero…por tu bien y el de ella.

Pasados 2 días Rin despertó Obito le contó lo sucedido con sus padres, Rin con dolor, miedo hacia todos y sobre todo hacia Obito el cual le había fallado y traicionado intento escapar de el y avisar a Konoha, los padres de Obito de que su hijo estaba vivo, a Yondaime sensei de un posible ataque y …volver a ver a Kakashi…Obito tras una dura discusión contra Rin y tras un descuido de Rin, esta callo del árbol donde se encontraban dándose así un golpe en el cráneo, Obito desesperado viendo sangrar a Rin se la llevo a Zetsu el cual la curo, una hora después Rin volvió a despertar pero esta vez había algo raro en ella, había perdido la memoria…no recordaba nada, lo cual le daba ventaja a Obito que le contó la historia a su manera y a Zetsu que afirmo todas las historias que Obito o Tobi le contaba.

**Fin del ****Flash Back**

-No has fallado- hablo una voz haciéndole volver a la realidad

-lo siento Zetsu…algo salio como no debía salir.

-eres mi subordinado, tus fallos son mis fallos, yo calmare al líder pero… ¿Y Rin? donde esta ella, no la veo.

-ella…se quedo atrás

-entiendo…lo siento, sabia lo importante para ti…pero mejor así supongo, una distracción menos con Rin muerta.

-_No he dicho que este muerta…solo he dicho que… ¡espera! estoy salvado, piensa que esta muerta…es perfecto! así podré ir a buscarla cuando se recupere…o quizás…el imbesil no llego a tiempo con ella a Konoha…si…seguro que llego a tiempo…siempre lo ase, el gran héroe Kakashi al rescate…are que Rin vuelva a Akatsuki y se quedara a mi lado, esto no se quedara así._-esto…si claro, yo también lo siento , estoy muy mal por su muerte-mintió.

-es normal chico…tranquilo yo me encargo del líder tu descansa…a debido ser una gran contienda para que estés lleno de sangre y mugriento-desapareció al decir esto y todos los miembros de la organización con el.

Obito se quedo solo, pensando desde una esquina de la cueva con Deidara junto a el, a unos metros a decir verdad, siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, y con la mente clara dedujo un plan que le haría ganarse el perdón de todos los miembros así como su respeto mas traer a Rin…ya se lo contaría a todos, pero antes necesitaba descansar, estaba amaneciendo y no había dormido nada –Buenas noches Rin, seguro que estas bien ahora…cuando vuelvas estarás mejor, mucho mejor.-y dicho esto callo en trance

**Mientras en Konoha…**

El sol empezaba a salir y por ello abrió sus ojos, y fueron directamente hacia ella, la cual aun dormía placidamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada de nada. Se acerco a ella y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla de buenos días, y se volvió a sentar en la cama, desde allí vio a Rin moviéndose pero no despertaba aun, se levanto y se volvió a acercar a ella, tenia fiebre o al menos eso parecía –Papa…Mama- salieron de los labios de Rin la cual siguió hablando en sueños- no! no lo hagan….Obito…¿Por qué?- Kakashi se entraño, no sabia de que hablaba pero era mejor despertarla y así avisar a Tsunade para ayudarla.

-Rin despierta-susurro a su oído derecho- vamos preciosa

Poco a poco los ojos de Rin se fueron abriendo viendo así a Kakashi a su lado lo abrazo, como si le fuera la vida en ello, asustada…muy asustada, sollozaba en el hombro de Kakashi mientras este acariciaba el pelo de Rin intentando tranquilizarla…

-¿Qué ocurre? que es lo que tienes Rin-dijo separándola de ella unos segundos

-Tengo miedo

-de que-intento hacerla hablar pero tenia miedo ella, estaba atemorizada, nunca la había visto así, nunca, _-pagaras pos esto Obito, no se que le hiciste pero lo pagaras caro._

-Lo recuerdo todo Kakashi….Todo

-¿Todo?-estaba esperanzado, ahora Rin recordaba todo y no solo algunas cosas de todo lo vivido, y ahora tenia una oportunidad contra aquellos que le había hecho daño.-y tienes miedo de ello-pregunto confuso.¿porque?

-Obito…hizo algo horrible…-sollozo otra vez

-¿Qué paso? –la animo a continuar

-Hizo que perdiera la memoria y….dejo matar a mis padres.

_**Continuara… **_

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si…muchos besitos y gracias a toda/os lo que cada semana me animáis con vuestros review. A todos…GRACIAS._

_¿Cómo creéis que continuara la historia? _

_¿Qué plan tendrá Obito en mente?_

_¿Qué hará Kakashi?_

_¿Y Rin? _

_¿La aceptaran en Konoha? _


	10. Chapter 10

_Gracias por los review, como siempre me animan mucho… Espero que este capi os guste a todos y sino ya sabéis dejad alguna crítica para matarme o un buen review para alegrarme jajaja ;) _

_**Capitulo 10. Naruto Vs Rin ¿Quién ganara?**_

**-.-Capitulo anterior-.-**

_Lo recuerdo todo Kakashi….Todo_

_-¿Todo?-estaba esperanzado, ahora Rin recordaba todo y no solo algunas cosas de todo lo vivido, y ahora tenia una oportunidad contra aquellos que le había hecho daño.-y tienes miedo de ello-pregunto confuso. ¿Porque?_

_-Obito…hizo algo horrible…-sollozo otra vez_

_-¿Qué paso? –la animo a continuar_

_-Hizo que perdiera la memoria y….dejo matar a mis padres_

**-.-Capitulo actual-.-**

-¿Cómo paso eso Rin? Explícate por favor, porque creo que me he perdido algo de la historia.

-Es demasiado larga Kakashi…-dijo entristecida- no quiero hablar del tema…

-como quieras, pero sabes que me tienes a mi para lo que sea ¿entendido?

-si, lo se- dijo algo mas feliz Rin, justo en ese momento se escucha un estruendo proveniente de los pasillos del hospital. - ¿Qué es eso?

- no tengo ni idea pero…por la voz…

-por los gritos querrás decir

-si…por los gritos parece ser… ¿Naruto?-en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación.

-noooooooooooooooooooooo-suspiro para coger aire- noooooooooooooooooooooo

-Naruto por una vez en tu vida…madura –le gritaba Sakura a este mientras lo agarraba de los pies para entrarlo en la habitación.

-pero si yo estoy bien –dijo mientras se aferraba a el borde de la puerta para no entrar.

-Naruto me pones de los nervios-dijo entre chillidos y maldiciones provenientes de Sakura- no estas bien, mira…

-que tengo que mirar Sakura

-tu enorme chichón de la cabeza.-dijo señalándole la cabeza a este

-¿Cuál? yo no veo ninguno

-espera que yo te ayudo-dijo mientras le soltaba los pies y avanzaba peligrosamente hacia Naruto.

- noooooooooooooooooooooo, noooooooooooooooooooooo te acerques a mi Sakura –esas fueron sus ultimas palabras…ya que Sakura le propino un tremendo golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo callar y meterse en una de las camas

- aun no te habían dado el alta idiota- susurro- mira como ahora si tienes el chichón jajaj-se rió por lo alto- ah! hola, buenos días- dijo para ambos ninjas los cuales habían visto desde el principio todo el ajetreo y compadecían a Naruto

-buenos días – dijo Kakashi

-Hola-dijo timida Rin- yo…este…-intento hablar pero Sakura se le acerco y le tomo la temperatura para sorpresa de Rin…esta no le dijo nada malo.

-parece que estas bien ;) me alegro –dijo Sakura, mientras Kakashi volvía a su cama por orden de Naruto

-pero si yo estoy bien Sakura –sonrió Kakashi- quiero estar con Rin para asegurarme de que esta bien.

-vuelve a tu cama o te hago lo mismo que a Naruto, Kakashi sensei- rió peligrosamente la niña.

-esto….si como digas Sakura-dijo acomodándose en la cama.

-bueno…veo que todo anda bien por aquí…os van a traer el desayuno ahora mismo-dijo mirando a la cama de Naruto, el cual se hacia el dormido desde que Sakura le acomodo en la cama- ¬¬ no te hagas el dormido… mira el lado positivo ay ramen!! –rió por lo alto.

-ramen!!! –se oyeron dos voces al mismo tiempo cuando se esperaba una sola, lo cual dejo sorprendido a la mitad de la habitación.

-¿desde cuando te gusta a ti el ramen Rin?-pregunto el ninja copian algo sorprendido.

-bueno…te dije que algunas cosas habían cambiado -dijo algo avergonzada.

-de verdad te gusta el ramen!! Que bien ¡! alguien que entiende mi arte culinario-dijo feliz como una castañuela Naruto.

-jaja si me gusta mucho…-hubo un silencio-esto yo… Naruto-miro al chico- Sakura-miro a la ninja medico- yo quería…

- No hace falta que digas nada Rin-dijo Naruto- sabemos lo que ocurrió y sabemos que me ayudaste a escapar y que eres amiga de Kakashi sensei…por mi parte esta todo olvidado- dijo mientras embozaba una gran sonrisa-y mas si te gusta el ramen…aunque creo que Konoha se tendrá que preparar con el aprovisionamiento de ramen jaja-dijo con una sonrisa aun mayor que la de antes.

-gracias Naruto…-miro a la ninja – Sakura yo…

-por mi parte también esta todo olvidado

En ese momento llego la comida y para sorpresa de todos…hubo un pequeño pique entre Naruto y Rin a la hora de comer, Naruto iba por su tercer plato de ramen mientras que Rin ¡iba por el quinto! Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como comían y comían y hicieron venir varias veces a el cocinero por mas ramen –_esta chica no tiene fondo o que-_ pensaba para si mismo Naruto el cual no salía de su sorpresa… tras una hora de platos y platos y mas platos de ramen Rin callo perdedora ante la hambrienta boca de Naruto que hacia tres días que no comía ramen (¬¬ no tendría dinero en fin…)

-he ganado!! Págame

- ¬¬ no apostamos nada Naruto

-vaya…tendríamos que haber apostado.

Llego la noche entre risas en la habitación del hospital. Hasta que Sakura se había marchado y dejo solos a los tres ninjas que rápidamente cayeron en trance… pasaron los segundos y de los segundos a los minutos y de estos a las horas hasta llegada la mañana.

-Despertad!! –grito

-mmm no quiero

-cinco minutos mas mama

-es temprano…

-¬¬…- se acerco a una de las mesas de noche y con el puño la rompió, dejando clarito a los 3 ninjas quien era quien mandaba y provocando que se despertaran de golpe

- ya estamos despiertos Sakura –dijo tímidamente Rin

-_que miedo da esta chica a veces_ –pensaba Kakashi

- esto….tengo hambre – dijo entre risas Naruto- hacemos otra competición Rin

- ¬¬ -miradas asesinas por parte de Kakashi y Sakura para que no aceptara

-creo que no – dijo mientras desviaba las miradas.

-esto…yo venia a deciros que Tsunade esta aquí, quiere hablar contigo Rin

-hazla pasar –dijo algo temerosa Rin de su visita

-buenos días, me alegra veros bien- dijo mientras entraba en la habitación la Hokage de la villa.

-hola-respondieron todos

-Naruto…que haces aquí, pensé que estabas bien –dijo cuando reparo en ver que el chico estaba en el hospital y con una venda en la cabeza

-es una larga historia Hokage sama –respondió rápidamente Sakura mientras tapaba la boca el ninja.

- ¬¬ OK

-bueno, me dijeron que venia a hablar conmigo

-así es

-¿y bien?

-esto yo… tengo algo que decir-quiso intervenir Kakashi pero Rin no le dejo

-no intervengas Kakashi…hasta mucho as hecho...y bien que ocurre

-tenemos una reunión y tu debes venir a ella hoy y te encuentras bien claro

-estoy perfectamente… ¿de que trata la reunión?-pregunto Rin

-no es una reunión exactamente

-entonces que es-pregunto Kakashi no haciendo caso a lo que decía Rin

-es un juicio-dijo mirando a Rin- tu juicio Rin….

CONTINUARA….


	11. Chapter 11

_Muchas __**gracias por vuestros review**__, como siempre me animan mucho a seguir con la historia…Os daré una buena noticia __**YA TERMINE MIS EXAMENES**__! ¬¬ No se cuantas me quedan si es una buena noticia para vosotros o si os importa un comido pero…tiene algo positivo…podré actualizar mas rápido ;) También quiero dar las gracias por leer mis locas historias y las chorradas que escribo (se nota que escribo esto en un momento de bajón) __**Pos data:**__**Anunciar mi nuevo fic de Naruto (subido en Naruto y en 4º Hokage) me gustaría que lo leyeran y que me dijeran si os gusta o no. Es nuevo, denle una oportunidad.**_

**Capitulo 11. La ley de Konoha**

**-.-.-Capitulo anterior-.-.-**

_-estoy perfectamente… ¿de que trata la reunión?-pregunto Rin_

_-no es una reunión exactamente _

_-entonces que es-pregunto Kakashi no haciendo caso a lo que decía Rin_

_-es un juicio-dijo mirando a Rin- tu juicio Rin…._

**-.-.-Capitulo actual-.-.-**

Todos los ninjas allí presentes quedaron impactados por la noticia. No se esperaban esto, sabían perfectamente que Rin había pertenecido a los Akatsuki pero no pensaron que por ello ya iban a juzgar y menos si se tenia en cuenta que ella no había estado allí por propia voluntad sino por su perdida de memoria…

-¡No es justo Hokage!- interrumpió el silencio Kakashi- Rin no puede ser juzgada, ella no…

-Lo se Kakashi, tranquilízate te lo ruego.-intento calmarlo la hokage de la villa- es mejor que estés tranquilo o sino no podrás intervenir a favor de Rin.

-Pero…

-Kakashi, escucha-le interrumpió Rin- es mejor así-le dijo mirándole directamente- tengo que ser juzgada, esa es la ley de la villa y por tanto es normal que no confíen en mi, y menos después de todo lo ocurrido-dijo bajando la mirada, mirando directamente al suelo.

-¿Puedes levantarte Rin?-intervino Tsunade tras varios segundos de silencio por parte de todos los ninjas que estaban en esa habitación en ese momento.

-Si-dijo no muy convencida y algo temeroso de lo que pudiera hacer Kakashi.

Le conocía aunque hubiera cambiado, le conocía, podría hacer cualquier locura ahora lo sabía. Se empezó a levantar y siguió el camino que la hokage le ponía, salio de la habitación aun cuando Kakashi le pedía que le esperara, pero ella no atendió a razones, no lo hizo y pidió a Sakura y a Naruto que le vigilaran…Camino y camino hasta que sus pies le llevaron a la salida de el hospital, aun le dolían sus heridas, lo sabia, pero no lo reconocía, tenia que dar la cara de toda Konoha, de toda la villa…su villa…

-Estas muy callada Rin-hablo la hokage, interrumpiendo así el silencio entre ambas ninjas médicos.

-Si, bueno…que puedo decir…solo pienso…-dijo Rin de forma indiferente

-No tienes porque portarte así Rin-dijo la Hokage mientras miraba a la ninja a los ojos- yo no soy tu enemiga, y mi intención no es esa, se lo que te paso y lo utilizaremos a tu favor-aseguro la ninja- puedes dejar de portarte tan fría conmigo, si te entiendo, entiendo tu forma de hablarme tan directa y sin rodeos…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-pues…porque no me lo dices tu Rin…

-Esta bien-silencio- ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? que estoy muerta de miedo y que temo ser juzgada, que tengo miedo de no ver mas a Kakashi, a Naruto al cual le he cogido cariño y a Sakura la cual me recuerda a mi…Pues si, lo digo, tengo miedo…Tengo miedo a estar dentro de una jaula a empuñar sus barrotes y no poder salir de ella…tengo miedo…no te lo niego-callo, no sabia porque pero callo, tenia miedo, quizás demasiado, ella no tenia la culpa e incluso no había matado a nadie cuando era de la organización y…ahora…iba a hacer juzgada.

-No tienes porque temer-dijo la hokage con aires maternales- te estaremos ayudando y yo entre ellos y ten por seguro de que Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto y Sakura lo harán también- embozo una sonrisa y prosiguió el camino.

El camino continuo sin mas eventos, Rin iba algo nerviosa aun pero le había sorprendido las palabras de la Hokage, mientras Tsunade, iba pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado la muchacha, pasando a ser una de Akatsuki a ser una chica normal y corriente con miedos y temores…eso la hacia mas humana. Estaba segura de hacer todo lo que fuera por ayudarla…Tras varios minutos en silencio se encontraron en la Torre de la Villa, donde se celebraría su juicio.

-Ya hemos llegado y como te he dicho…no dejare que nada malo pase, interferiré a tu favor ¿vale?- mirándola cara a cara con animo de apoyo.

-Gracias-un hilo de voz salio de la garganta de Rin.

-Me voy para que nos anuncien, nos vemos en un minuto, espérame aquí

-Bien…-se sentó en uno de los enormes sillones que estaban allí, espero durante unos minutos hasta que dos ambus se le acercaron indicándole una de las puertas. Rin siguió a los ambus y entro, dentro, se encontró con la hokage, Jiraiya y los que debían ser los dos ancianos más también algunos señores feudales de la villa, es decir…ninjas de influencia política, económica… De repente una voz hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos…

-Estimados amigos, estamos aquí para juzgar a la ninja conocida como Rin o "ella" antiguo miembro de la organización de Akatsuki y antigua ninja de la Villa de Konoha…

-Es una traidora…

-eso es!

-no merece ninguna piedad

-muerte!

La muchedumbre se animaba, pero no a su favor, la Hokage se vio obligada a intervenir…

-Basta de una vez-todos guardaron silencio mas por miedo que por respecto- como iba diciendo, era una ninja de Konoha hasta que se marcho de la villa cuando era joven, fue "obligada" a unirse a Akatsuki por una perdida de memoria repentina y una vez volviendo a ver a Kakashi, viejo compañero de Rin, recordó lo sucedido…el resto lo conocéis vosotros, pero quiero que tengan en cuenta su perdida de memoria y que nunca repito nunca mato a nadie mientras pertenecía a la organización.

Hubo un silencio, muchos de los ninjas no conocían la verdadera historia, y Rin no dejaba de mirarlos uno a uno, aunque todos le parecían iguales, pues todos vestían con la misma elegancia. El silencio continuo hasta que un ninja entro por la puerta y se acerco a la hokage, todos los que estaban allí hablaban en voz baja entre ellos sobre ese ninja, ese a su vez le decía algo a la jefa de la villa…

-hazle pasar- fue la respuesta de esta a la petición de el ninja

Este a su vez se fue por la misma puerta y dejando pasar a otro ninja, cual fue la sorpresa de Rin cuando se dio cuenta de que era el mismo Kakashi. _¿Por qué ha venido? por dios, no ve que esta aun herido… ¡esta loco!...pero…me anima y me tranquiliza verle aquí._

-Hokage-interrumpió a la meditación de todos el ninja- ¿puedo intervenir en el veredicto?

-inténtalo Kakashi-contexto Tsunade.

Kakashi se sentó en uno de los sillones y miro a todos los que están allí, empezando por los señores feudales, pasando por los ancianos, Jiraiya, Tsunade y por ultimo Rin, a la cual le sonrió y le pico el ojo. Empezó a hablar con ellos, con seguridad y sin nervio alguno les contó a todos la historia de Rin, cada uno de ellos parecía entrar en razón, mas tarde le toco hablar a Rin, contó su versión de la historia…Unos minutos después los ancianos y los sanin se reunieron en círculo entre ellos, mientras Rin y Kakashi…

-Estas nerviosa ¿verdad?

-un poco-se sincero la ninja

-es totalmente normal, pero tranquila- dijo mientras le cogia ambas manos- no dejare que nada malo te pase- le miro a los ojos- nunca, te lo prometo.

-Kakashi yo…-fue interrumpida.

-Buen, tenemos un veredicto… Nosotros, los ancianos, el sanin aquí presente, y los señores feudales hemos decidido que Rin…

**Mientras en otra parte…en un lugar oscuro…y misterioso…**

Todos los miembros estaban allí, la reunión era importante, debía serlo para que todos en persona estuvieran presentes. Tobi estaba nervioso, y para colmo Zetsu no parecía muy amigable con el aunque si había conseguido que el Líder no le echara una bronca ni reciben castigo por ello. La reunión era larga y pesada, pero tras ella se decidió un nuevo plan, la misión la misma que el y Rin habían fallado, el objetivo el mismo chico, la misión particular de Tobi a escondidas de los demás…traer a Rin de vuelta ¡ya!

**Mientras en la Torre de Konoha…**

La decisión había sido clara. Muchos salieron con cara contenta otros con cara e fastidio, ¿no les habría gustado la decisión tomada por el consejo? si, debía ser eso. Mientras Kakashi tenis unos minutos para hablar con Rin antes de que se fuera…

-No te preocupes todo ira bien…

-Lose, no creo que hablar con la Hokage en su despacho me haga mal, después de salir inocente (¬¬ ¿que esperabais? ¿Qué saliera culpable? jajaj pues… ¡No!)

-jaja si tienes razón, viste te dije que todo saldría bien

-Kakashi… ¿Cómo conseguiste salir del hospital si los muchachos te vigilaban?

-Muy sencillo Rin…en un descuido que duro 5 segundos me cambie por un ninja de trigo, que dio el pego hasta que Salí del hospital que se oyó el chillido de Sakura…jajaj-risa nerviosa.- cuando me vea me mata- _esa chica sinceramente me da miedo…ya me inventare una buena excusa._

-¿y tu herida esta bien?

-perfectamente

-¿y tu …- no termino de hacer la pregunta, Kakashi le tapo la boca con uno de sus dedos, haciéndola callar

-no hables…Rin yo…-se fue inclinando poco a poco sobre ella hasta quedar a una distancia mínima y justo cuando sus labios estaban juntos, pegados uno en otro tanto que se podía sentir la respiración agitada uno del otro…

-Rin vamos- interrumpió el sanin- ¡ohh! lo lamento no sabia que…-los miro de forma picara y estos se sonrojaron y se separaron. Rin se fue con Jiraiya y Kakashi se quedo en un sillón, esperando como siempre…

-_maldito Jiraiya…en el mejor momento vienes a interrumpir.-pensaron al unísono ambos ninjas._

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Muchas gracias nuevamente por los review! Como siempre me animan mucho…¬¬ ojala en el fic de el 4º hokage me trataran tan bien como aquí (snif-snif) _

_**Capitulo 12. Nuevas misiones: a por Akatsuki…a por Konoha.**_

**xXx Capitulo anterior xXx**

_-Rin vamos- interrumpió el sanin- ¡ohh! lo lamento no sabia que…-los miro de forma picara y estos se sonrojaron y se separaron. Rin se fue con Jiraiya y Kakashi se quedo en un sillón, esperando como siempre…_

_-maldito Jiraiya…en el mejor momento vienes a interrumpir.-pensaron al unísono ambos ninjas._

**xXx Capitulo actual xXx**

Rin camino junto al sanin por el pasillo que indicaba el despacho de la hokage, mas el sanin la miraba de arriba a bajo y con picardía en sus ojos, Rin cansado de esto desidio hablar.

-Habla- soltó Rin de repente a un sanin que quedo sorprendido durante unos segundos- No me gustan que me miren así por lo que o me dices lo que estas pensando o te quedas sin descendencia ¬¬.

-Tranquila Rin- rió el sanin por lo bajo- no pasa nada de nada de verdad- puso una pose exagerada para que esta se calmara un poco

Rin cansada de discutas desidio seguir caminando hasta llegar a el despacho de la Hokage, desde allí dentro se pudo escuchar maldecir a Tsunade por la tardanza de estos dos. Jiraiya toco la puerta con cierto temor y no para menos teniendo en cuenta el carácter de la hokage.

-Adelante- tras algunos segundos…

-gracias, sentimos a ver tardado tanto Tsunade, todo es culpa de Rin nadie la manda a estar dando arrumacos con…-se calla de repente, Rin le da una patada en… (No ara falta que lo diga…la chica salia agresiva y cumple con lo que dice jaja)

- bien hokage- hace una pausa y mira al sanin que hace intentos por levantarse y sentarse en uno de los sillones al lado de Rin.- dirás para que te soy útil

-esto…bueno yo…-_haciendo arrumacos con…¿Kakashi? ohh! se notaba ya eran oras de que mostraran sus sentimientos ¬¬ y el pervertido este…molestando…ufff en fin…ya se los pagare de algún modo-_ yo…Teniendo en cuenta que as salido libre, y que as sido perdonada mas sigues siendo una ninja de esta villa y por lo tanto creo que debes tener una cinta de la villa, pues la que llevas debe ser la de Kakashi…la cual misteriosamente dijo haber perdido…

-no te cansas de acertar ¿verdad?- pregunto Rin

-nunca aunque…-_ojala esto también me funcionara con el juego…_

-¿aunque?

- no nada . Pues a lo que iba toma tu cinta, dale la suya a Kakashi y…también dale este pergamino a Kakashi…es vuestra nueva misión, llévate a Naruto con ustedes, a Sakura la necesito en la villa.

-¿misión?- pregunto el sanin volviendo en si mismo después de tremendo golpe

- ¬¬ creo a ver sido precisa y clara, así que…vamos vete Rin

- he… si claro- dijo algo dudosa la joven antes de salir de el despacho.

- ¿crees que haces bien mandándolos de misión después de lo ocurrido con Naruto?

- si, por su puesto además…van con Kakashi…espero que todo les vaya mejor ahora

- ¬¬ antes también estaban con Kakashi

- lo se- dijo Tsunade cogiendo una de las cartas

-¿entonces?- pregunto empezando a barajarlas -¿cual es la diferencia?

- pues que ahora…es una ninja de esta villa- dijo repartiendo cartas y preparados para jugar…

**Mientras con Rin…**

Estaba cansada y alegre _menuda combinación mas extraña _la idea de ir de misión con Kakashi como los viejos tiempos, le gustaba mucho, mas no estaba Obito con ellos, era buena la idea. El pergamino que tenia en sus manos tenia que dárselo a Kakashi, pues el seria el líder del grupo que les llevaría en la misión, tenia también que ir a buscar a Naruto para avisarle para la misión…_¿Qué misión sera? _

Desde que había salido del despacho de Tsunade no había podido evitar el preguntárselo. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a donde había dejado a Kakashi hace apenas unos minutos…_ ¿Dónde esta?_ Miro a todas partes y a todas las direcciones posibles…y le vio, sentado en uno de los sillones.

Se acerco a el como si lo sucedido anteriormente cuando estaban solos no hubiera ocurrido y le indico que salieran, este por su parte entendió el movimiento y la acompaño hasta la salida, una vez allí siguieron el camino en silencio hasta llegar a un parque, allí se sentaron y empezaron a hablar…

**Mientras en un lugar oculto (a saber donde) **

La misión era clara y precisa, mas era algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que Kakashi estaría cerca y por consiguiente Rin también lo estaría… y eso era lo que esperaba, que estuviera ella y así poder traerla de nuevo a la organización como antes, antes de que Kakashi interfiriera en sus planes con Rin.

-Vamos Tobi tenemos que irnos- dijo Deidara algo cansado de tener como compañero de misión a el impresentable e insufrible de Tobi- vamos holgazán

- si, si, si no me metas prisa, ya voy

**Mientras con Rin y Kakashi…**

Los dos continuaban en silencio, quizás no querían tomar el tema del beso o quizás con simple comodidad ante el silencio tranquilizador aunque también podría ser por cansancio…ninguno de los dos quería hablar mas fue Kakashi que arto de tanto silencio hablo primero.

-Y bien… ¿Qué quería Tsunade?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

-pues…nos quiere mandar de misión y me pidió que te diera tu cinta de Konoha-dijo quitándosela de la cabeza y poniéndosela a el en el ojo del sharingan.- me dio una a mi tu quédate con la tuya…es lo mas normal ¿no?- dijo embozando una sonrisa.

-si… ¿Qué misión?-dijo algo confuso

-me dio esto para ti dice que las instrucciones estarán dentro y que llevemos a Naruto con nosotros, Sakura debe quedarse con ella, para no se que cosa- dijo con simpleza

-bien, vale…esto Rin…-dijo tras leer el pergamino que Rin le había entregado

-¿si?

-¿Qué nos paso hace un momento…?

-Yo este…- no sabia que decir y se puso colorada al mas no poder, intento ponerse en posición para que Kakashi no lo notase, mas no lo consiguió, es difícil ocultarle algo al ninja genio.- no se de que me hablas Kakashi- dijo al final para evitar problemas

-ya veo…-dijo con tristeza en sus palabras- esta bien si no lo recuerdas, quizás deba recordarte lo yo- se fue inclinando poco a poco hacia Rin para volver a ser lo mismo que había hecho algunos minutos, Rin sabiendo lo que iba a pasar se dejo hacer mas no le importaba, cuando sus labios se juntaban mas aun no se habían tocado…

-¡¡¡Kakashi sensei!!!

Rin y Kakashi se separaron de golpe, para ver quien molestaba…esta vez… vieron venir a un niño rubio a gran velocidad…sin duda…Naruto…

_-cuando no es Jiraiya es Naruto…vaya_

_-uff no se si me hubiera convenido el beso o no…si no hubiera sido por Naruto, Kakashi habría querido hablar del tema y no podemos ahora…tenemos una misión._

-Kakashi sensei- se acerco a ellos - ¿Qué ocurre? se ven… ¿distraídos?- pregunto el muchacho

- no pasa nada Naruto…

-¿Cómo fue todo Rin?

-muy bien Naruto – sonrió- ves- dijo señalando a su brazo (¡si! hemos puesto la cinta de Rin en otro sitio, así variamos un poco) en el brazo, se mostraba su cinta- ahora oficialmente vuelvo a ser una ninja de Konoha- volvió a sonreír

-¡genial! Vamos a comer ramen para celebrarlo

-Naruto- dijo seriamente Kakashi- no podemos

-¿Por qué?

-tenemos una nueva misión

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Naruto mientras Rin ponía mucha atención a lo que el ninja dijera

-Akatsuki…Tobi- miro a Rin la cual se había quedado bloqueada y miro a Naruto el cual parecía muy interesado en la misión y más cuando reconoció ese nombre

-Tobi…-_mmm ese nombre…el es… ¿el que lucho con Kakashi sensei? ¿El antiguo compañero de sensei? y…amigo de Rin también…vaya…sera complicado…-_ ¿Cuándo nos vamos? dijo eufórico

-tenemos que irnos ya…-se levanto del suelo, donde estaba sentado el y Rin- ¿vamos Rin?- dijo poniendo una mano a dispocision de la joven para ayudarla a levantar

Rin por su parte parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando_… ¿a por Obito? ¿Por qué? No…sin duda no quiero ir…es mi amigo…sigue siendo nuestro amigo… ¿Qué pensara Kakashi de todo esto…? no me gusta esta misión…no me gusta._

-Rin…vamos ya.

-¿Qué? si claro….-dijo cogiéndose de la mano que Kakashi caballerosamente le había dejado y se fue alejando junto a el y Naruto hacia las afueras de la villa.

_**Continuara….**_

_**E**__spero review… que no cuestan nada!! XDD _

_**Fic nuevo:**__ Boku Wa Kaseiyo Usumaki, subido en 4º hokage ¡leer! que tan malo no es (snif-snif) _


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Ey! Gracias por los review, de verdad me animan mucho con los review que me mandáis…Os agradezco de verdad tanto así que os prometo que cuando llegue en review 50, habrá un capitulo especial pero mientras tanto…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 13****. Búsqueda del enemigo. La formación Konoha más Pakkun.**

No les hacia ni pizca de gracia ir tras Akatsuki mas que nada estaban cansados de las peleas y conflictos que ha habido entre ambos, pero no tenían mas remedio, era su misión y debían cumplirla.

De camino a las puertas de la Villa, Kakashi aprovecho para darle a Naruto información sobre su enemigo alias Tobi o cualquier otro que osara enfrentarse a ellos, mientras Rin, por su parte estaba centrada en como debía enfrentarse a Tobi mas sabia y tenia en mente ser ella misma quien intentara hacerle entender a Tobi y si no funcionaba pues le mataría si no le quedaba de otra…aunque le doliera…aunque cubriera.

Tras varios minutos se encontraron a las afueras de la villa y caminando por el bosque Kakashi aprovecho esto nuevamente para preparar la formación. La formación de ataque que había preparado Kakashi era la siguiente: Iría Kakashi al frente del grupo con la vista fijada al frente mas el era quien mejor conocía el terreno y quien mejor estaba de fuerza de los tres, seguido de Naruto que tendría la mirada fija a los enemigos que aparecieran a su derecha y pendiente de dar las indicaciones que Kakashi le diera a Rin, esta ultima estaría pendiente de las trampas u enemigos de la izquierda y de las indicaciones dadas por Naruto de Kakashi. Pakkun iría junto a Kakashi para dar un mayor soporte y usar así el olfato canino a su favor.

-¿habéis entendido la formación?- pregunto el ninja copión

-si- respondieron al unísono los otros dos mas Pakkun

Estuvieron varios minutos en completo silencio, solo pensando planes y estrategias, con la vista fija en su objetivo y pendientes de las indicaciones dadas por el can. (Pensamientos en orden según su posición en la formación)

_-Bien, bien…haber que huelo por aquí…mmm no, no hay nada… ¡espera! ese olor es…es…mi champú… ¿peor quien?...Kakashi no, ¿Naruto? mmm no creo que tenga tan buen gusto como yo… ¿Rin? ohh si…Vamos Pakkun mejor estate centrado en olor a nuestro enemigo…_

_-Vale, parece que Pakkun esta concentrado en su objetivo…Obito…espero que no nos de mucha lata y que no se resista aunque…no lo creo…doy por hecho que tendré que usar nuevamente el sharingan aunque…si lo uso... ¡maldita se! estaremos peleando todo el tiempo, los dos tenemos las mismas oportunidades y posibilidades de ganar… ¿Cómo lo are…como? Y Rin…joder no pensé en como se sintiera ella con esta misión, espero que se centre y que se olvide de que era nuestro amigo…porque sino se doblegara…y no puedo perderla…no ahora…no a ella. ¬¬ .Y Naruto-_dice mirando hacia atrás al chico_-…pues…buff que decir…espero que no me problemas aunque confió en el._

_-tengo sueño, tengo hambre y me aburro ¿Cuándo empezara la acción? buff cuando acabemos con todo esto Kakashi sensei me deberá una buena taza de ramen jajaja ramen quiero ramen… jojo. Pero… ¿Tobi? parece muy fuerte por lo que me ha dicho Kakashi sensei…y era amigo de ellos dos-_dice mirando de forma alternativa a ambos ninjas- _espero poder contra el… ¡tengo ganas de luchar!_

_-Tobi…Obito…es la misma persona... ¿porque tengo que ir en contra de el? no es justo…es mi amigo...-_dijo secándose las lagrimas que empezaban a salir por el nacimiento de sus ojos-_ solo espero que venga a la villa de buenas formas, no quiero usar la fuerza ni matarle aunque…si tengo que hacerlo lo are._

De repente el silencio se rompió entre los dos de adelante, Kakashi y Pakkun, este ultimo parecía haber encontrado algo.

-Kakashi

-si Pakkun, ¿haz encontrado algo?

-eso parece

-¿el que?

-no se…pero huelo a sangre

-Apresuremos el paso

-bien

Dicho esto los cuatro fueron mas rápido, aunque los dos últimos, Naruto y Rin, no habían escuchado la conversación anterior, sabían que algo había pasado, que algo se tramaba Kakashi entre manos…ese aumento de velocidad no era normal y mucho menos casualidad.

**Mientras en otra parte de ese mismo bosque…**

-Tobi- llamaba Deidara- tu conoces mejor esta villa, este bosque, este…lo que sea- empezaba a desesperarse- vamos dirígeme por aquí, yo apenas lo conozco…

-tranquilo yo me encargo-dicho esto se puso delante de el y empezó a dirigir. Detrás de el iría Deidara un pequeño grupo de ninjas que traían con ellos…

-aun no entiendo porque el líder me manda venir contigo ¬¬ y menos con esta pandilla de ignorantes, incompetentes y torpes ninjas

-los hemos traído como apoyo, por si pasa algo fuera de la misión- contexto Tobi a lo dicho por su "compañero de equipo".

-yo no necesito ayuda…puedo solo-dijo Deidara con soberbia

-todos decimos eso "amigo" pero…-silencio-… doy por seguro que sin mi te morirías de miedo por aquí -dijo con tono de broma

-Grrr sabes no te soporto Tobi- grito hacia el chico que tenia delante suya, mientras los ninjas de apoyo (que eran 3 por si no lo había dicho antes) cuchicheaban entre ellos.

**Mientras con el grupo de Konoha…**

Aun con el paso rápido impuesto por Kakashi y Pakkun, se escucho un estruendo o mas un grito…se paró un momento y Kakashi apoyo su cabeza a la de un árbol

-están cerca, alguien viene-dijo

-¿Cuántos son?- pregunto Naruto

-son 2 aunque…debemos sumarlos a los otros tres que vienen tras ellos

-¿amigos o enemigos esos 3?- pregunto Rin

-enemigos- sentencio Pakkun

-apresuremos el paso-dijo Kakashi

-¿Por qué no mejor ponemos trampas?-sugirió Rin con la esperanza de que fueran las trampas y no ella quien cazara a Tobi/Obito

-me gusta la idea Rin… pero…- sonrió el ninja - …no sabemos si pasaran por aquí

-eso es fácil Kakashi-dijo mirando a Pakkun- ¡Oye Pakkun! dime, por la dirección que están… ¿vienen hacia aquí?

-si, sin duda, pasaran por aquí en…-olfateo-…media hora, en ese momento estarán justo aquí, tal y como van de ritmo están los dos primeros en media hora, los otros tres en treinta y dos minutos después, van de apoyo, como una trampa-dijo el can

-ya tenemos la información Kakashi, ahora podemos hacerlas trampas, colocarlas, conoces muy bien el bosque, tu dirás donde las colocamos-dijo la ninja

-yo este…bien, pongámoslas entonces

- pero yo quería luchar… ¿para que trampas? vamos a parecer unos cobardes-dijo Naruto indignado

- Naruto…a veces es mejor poner trampas que luchar-dijo su sensei mirándole a los ojos- además, nos da tiempo para descansar-dijo con una sonrisa mas abierta- ¿verdad Rin?

-…- no contexto se encontró perdida en sus propios pensamientos haciendo caso omiso lo dicho por Kakashi –_ Espero que todo vaya como me gustaría…pero… ¿Cómo? es decir… ¿Por qué? como voy a poder atacarle y matarle yo misma…nunca lo he hecho…porque…porque tengo que hacerlo, porque es tan difícil hacer que se de cuenta de lo que debe o no hacer… ¡maldita sea Obito…eres un tonto! _

-Rin…-hablo Kakashi- ¿estas bien?

Esta siguió con sus pensamientos sin prestar atención al ninja que estaba delante suyo

-Rin

No le presto atención, parecía concentrada en otra cosa, en otra persona…Kakashi cansado se acerco a ella por detrás y le puso un kunai en el cuello haciendo que Rin se despejara y reaccionara

-ya eran horas de que me hicieras caso-dijo en tono serio

-idiota, me as asustado-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-esa era la idea, no me hacías caso… ¿Qué tal que hubiera sido un enemigo apunto de matarte y no yo para hacerte volver a la realidad? – pregunto hecho una furia

-lo…lo siento…yo…este…perdóname- dijo la ninja bajando la cabeza

-no podría haberlo soportado Rin…eres demasiado importante para mi-dijo a su oído, provocando el sonrojo de la ninja

-yo…yo…-estaba sonrojada, pero se lo tapo dando se la vuelta para ver a Kakashi y para que Pakkun y Naruto no la vieran así- ya puedes dejar de apuntarme con el kunai ¿no crees?

-esto…si claro- contexto algo nervioso por la cercanía de Rin

-esto…no quiero interrumpir pero…-intervino Naruto- tenemos que colocar las entupidas trampas

Los dos ninjas se separaron y voltearon a ver a Naruto-_ ¬¬ joder Naruto…por una vez tienes razón…_- pensaban los dos al mismo tiempo.

-este bien-dijo Kakashi- a poner las trampas se ha dicho

-¡si!-dijeron al unísono mientras colocaban las trampas según Kakashi les había dicho

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**¿Os a gustado?**__** mmm espero que si, gracias por los review y espero que estéis pasando unas felices vacaciones **_

_**Pos data:**__** aviso…aunque estemos de vacaciones 2 veces a la semana, iré subiendo los capítulos de mis fic**_

_**Pos data 2:**__** Boku Wa Kaseiyo Usumaki, nuevo fic subido en Naruto/ 4º hokage contara las aventuras del hokage mas famoso y mas querido por nosotros…o por lo menos por mi jajaja espero que lo lean y que os guste **_

_**Pos data 3:**__** BESTIOS!!! (k)(k)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ahora para celebrar el REVIEW 50, una pequeña parodia, espero que os guste.**_

_**(Mas abajo esta el Capitulo 14.)**___

_Zory: Gracias por seguir actuando y diciendo las chorradas que os escribo, jajaja_

_Naruto (por lo bajo): Ya era hora que lo reconociera...   
Zory Que te he oído!  
Naruto mira hacia otro lado haciéndose el loco...  
Zory: No me ignores!  
Pakkun: Creía q esto era una celebración? Dejad de pelear...Por el review 50. Felicidades!  
Zory: Gracias! (Gran sonrisa)  
Pakkun (añade): quien lo iba a decir...  
Zory: Eh!  
Rin: He oído celebración? (con ojitos brillantes) Fiesta! (saltitos de alegria) Naruto saca el ramen!  
El ninja asiente fervientemente.  
Kakashi: Habéis traído ramen? (incrédulo) Estamos persiguiendo a los Akatsuki, el ramen es un peso innecesario.  
Naruto: Eh! sensei! Vigila a que llamas peso innecesario!  
Rin (con cara de tontita): Que guapo esta cuando te pones serio. (Suspira)  
Kakashi sonríe  
Naruto gruñe: Podrías hacer algo al respecto. Todo el tiempo están igual  
Zory se ríe: Claro. Eh! Rin, toma un boll de ramen?  
Rin (pasa de Kakashi para centrarse en algo más interesante): ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!! (Bailando de alegria)  
Zory: uy, uy. (Kakashi mira con cara de odio a Zory)Acabo de despertar el sharingan del ninja copión. (Da pasitos hacia atrás, alejándose de él) Ah! Pakkun, socorro! (huye despavorida) Rin sigue a lo suyo, coreando con Naruto: ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!!!...  
Pakkun: Creo q estábamos celebrando el review numero 50 no la existencia de el ramen! (¬¬ este perro siempre tan sabiondo) Rin y Naruto dejan su baile ridículo y tienen la decencia de sonrojarse un poco.  
Rin alza el boll: Por el review 50!  
Todos a coro, incluido Kakashi que ya esta mas calmado después de amenazar a Zory un rato con su sharingan y kunai (Uaaa! Kakashi me ha amenazado! Uaaa! Que afortunada soy!): Por el review 50! (gritan al fin)  
Tobi: Por el review50!  
Le miran con cara de pánico.  
Todos: Aaaaaah! (Salen huyendo por patas)  
Tobi: He dicho algo? Yo también salgo en este fic... Todos me odian por tu culpa! (señala a Zory)  
Zory: UPS! (Sale corriendo detrás de los demás...) Esperarme!  
Llega hazte ellos y se esconde a su lado, detrás de un arbusto: No habéis encontrado un escondite mejor?  
Todos se hacen los despistados.  
Zory: Genial! Ahora nadie quiere ser el responsable...  
Rin: Tú eres la responsable q por algo eres la escritora.  
Zory: Ponte de mi bando o te hago volver a los Akatsuki  
Rin: Hazme volver a la organización y haré lo contrario a lo q tu me escribas.  
Zory: atrévete y...  
Naruto: No! (con cara de shock.)  
Kakashi: Que ocurre?  
Naruto (susurrando): Nos hemos dejado el ramen…  
Rin (con cara de pánico): No! Tobi la tiene secuestrada... (Se desmaya)  
Pakkun pone los ojos en blanco: ya estamos otra vez!  
Naruto (decidido): Vamos a tener q ir en su busca  
Pakkun: Esta vez, planifiquemos mejor el rescate  
Kakashi (tono incrédulo): realmente vamos a ir?  
Naruto: Te hemos ido a rescatar a ti y a Rin no?  
Zory: yo me largo de aquí, antes q tenga q participar en el rescate el ramen!...  
_

_**Continuara…**_

_Espero que os haya gustado, una vez celebrado el review 50…Continuemos con el fic!_

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Heridas y Trampas. Empieza el combate**_

_**Akatsuki Vs Konoha**_

Tras preparar las trampas…Solo les quedaba esperar, con suerte caerían en ellas, para así no tener que moverse mucho tiempo mas, las heridas de Kakashi no estaban serradas del todo…

Los Akatsuki por otro lado, no muy lejos de ellos, avanzaban a gran velocidad hacia la dirección de los ninjas de Konoha, iban en orden de formación, es decir, del más cualificado en ese terreno al menos.

La formación, seria la siguiente: Tobi en primer lugar, ya que era el conocedor de la Villa de Konoha y sabía bien los caminos correctos a seguir, el siguiente era Deidara, no le quedaba de otra, ya que si quería vigilar a Tobi y estar al mando de la operación…no podía hacer otra cosa, los últimos eran tres ninjas seguidores de los Akatsuki, tres ninjas que habían sido contratados para "ayudar" a la organización…aunque algunos tuvieran quejas al respecto…

Pakkun estaba atento a cualquier movimiento era el que estaba más alejado de las trampas y a su vez, el mas cercano a el ninja copión, Kakashi, por su parte, estaba apoyado a un tronco de un enorme sauce a la espera de las indicaciones de Pakkun, seguido de estos dos, estaban Rin y Naruto en el mismo árbol con la diferencia de que estaban dentro de las mediaciones de las trampas puestas y también que Rin estaba cuatro ramas por encima de este.

Todo estaba listo…Solo faltaban que los ninjas de la organización Akatsuki cayeran en la trampa…

-¿crees que picaran?- preguntaba un inquieto can

-No estoy seguro pero…es nuestra única posibilidad-contexto el ninja

-¿estas cansado cierto? ¿No tienes fuerzas para luchar?- volvió a preguntar el can

-Claro que no- se quejo el ninja copión- estoy perfectamente- dijo forzando una sonrisa a modo de tentativa

-¬¬ porque sera que no te creo- dijo el can alzando una de sus patas y tocando con fuerza el hombro derecho del ninja

-auch!- se quejo este antes de que le empezara a salir un poco de sangre

-¡ves! lo dije…vete a que te cure Rin las heridas, yo me quedo, no tardaran en venir pero…ella no tardara tanto en curarte

-De eso nada-dijo Kakashi apartando la pata del cande la herida abierta y cubriéndose la herida- no quiero que lo sepa ni ella ni Naruto

-No tuviste tiempo para recuperarte cuando estábamos en la villa…ahora vete yo te cubro y nada de rechistes.

-pero…-intento quejarse pero el can no le dejo echándolo de el árbol sin miramientos. Provoco que este cayera al suelo y a los pocos segundos fuera donde se encontraba Rin

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto algo angustiada la ninja

-Nada, que Pakkun se divierte el tirarme al suelo

-¬¬ dime…-exigió la ninja

-Estoy herido en el hombro… ¿puedes curarme?- pregunto el ninja

-pero…como… ¡como puedes estar herido sin haber luchado aun!- reclamo la muchacha

-digamos que…mientras estuve en la villa…no pude recuperarme del todo-dijo mirándola a los ojos a los cuales le empezaron a salir lagrimas…-¿Qué te pasa?

-nada…solo…es mi culpa- dijo alzando su brazo hacia dirección al hombro de el ninja, y empezó a curárselo. Mientras Kakashi le quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos

Tras algunos segundos ambos se miraron, Kakashi tras la mascara sabia que estaba sonrojado por ella, mientras Rin a su vez estaba totalmente sonrojada, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el ninja y Naruto que estaba un poco mas lejos y parecía interesado en la conversación a este se le unió Pakkun que tras su posición estaba mas atento a lo que hacían ellos dos a los movimientos del enemigo.

Ambos se fueron acercando, intentando juntar los labios, para que por fin surgiera entre ellos el beso tan ansiado, Naruto estaba que no se lo creía (que ingenuo es ¬¬) y Pakkun estaba contento, pero…

-Kakashi!- llamo el can de un momento a otro sin previo aviso- ven-dijo antes de ladrar.

Estos dos se separaron y se miraron avergonzados, algo pasaba, estaban en una misión ¿Cómo se les ocurría ponerse a ser carantoñas con todo el lió que se les venia encima? Se separaron sin mirarse a los ojos, sabían perfectamente que si lo hacían se avergonzarían aun mas de lo ocurrido, Kakashi abandono el su sitio junto a Rin y se marcho mas adelante con Pakkun, mientras Rin se volvía a poner en guardia en su lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre Pakkun?-pregunto Kakashi después de dejar a Rin y volver a ponerse en el árbol donde estaba junto a Pakkun.- ¿está cerca ya?

-así es, están muy cerca Kakashi –le contexto este

Varios segundos de espera, en absoluto silencio, esto no le gustaba a ninguno de los ninjas, tanto silencio…no era bueno, ni un ave, ni una hoja caer, ni la brisa del viento…Nada. Se pusieron en guardia, no podían tardar mas…la oscuridad del bosque era infinita aunque aun era de día y aun quedaban algunas horas de sol…solo había oscuridad… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Seguian avanzando, mas estaban seguros de que alguien les esperaba, habían podido oír ase unos momentos un ladrido de un perro, y aun quedaban varios kilómetros para llegar a la villa… ¡perros sueltos…ni de coña!

Siguieron avanzando pero cambiaron las tornas, ahora los tres ninjas acompañantes se colocaban delante, por ordenes de Deidara

-¿Por qué los colocamos delante Deidara?-preguntaba Tobi poniéndose al mismo nivel de ritmo que su compañero detrás de los tres ninjas.

-mira que eres tonto ¬¬

-…

-los colocamos delante por si ay alguna trampa, si es así caerán ellos en dicha situación, no los necesitamos para nada-alego como excusa el ninja

-entiendo- dijo este, aunque su cabeza no le importara la decisión de su compañero, sino el encontrarse con Rin _-¿estará bien? Si...tiene que estarlo estoy seguro que Kakashi la llevo al hospital…tiene que haberlo echo…_

-¬¬ Tierra hablando con Tobi…

-…

-¡imbesil!- grito sin darse cuenta

-¿escuchaste eso Kakashi?-le pregunto Pakkun a pocos metros de esa voz

-si…parece que se acercan

A Kakashi no le hizo falta decir mas, justo en ese momento tres ninjas se acercaban a la trampa puesta…y… ¡maldita sea! la trampa era buen idea pero… ¡no eran ellos los de Akatsuki!

Naruto bajo del árbol y los observo, los había visto antes…o eso creía el.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- le pregunto Kakashi bajando con el del árbol donde estaba

-los he visto antes- dijo señalando los cuerpos de los ninjas

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto el sensei

-claro! en Suna

A Naruto no le dio tiempo de decir mas…en ese momento aparecieron otros dos ninjas encima de los árboles, Rin y Pakkun aun seguian en sus puestos.

-Vaya vaya…Kakashi y…el crió Kyubi interesante…-dijo con sorna Deidara - ¿que piensas Tobi…jugamos con ellos un rato?- dijo dirigiéndose a su derecha, lugar donde estaba sentado su compañero

-si…me parece buena idea ;)-dijo feliz- Yo me pido a el ninja copión y tu al crió ¿entendido?-dijo ahora algo mas serio

Deidara iba a recriminar por el reparto injusto pero…_-¿Tobi serio? Algo trama…sera mejor que se encargue el, quizás lo conoce y conoce sus técnicas y entonces le sera mas fácil…_- Esta bien, encárgate tu.

Rin al ves a Tobi y pensar que se enfrentaría a Kakashi salio de su escondite, colocándose delante de Kakashi, como si estuviera protegiéndole de los Akatsuki. Pakkun por su parte, había hecho su parte, se quedo en su sitio…a la espera de la orden de su amo y compañero.

-Rin…-dijo en voz baja pero feliz Tobi-_ perfecto… no me decepcionas ninja copión. Justo como esperaba…viva._

-¡Tu!- señalo Deidara sorprendido ante la aparición- ¿no se suponía que estaba muerta?-pregunto a gritos a su compañero Tobi

-…- le ignoro y avanzo hacia Rin y Kakashi

Mientras Deidara haciendo lo mismo que su compañero avanzo hacia Naruto, su contrincante en esta pelea.

Tobi se fe acercando mientras Kakashi apartaba a Rin de su alcance…temía por su vida…

Rin vio esto, mas intento ponerse delante de Kakashi otra vez, pero este no se lo permitió, de dio la vuelta y le dijo a su odio…

-No quiero que nada te pase…quédate atrás yo me encargo de el. Tú ayuda a Naruto.

No dejo que ella dijera nada, dicho esto avanzo hacia Tobi, Deidara hacia Naruto y Rin haciendo caso a lo dicho por Kakashi fue en ayuda de Naruto…

_**Continuara….**_

_Lo dicho anteriormente lo repito ahora otra vez… ¡espero que os haya gustado la pequeña parodia! ¬¬ ¿Qué pasa? yo estoy contenta… ¡50 review! son muchos…espero obtener mas a medida vaya poniendo mas capítulos…y que vosotros me vayáis acompañando en ello. Esto no se podría haber logrado sin vosotros… ¡gracias!_


	15. Chapter 15

_¡Ey! Gracias por los review . Espero que os guste el capitulo de hoy y que me dejéis algunos review… ¡que no cuesta nada! xD_

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Derrumbe Infortunio **_

Kakashi aposto por la mejor opción, alejarse con Tobi a otra zona, allí podría tener un combate mejor a iguales, y así también evitaría que en un momento determinado Rin se le uniera…por lo que sin previo aviso hizo una señal a Tobi y empezaron a dirigirse a las afueras de el bosque, a un claro de este, donde se veía un alto acantilado…Eso si, ellos ocuparon la zona de abajo, era mejor quedarse abajo, era mas fiable para sus técnicas.

Mientras Deidara trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, tenia delante de si al niño Kyubi y a una "traidora". _Pero…no se suponía que estaba muerta… ¡que coño esta pasando aquí! _ No le molestaba en absoluto la idea de luchar contra esos dos, el a su forma de ver, tenia ventaja, de repente saco para sorpresa de los ninjas que aunque estaban en guardia no pudieron evitarlo, saco masa y empezó a formar lo que seria el enemigo a batir para ambos ninjas…

Tobi fue el primero en atacar que sin previo aviso cargo contra el ninja copión

-Obito…maldita sea, que demonios ases- dijo mientras esquivaba los golpes de este, mientras se recuperaba y se levantaba su banda de la villa, dejando expuesto al Uchiha su Sharingan.

-creo que es obvio, te ataco- dijo mordaz mientras cargaba nuevamente contra el ninja

-no puedes contra mi Obito…nunca pudiste…no creas que vas a poder ahora y menos sin la evolución de su sharingan-dijo mientras realizaba sellos llamando así a su jauría ninja para que atacaran al Akatsuki

Tobi no contexto, a ciencia cierta sabia que solo se podía evolucionar su sharingan matando a su mejor amigo y…aunque no lo quiera creer…su mejor amigo siempre había sido Kakashi…

Mientras Rin y Naruto estaban en guardia, con kunai en mano empezaron a cargar contra Deidara, este a su vez esquivo los ataques con facilidad, subió a uno de los árboles y mas tarde salto cayendo encima de un enorme pájaro y saliendo volando mas tarde…

Por su parte Naruto y Rin contrariados decidieron ir tras el, Deidara desde las alturas los veía mas se reía de ellos, _¿tan fácil era huir de esos dos? ¡Ja! y a ellos los llaman ninjas. _Rin y Naruto van tras el con la esperanza de pillarlo, el ninja crea clones que siguen al Akatsuki para no perderlo de vista en ningún momento _vamos! es imposible que tantas copias lo pierdan de vista ¿ o no?_

En otra parte mas alejada, Kakashi y Tobi/Obito empiezan a defenderse de los golpes del otro contrincante, entre kunais y técnicas copiadas ambos no dan abasto…

**Mientras en Konoha…**

En el despacho de la Hokage, se encontraba ella y Sakura, la cual la esta ayudando con varios rollos ya sabéis…minucias burocráticas (jjeje).

En esto, llega Jiraiya el cual sorprende ambas ninjas y se sienta sin previo aviso en la silla delante de Tsunade, con cara seria…poco común en el.

-¿te ocurre algo Jiraiya?-pregunta Tsunade extrañada

-quizás…

-¿el que?-pregunta Sakura metida en la conversación y extrañada por la actitud misteriosa y seria del sanin.

-Pakkun ha llegado a la villa hace pocos minutos…-dijo el sanin

-¿y bien?- pregunto la hokage apoyándose sobre sus codos

-ya han tenido contacto con los Akatsuki…la batalla a comenzado entre ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de LOS?- reclama y marca la ultima palabra "LOS".

-pues…que Tobi no estaba solo…

-¿con quien esta?-pregunta Sakura temiendo lo peor

-Con aquel Akatsuki que hacia cosas con masa- dijo algo pensativo- no me acuerdo del nombre…-dijo simplemente

-¡eres un desastre como informante!

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? no tengo memoria de lince

- ¬¬… y bien donde esta Pakkun

-esta cansado de la caminata que se ha echado…esta en mi casa descansando

- bien, pero ahora no tenemos el nombre del ninja y todo…porque tengo a un mal informante

-eh! ya te dije que…

- Se llama Deidara-dijo en susurro pero fue escuchado Sakura

-¡eso! eso es lo que dijo Pakkun- dijo victorioso Jiraiya- además de otros tres ninjas los cuales parecen haber caído en la trampa puesta por Kakashi y compañía- dijo finalmente

-mmm entendido…entonces solo les quedan los akatsuki para vencer…espero que lo consigan sin perdidas…-dijo pensativa la hokage

Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio, pensando en lo bueno, en lo malo…en todo lo habido y por haber…hasta que Sakura hablo.

-¿Creéis que vuelvan sanos y salvos?

Ninguno de los sanin respondió, les costo hacerlo…ni ellos mismos sabían la respuesta, por supuesto Naruto había mejorado sus técnicas, Kakashi era un gran ninja con muchas técnicas y sellos y después estaba Rin una gran medico y con astucia y fuerza suficiente para ayudar a los ninjas.

**Mientras en el combate…**

Los clones del ninja se acercaban sigilosamente al Akatsuki el cual yacía en el suelo descansando después de huir de los otros ninjas…

Cayendo este en una emboscada, ambos ninjas y el akatsuki no se percataron de que estaban en sima del acantilado donde se encontraba Kakashi…

El Akatsuki viéndose en mal lugar empezó a crear una pequeña bomba con la masa, la cual la lanzo a ambos ninjas, Naruto y Rin esquivaron el ataque más esta bomba callo al suelo, provocando un derrumbamiento…

Kakashi se encontraba muy concentrado para darse cuenta de lo que se le venia encima, rocas de gran tamaño se alzaban sobre su cabeza, Tobi, no era la excepción a la regla, estaba en la misma situación que el ninja copión, demasiado preocupado en las técnicas y sellos de su contrincante como para darse cuenta de las rocas…

…no hasta demasiado tarde…

Rin y Naruto oyeron voces por debajo de ellos, cual fue su sorpresa y temor al darse cuenta de que las rocas cayeron encima de esas voces…

-Kakashi…-dijo Rin al borde de las lágrimas

-¡sensei!-grito Naruto bajando por el acantilado dispuesto a ayudar a su sensei, muchacho bajo y empezó a quitar piedras desesperadamente mientras Deidara desde la altura y viéndose solo nuevamente y la junto a la perdida de un miembro de la organización decidió huir, antes de que Rin se diera cuenta huyo.

Rin bajo y empezó a ayudar a Naruto a quitar piedras, cuando ya habían despejado las suficientes rocas se dieron cuenta de una pequeña cueva la cual era la única esperanza de que Kakashi se diera cuenta de que estaba ay y de que entrara…

-¿crees que este ay dentro?-pregunto Naruto

-eso espero…no nos queda de otra que esperar de se haya dado cuenta de la existencia de esta cueva para salvarse…

- ¿y el otro Akatsuki? donde crees que este

Rin no contexto, no habían encontrado su cuerpo durante la barrida de piedras que habían hecho…solo daba dos opciones.

_huyo antes de que las piedras cayeran _

_entro a la cueva junto Kakashi_

La suerte estaba echada…solo quedaba esperar y velar por el bienestar del ninja copión…

-vamos Naruto…quitemos el resto de las piedras para poder entrar dentro

-si vamos a ayudar a Kakashi sensei!-dijo el ninja justo antes de empezar a quitar piedras…

**En un lugar oscuro y frió…**

El derrumbe los había pillado desprevenidos, ahora solo quedaba una opción para salir vivos de ello…trabajar en equipo… _¿pero como hacerlo si es tu enemigo a quien tienes al lado?_ se preguntaba mentalmente Kakashi el cual sin saber porque había salvado a Tobi de caer debajo del amasijo de piedras…

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

_¡Gracias por los review! Espero que este nuevo Capitulo os guste . Si es así dejad constancia de ello en un review _

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**Derrumbe Infortunio Volumen 2**_

_**Trabajo en equipo**_

Kakashi y Tobi/ Obito se encontraban dentro de la cueva, desde allí Kakashi escuchaba los gritos de Naruto pidiendo a Rin que le echara una mano con una de las piedras, por lo menos le buscaban eso era bueno…o eso pensaba Kakashi…

Poco a poco los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y Tobi ya estaba empezando a despertar.

Fuera de la cueva, Rin y Naruto hacían esfuerzos sobre humanos eliminando y quitando piedras, apenas les quedaba chakara…pero debían seguir adelante con la esperanza de que Kakashi estuviera al otro lado…dentro de la cueva.

Tobi abrió poco a poco los ojos, y se encontró en un lugar húmedo, frió y oscuro. Se escuchaban gritos, llamadas y por supuesto la voz de cierto ninjas que reconoció al instante como la voz de Kakashi.

-Vaya hombre, por fin despiertas, pensé que tendría que zarandearte para que espabilaras.

Tobi lo miro sin comprender, _¿Qué demonios hacía el en ese sitio con Kakashi? ¿Cómo había llegado ay dentro?_ Esas y muchas más preguntas pasaron por su mente…Pero parece que el ninja genio sabía que pensaba eso y respondió a ellas como si fuera que las había dicho en alto…

-Estamos dentro de una cueva, ya que las caídas de las rocas encima de nosotros no me parecía la mejor forma de morir.

-¿Por qué demonios me salvaste? porque fuiste tu…yo no vi las rocas venir…

-Si fui yo, pero…-dudo en que decir, ni el mismo sabía porque le había salvado la vida a su enemigo, a un miembro de la organización ninja mas peligrosa de estos tiempos, a un miembro de Akatsuki…pero antaño su mejor amigo.

- ¿pero que?- insistió Tobi empezando a incorporarse.

-Te salve porque no quería estar solo en la cueva-dijo como excusa más a sabiendas de que eso no era cierto…no sabía ni el mismo porque lo había echo…

Tobi pareció meditar lo que acababa de decir Kakashi…no le encontró ninguna lógica pero sinceramente no le importaba…La idea de estar dentro de una cueva…otra vez… no le gustaba…ya tenía malos recuerdos de ello.

**Flash Back**

_Habían secuestrado a Rin, los enemigos buscaban información pero a Kakashi como siempre le importaba más la estúpida misión que un miembro del equipo…_

_Entonces encare a Kakashi pero este ni se inmuto y después de eso nos separamos, yo fui por el lado donde aquellos ninjas la habían secuestrado mientras el a pos de encontrar la idea de solucionar aquel problema de solucionar la misión._

_Poco a poco fui perdiendo de vista a Kakashi…_

_Camine y camine con la esperanza de que Rin aguantara un poco y la encontrara viva… y así fue. Entre en una de las cuevas de la Villa, allí vi a los ninjas de la Hierva que se habían llevado a Rin, dispuesto a echarle narices al asunto amenace a ambos ninjas, pero…no todo fue como quise, me encontré acorralado y estaba solo, Rin estaba atada a una roca gigante, no podía moverse y mucho menos ayudarme, pero justo cuando estaba recitando mis oraciones…_

_Llegó Kakashi y salvo el día…como diría yo. Me ayudo a salir de esa situación pero con una gran perdida, un kunai del enemigo que iba dirigido a mi, le llego a el en el ojo, perdiéndolo al instante…y todo por salvarme, y todo por intentar que no me pasara a mi eso mismo…entonces mi Sharingan por primera vez broto y mientras Kakashi sacaba a Rin, yo me encargue del enemigo…_

_Justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir, uno de la Villa de la Hierva hizo una serie de sellos y después de eso…la cueva empezó a caer sobre nosotros…acabamos atrapados, bajo un amasijo de piedras…_

_Una de ellas iba a alcanzar a Kakashi… pero…me interpuse y me callo a mi en lugar de a el…Me callo justo en un lado entero de mi cara y cuerpo…le pedí a Rin que como regalo a Kakashi por no haberle dado nada por su ascenso a Jonin, que me quitara uno de mis ojos con el Sharingan activado, así hacía premio y recompensa por haberme ayudado con el kunai y haber perdido el ojo por ello…y también…porque no le había regalado nada…_

_Después de esto, Rin como medico ninja que es hizo lo que le pedí y tras un par de tiempo lo hizo colocándole el ojo a Kakashi…_

_Al instante de ello, las rocas volvieron caer nuevamente, les grite que se fueran…al principio parecían rehúso a irse…pero…le pedí a el que cuidara de Rin por lo que sin remedio tubo que irse y llevarse a Rin con lagrimas en los ojos…tuvieron que irse y abandonarme a mi suerte…me prometieron volver con Yondaime Sensei…pero…cerré los ojos y lo ultimo que recuerde fue una sombra de un ninja a mi lado…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Ambos ninjas decidieron llegar a la conclusión de que si querían salir de allí vivos, tendrían que cooperar entre ellos. La cueva sin duda era vieja, y cualquier movimiento de sellos la haría caer sobre sus cabezas…

Mientras fuera Rin y Naruto seguían gritando a cal y canto para que Kakashi les escuchara y pudiera responder, pero esto fue en vano, el ninja copión que estaba dentro sin que ellos lo supieran no había querido responder, estaba demasiado cansado como para tener fuerzas de chillar.

-¿Qué hacemos Rin?-pregunto Naruto algo irritado y cansado

-Seria mejor ir a pedir ayuda, ay demasiadas rocas para que podamos los dos solos…

-Esta bien, vete tu y yo me quedo con las rocas- dijo el ninja

-Tengo una idea mejor

-¿Cuál?

-Ve tu, yo me quedo con las rocas y quitándolas del medio y si consigo eso, puedo curarle pues soy de entre los dos la medico-dijo guiñándole el ojo al ninja que tenía delante de si.

-Esta bien, iré a Konoha…nos vemos- dijo mientras partía velozmente perdiéndole entre los árboles del mismo bosque donde minutos antes había estado luchando contra Deidara.

**Mientras en otro sitio mas oscuro que en la cueva….**

Deidara estaba nervioso…como explicarle al líder que el plan había fracasado y que el mismo había matado sin querer al imbesil de Tobi.

Se le acerco a Zetsu, que tras contarle lo sucedido…pareció ¿preocupado? ¿Deprimido? a saber pero se fue…no le quedaba de otra, sabía que el líder se iba a enfadar y mucho…

Sin saberlo, Zetsu estaba hablando con el líder y le contó la historia, más consiguió que el castigo no fuera tan brutal como Deidara se esperaba…

**En la cueva con Kakashi y Tobi/Obito…**

-¿entonces formamos equipo mientras estemos aquí para ayudarnos y después…a muerte?- preguntó Tobi cansado del silencio entre ellos.

-Como quieras…-dijo con desgana el ninja copión.- Pero sabes, me gustaría aprovechar esto para pedirte que volvieras… ¿Qué dices?

-No, esa decisión se tomó hace mucho tiempo, no pienso volver…que te quede claro. Nunca volveré a la Villa de Konoha

-¿entonces? tienes claro ser mi enemigo y enemigo de Konoha ¿verdad?

Tobi no contexto, solo le miró y le gruñó a regañadientes…

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

_¡Gracias por los review!__ se que siempre empiezo así pero es que no se como comenzar, no se que decir para agradeceros el apoyo que me dais con el fic. _

_Dicho esto, espero que este capitulo os guste y __advertiros __de que el final esta ya muy cerca. __¿Os lo vais a perder? __Espero que no. Por lo tanto… ¡que de comienzo el nuevo capitulo!_

_**Capitulo 17**_

_**Derrumbe Infortunio Volumen 3**_

_**Amistad, Amor y Sacrificio **_

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos de que Kakashi le dijera que volviera a la Villa de Konoha, su hogar como decía el mismo, no es que se lo planteara ni nada por el estilo, pero había que reconocer que le gustaba la idea de volver a ver los grandes árboles, el centro de la Villa, el parque, los paseos, las personas conocidas y amigos, y por supuesto su hogar, el lugar de residencia del Clan Uchiha, aunque como Itachi decía, fue destruido solo quedaban ruinas…Además de mas cosas y monumentos de la Villa…¡No! no podía estar pensando en eso…no quería, y si quería no debía volver.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Estaba desesperada, Naruto hacía unos momentos que se había marchado y ahora solo le quedaba esperarle al junto el grupo de ambus que le pudieran ayudarla a sacar a Kakashi y a un posible Obito que no sabía ni encontraba su cuerpo por ninguna parte.

Sacaba piedra y una y otra…no paraba, grito el nombre de Kakashi muchas y muchas veces, ninguna vez fue respondida…y sus nervios eran mayores…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Obito aun no le había dado una respuesta, en su mente tenía que idear un plan o algo…no sabía el que, pero…lo quería de vuelta en la Villa junto a os amigos, conocidos, estaba seguro de que Tsunade, la Hokage, le ayudaría y le dejaría estar en la Villa…si, estaba seguro de ello.

Tenía miedo también, desde luego quería que Obito volviera a la Villa, pero…conocía y conoce muy bien los sentimientos de Obito por Rin…¡Su Rin! Estaba claro que ella le amaba a el, los intentos de besos le valían como prueba de ello y pronto, muy pronto le podría dar una vida a ella junto a el mismo. Aunque Obito volviera…lo tenía claro, Rin estaría junto a el, y de eso, se encargaría.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

No, no iba a volver a Konoha, se negaba, se niega…no piensa caer en las redes de esos ninjas, siempre, de pequeño le negaban, ¿Por qué? por no poder utilizar el sharingan, como cualquier otro miembro de su Clan, por así decirlo…Era la vergüenza de su Clan, y o eso decían de el cuando era pequeño. Ahora como adulto, aquellos que se negaban a el, aquellos que se metían con el, aquellos que se reían de el…lo pagarían, si, lo pagarían con la vida, cuando sufrieran la destrucción de la Villa Oculta de Konoha. Pero…¿Qué hacer con Rin? Siempre la había amado, y siempre la amará…y ahora…estaba junto a esos a lo cuales odiaba y siempre odiará. No, no podía matarla, era y es demasiado importante para el mismo e incluso para Kakashi…¡Siempre tendría que competir contra el! He incluso por ella…Y lo haría si era necesario.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Las rocas eran mas movibles, mas fáciles de quitar, volvió a gritar ambos nombres, con la esperanza de ser respondida…¡y así fue! escucho la voz de Kakashi y no sabía como sentirse, si bien o mal cuando también escucho la voz de Obito.

Empezó a volver y a quitar piedras con más rapidez, la idea de que estuvieran los dos solos, en un mismo lugar, no eran de buen agrado…¿se estarían peleando?

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Escucho la voz de Rin y respondió, se acerco a las grandes rocas que taponaban la salida, el escape, su libertad…

Miró a Obito, este al igual que el se incorporo y empezaron a mover piedras, era lo mejor, trabajo en equipo, por lo menos para salir de allí y después…¿a muerte? Como había dicho su buen amigo o enemigo depende de cómo se mire.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

¡Genial! Era lo que esperaba, Rin, ella estaba preocupada por el, miró a Kakashi, sus miradas se cruzaron, empezó a mover piedras junto a Kakashi…

Trabajo complicado por así decirlo, seguro, conociendo a Kakashi pensaría que es "Trabajo en equipo" ¡Pamplinas! Eso, hacía mucho tiempo que no era ni significaba nada para el, para el…eso no existía. La única persona signa de su confianza, Rin, y ahora le había fallado. ¿En que pensaba? No, ni el mismo lo sabía…No podía ser tan débil, no otra vez, no era justo.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Movió piedras, hasta que al final pudo hacer un agujero, un hueco lo suficiente mente grande para poder ver el interior de la cueva, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sin duda, esa cueva era parecida por el tamaño, dimensiones y oscuridad a la que Obito había estado años atrás, donde ambos ninjas que estaban dentro en eso momentos antes amigos , ahora enemigos, donde esos ninjas la habían rescatado de una muerte segura, y ahora ella, tenía el papel de hacer lo mismo…Tenía que hacerlo…Debía hacerlo. Por ellos…Por sus camaradas…Por su amigo…Por su amor.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ambos ninjas vieron el hueco abierto por Rin. Obito, cansado de todo esto, ataco a Kakashi por la espalda, y este a su vez no pudo hacer nada, no se esperaba un ataque de repente y menos cuando estaban apunto de ser salvados por Rin, por ella.

Una herida, sangre, todo eso se veía en el cuerpo de Kakashi, un kunai incrustado en su espalda, provocaba la saliente de la sangre…Cuando se hubo repuesto de dicho ataque empujo a Obito y sin importar las suplicas de Rin, ambos volvieron a la carga con sus ataques y movimientos, con sus sellos y contra-ataques…Lo que no dieron cuenta era que dichos movimientos, ataques y sellos provocaban la caída inerte de piedras, pequeñas por ahora…pero el derrumbe era inevitable…¡que tontos podían llegar a ser!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Rin por su parte, transformo su alegría al verlos vivos, en furia y tristeza, ¿Cómo podían ser tan tantos de pelearse dentro de una cueva que amenaza con derrumbarse? Claro, eran hombres, totalmente normal.

Grito, suplico y lloro…pero nada, siempre estarían igual e incluso al borde de la muerte, sin duda, el primero en atacar había sido Obito pero…¿Por qué Kakashi respondía a los golpes? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que la cueva estaba cayendo sobre sus cabezas? No, sinceramente no parecía darse cuenta de ello ni de nada.

Quito las ultimas piedras y al fin pudo abrir la cueva, intento separarlos, pero es inútil, sin testaduras hasta mas no poder.

La cueva finalmente cedió, era inevitable, sabía que pasaría. Ellos paran el ataque y miran lo que provocan, empiezan a correr hasta la salida en la cual grito y les espabilo para que vengan ¡Ya!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Las pelean nunca son buenas y menos si se peleaban dentro de esa cueva apunto de caer, corren con intención de llegar a la salida, Obito para ser mas rápido, después de todo Kakashi esta herido, y cayo, tampoco era algo difícil de predecir, Obito lo miro con aires de grandeza, había ganado, era mejor de los dos, ya lo había demostrado.

Obito llego a la altura de Rin, le sonrió pero esta parecía estar llorando, aunque quisiera no podía entrar dentro de la cueva, ella parecía cansada, agotada…Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, desde luego, sería idiota al hacerlo pero…Ella le amaba a el, y el a ella…No podía hacer nada, solo ayudar y compensar por los daños hechos.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

No podía creerlo, Kakashi…allí en el suelo, Obito a su lado pero…¿Por qué? porque siempre tenía que perder a uno para estar con el otro…¿Acaso esto no podía ser como cuando eran niños y estaban los tres juntos y felices? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Entro a la cueva, las lágrimas de Rin eran más que evidentes, tenía que sacar a Kakashi de allí como sea. Se acerco a el y ayudo a apoyarse en si para que pudiera caminar, a pocos metros de la entrada, su pierna quedo prisionera…Soltó a Kakashi y este le miro sorprendido ¿Acaso le había entrado en la cueva para salvarle y el ahora morir?

-¿Por qué Obito?

-Por ella

-No te entiendo, vamos, yo te ayudo

-No puedes hacer nada, solo sal y protégela…Has lo que yo no pude hacer.

-No pienso dejarte aquí otra vez, ¡vamos!

-Kakashi, sal de una vez, no dejes que me sacrificio sea en vano, por lo menos que tenga la oportunidad de estar con uno de los dos…y si es contigo…que sea así.

Mas rocas empezaron a caer, Kakashi se vio obligado a salir de la cueva, fuera de ella, una encontró a una Rin agotada pero dispuesta a entrar para salvarles a los dos, a sabiendas de que moriría si la dejaba entrar a por Obito, la abrazo con fuerza, no la iba a dejar entrar y menos…cuando le había prometido a Obito protegerla y eso, es lo que iba a hacer…

Las lagrimas, y sollozos no se hicieron de esperar para ninguno de los dos, Rin por la idea de perder a un amigo…otra vez, y Kakashi…el por su parte por la idea de haber perdido otra vez a su mejor amigo, de ver como se había convertido en un Akatsuki y había malogrado su existencia, de ver a Rin con vida, de estar junto a ella, de no poder salvarlo se ser salvado por el. Culpable de las lágrimas de la persona amada…de saber que Obito también la amaba a ella. Culpable de todo.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Las rocas empezaban a cubrirle todo el cuerpo, otra vez, esta situación era conocida hasta para el mismo…años atrás lo había pasado…exactamente igual, para salvar a uno y dejarle con el otro…antes en el pasado por salvarla a ella y dejarla con el y ahora por el …para que estuviera con ella…

-Cuídala amigo…

Sus palabras aunque fueron susurros para el mismo retumbaron el toda la cueva, esas sin duda fueron las ultimas palabras de Obito Uchiha.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ambos ninjas lo escucharon, intentaron levantarse pero Kakashi no podía la herida era fuerte y profunda, Rin se la curo en unos segundos, aun un poco cansados se levantaron del suelo, un poco mas alejados se podía escuchar a Naruto venir con el grupo que anteriormente Rin había pedido, ya no eran necesarios, llegaban tarde…ya era tarde.

La cueva termino de derrumbarse, se aprisiono nuevamente la entrada, ya no había nada que hacer…Obito Uchiha…definitivamente estaba muerto.

**Continuara…**

**Siguiente Capitulo ¡Desenlace! ****Fin del Fic: "Game Over"**


	18. Chapter 18

_¡Bueno! se acabo la "aventura" se acabo el fic y lo mas importante… ¡Se acabo el estar aguantando a un incordio como yo! ¬¬ Eso si, hasta el próximo fic, porque… ¡Volveré! Muahmuah! (risa maligna)_

_**LEER LA NOTA FINAL (ABAJO)**_

**Capitulo 18****. Game Over**

Apenas el sol empezaba a salir, los rayos del sol alumbraban en la habitación, dejando entrar la claridad del día. En la habitación, habían varios objetos y muebles, pero lo importante y lo único que cabe a destacar es la cama, en ella dos cuerpos entre lazados, cansados…una noche cansina la anterior. Hacía no más de 24 horas que Obito su compañero y amigo había muerto…o más bien se había sacrificado por así decirlo. Cuando los ambus habían llegado ya era tarde, Rin y Kakashi pusieron marcha a la Villa mientras los ambus sin saber que hacer y sin nada que hacer regresaron por donde había venido junto a un Naruto que parecía no entender lo que estaba pasando exactamente.

Ambos ninjas prometieron ir a visitar a la Hokage al día siguiente…ahora estaban cansados. Al llegar a la casa de Kakashi Hatake hablaron y pusieron "sus cosas" en común y acuerdo. Si, se querían o más bien se amaban. Lo que paso, ya es digno de imaginación (¬¬ no pienso escribir un lemmon ahora…ya os lo podéis imaginar).

Se levantaron cansados, pero aun así contentos, no se arrepentían de lo ocurrido…Claro que no. Se ducharon y bajaron a comer, allí les esperaba Pakkun sin saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido, Kakashi le explico a el can todo lo ocurrido con Obito, eso si, hasta cierto punto…habían cosas que el can ni nadie tenían porque saber…habían cosas que solo les importaban a Rin y a el mismo. Un secreto…Su secreto.

Salieron hacía la oficina de la Hokage, esta les esperaba con mucha impaciencia, quería detalles de lo ocurrido, por supuesto tenía la versión de Naruto, la de Pakkun y la de los ambus que habían acudido pero…Quería saber el final, quería saber el donde esta el Akatsuki llamado Tobi o lo que es lo mismo…el Uchiha llamado Obito.

Ambos llegaron a la oficina en absoluto silencio, se sentaron enfrente de la Hokage, miraron el reloj…llegaban tarde, como siempre…culpa de el ninja, culpa de Kakashi Hatake.

-¿Cómo estáis los dos?- pregunto con curiosidad la líder de la Villa. Ambos se miraron, sonrieron entre ellos y Rin cedió la palabra a Kakashi.

-Estamos bien…-quiño el ojo a su acompañante-muy bien.

-¿seguros? Me han contado lo que paso…lo siento mucho…Se que los dos queríais a Obito Uchiha, que era vuestro compañero…debió ser difícil…-dijo intentando no incomodar en ningún momento a los ninjas que tenía delante. Esta vez fue Kakashi quien cedió la palabra a su… ¿chica?

-Totalmente seguros, no te preocupes por nosotros…-miro a su derecha, Kakashi.- Estamos bien, cumpliendo una promesa.

-¿cumpliendo una promesa?- dijo algo confuso la sanin

-Si, es algo difícil de explicar…dejémoslo así- respondió esta vez el ninja copión.

Y siguieron hablando sobre algunos temas como la Organización Akatsuki, nuevas misiones y por supuesto el seguir entrenando tanto a Sakura como a Naruto.

La líder de la Villa, por muy "vieja" que sea, se daba cuenta de las miradas que había entre los ninjas delante suya, llenas de complicidad y de ternura, como si no les importara demostrar lo cuanto se querían, ya habían estado demasiado tiempo separados…que mas les daba lo que la gente dijera.

-Esto...y una cosa mas.

-Dinos Hokage sama –respondieron al unísono los ninjas

-Esto es para ti Rin, no para Kakashi.

-¿os dejo solas entonces?

-No, no ase falta, no creo que a Rin le moleste, y por supuesto a mi tampoco me molesta que estés aquí mientras le digo lo que le tengo que comunicar a Rin… ¿o acaso a ti si Rin?

-¡No!, no me molesta, para nada, -_es mas, prefiero tenerlo cerca…-_ Y que es lo que me tienes que decir Tsunade

La Hokage se incorporo de su asiento, y empezó a caminar por su despacho hasta llegar a la puerta de dicho despacho, una vez allí dejo a tres niños entrar, dos chicos y una niña. Les dejo tomar asiento en uno de los grandes sillones que adornaban el despacho y se acerco a Rin.

-Ellos son el equipo que pertenecía a uno de los ninjas que han perdido la vida recientemente por Akatsuki… ahora se encuentran sin sensei…me preguntaba yo y todos los miembros del consejo si tu…no se…aceptarías ser la nueva sensei de ellos…

Ron miro con cara incrédula tanto a la hokage como a Kakashi… ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser ella sensei? No tenía ni idea de ello, sin duda...Tsunade estaba loca…Era oficial.

-Pero Hokage yo…no se…-iba a seguir hablando cuando miro a los tres niños que estaban en el sillón, dichos pequeños la miraban con carita de pena y suplicante…no pudo negarse- esta bien, acepto.

-¡¡¡bien!!!- se escucho decir a los niños que no parecían ser mas pequeños que Konohamaru y sus compañeros, sin duda eran de su curso. Ella a su vez sonrió, Tsunade dejo salir a los chicos no sin antes decir que se verían con su nueva sensei al día siguiente por la mañana a las ocho y media para empezar con su entrenamiento ninja.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? No tengo ni idea de ser sensei –dijo Rin mirando a Kakashi

-mmm, esto…siento molestar pero necesito hablar contigo Tsunade- dijo Jiraiya, el cual parecía haber entrado después de la salida del nuevo equipo de Rin.

-Si claro Jiraiya, Chicos…-miro a Kakashi y Rin- me ausento unos segundos, vuelvo enseguida, no tardo- dicho esto salio de el despacho.

Ambos ninjas quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Kakashi decidió hablar.

-¿no sabes lo que harás dices?

-Así es, no se como empezar-dijo ella un poco temblorosa y tímida a su vez.

-Parece que la sensei de esos pobres niños va a tener que tomar un par de clases- dijo en tono de broma.

-¿así? y quien me las va a dar-dijo siguiendo el juego de el ninja.

-no se…yo soy un ninja…podría dártelas yo…aparte de las otras clases que te estoy dando - dijo picándole el ojo, el único ojo visible de forma descarada y picara.

-¡oh vaya! no me había dado cuenta…

-¿Entonces aceptas mis clases?

-no me queda de otra…hasta que encuentre a alguien mejor…

-si, claro hasta que encuentres a alguien mejor… -silencio-¿Qué?- sobre saltándose- Espera… ¡como que alguien mejor! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¡Explícate!!-exigió casi en broma y con enfado

-jajaja que fácil eres de engañar Kakashi

-¬¬ no me ha hecho gracia-dijo haciéndose el ofendido y mostrando una falsa mueca de enfado

-¡oh vamos! no te enfades…Tu eres y has sido el único

-eso espero…

Dicho y hecho se pusieron de acuerdo entre ambos con el trato lo sellaron con un bonito beso, corto por el miedo de que la Hokage entrara pero dulce…Kakashi le enseñaría a ser una buena sensei…apartes de otras cosas por las noches…lo que ellos no sabían era que ya habían personas que sabían de esta relación e incluso antes que ellos mismos.

-¬¬ ya eran horas de que se dijeran lo que sienten…

-cierto Jiraiya-dijo con calma y al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa la líder de la Villa de Konoha.

-¿Cuánto crees que duraran sin decirnos nada Tsunade?- pregunto el sanin

-a saber, ambos son muy reservados.

-¿hemos llegado tarde para el beso?- preguntaron al unísono Sakura y Naruto

-así es- respondió sonriente Jiraiya

-¡mierda!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-tranquilos…la relación apenas comienza…ya veras como mas adelante seguimos viendo besos…

**Mientras con Kakashi y Rin…**

-¿No te sientes observado?- preguntó Rin a el ninja

-Un poco, ¿a que se deberá? –dijo algo curioso acercándose a ella para volver a besarla

-no se…no se…

**¿¿¿¡¡¡¡****Fin**

_**NOTA FINAL: **_

**¡Ah! Una cosa, mi próximo fic se llamará PAPA KAKASHI, espero que cuando lo suba reciba las mismas muestras de gratitud y de "amor" que e recibido en el transcurso de este fic.**

**Me han pedido que haga una segunda parte de este fic, y no se si hacerla o no, pero si alguien quiere que la haga, decídmelo con vuestra sugerencia en el ultimo review.**

_**Muchas gracias a todos/as **_

_**Besitos con sabor a Kakashi**_


	19. Chapter 19

_¡Muchas gracias por todos los review gente bonita! Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo de este fic, por así decirlo…la segunda parte del fic. Muchas gracias también a las personas que siguen mis fic y que mandaron en el capitulo 18 su review y que me dejaron constancia de que querían la segunda parte que les estoy apunto de ofrecer. Muchos besitos con Sabor a Kakashi o…a lo que quieran porque…se de una que lo vas a preferir con Sabor a Naruto xD. _

**Capitulo 19. Error, Equivocación y Mal Augurio**

Algunas semanas habían pasado ya desde lo ocurrido con Obito, esta vez si estábamos seguros de su muerte. Hoy por hoy nos encargábamos de las misiones a pos de Akatsuki.

Todos en la Villa estaban yendo ocupados, entre misiones, los exámenes de Chunin, entrenamientos de sus equipos entre otras cosas…Y en equipo siete, formado por Sakura, Naruto y el nuevo integrante, Sai, no era menos, junto a su sensei, Kakashi, hacía algunos días que habían ido a una misión, y dos horas en volver a Konoha, o eso dijo Pakkun que tardarían en volver, como siempre…las misiones de este equipo, estaban relacionadas con la Organización Akatsuki.

Por otra parte estaba Rin, con el grupo de genin que tenía ahora mismo a su cargo, Hige Inuzuka, Daisuke Morino, Miyuki Mitarashi, ellos eran su nuevo equipo, al cual por ahora al ser solo genin se les asignaban misiones de rango D, nada difícil, nada fuera de lo normal…aburridas según Rin.

Esa mañana, el equipo de Rin junto a su sensei, ya habían acudido a una misión. Se encontraban en el bosque, buscando a un maldito gato de lazo rojo en su oreja, como siempre…Rin también se acordaba de esa misión, ella y su antiguo equipo, Kakashi y Obito, también habían hecho esa misión cuando eran más jóvenes, ahora…le tocaba a ella junto a su equipo, el cual por coincidencias del destino…El equipo siete.

Se encontraban en el bosque, a pos de un gato maldito que se movía a la velocidad del rayo, Rin estaba sentada un mecanismo en los oídos, para poder estar en contacto con su equipo, mientras los muchachos se encontraban buscando al gato, que bien sabido era que sus huidas de la Villa eran constantes.

En otra parte de la Villa, en concreto en la entrada de Konoha, se encontraban el equipo siete, Naruto, Sakura, Sai y su sensei, como no, Kakashi Hatake, el cual se encontraba leyendo, como siempre sus tan famosos Icha-Icha. Entraron por las puertas y se adentraron a la Villa, tenían un informe que entregar a la Hokage y por supuesto no podían esperar.

Mientras en la Torre de la Hokage, se encontraba Tsunade, esperando la llegada de Kakashi y su equipo. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, tras un leve "adelante", dejo pasar al equipo en cuestión.

-Bienvenidos, por lo que veo…Todo ha ido bien ¿verdad?- menciono la Hokage, esperando el tan importante informe y las nuevas noticias de Akatsuki.

-Si, tenemos nuevas noticias pero…quizás no sean tan buenas después de todo…- dijo el ninja copión, mientras sus alumnos asentían con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- estaba ligeramente preocupada… ¡para que mentir! Estaba muy preocupada y asustada, cualquier cosa era posible de esos miserables.

-Han extraído a otro más…solo quedan tres- poso su mirada en uno de los miembros de su equipo; Naruto- Contando con el Kyubi.

-Entiendo…-se recostó sobre su sillón, algo nerviosa y alterada, sin duda Akatsuki estaba en movimiento y ahora más que nunca, solo quedaban tres, y según el último informe de Jiraiya había uno en libertad…lo cual la alteraba más, uno libre y seguramente dos sellados en personas, entre ellos como siempre recordaba…en el ninja imperativo, cabeza hueca: Naruto.

Lejos de allí, Rin se encontraba en comunicación con sus muchachos, el gato ya había sido encontrado tras veinte minutos de búsqueda en el bosque y otros diez minutos dentro de la Villa…Rin estaba de pie a pos de que sus alumnos llegarán en el punto acordado… De repente sonó un grito por el otro lado del mecanismo que tenía en el oído aún…Miyuki, al otro lado gritaba con horror y miedo.

Cerca de allí, los muchachos estaban aterrados, asustados, no sabían como tratar con esos sujetos, se reían con mucha furia y parecían muy fuertes, y para colmo no estaba su sensei, Rin, con ellos…Hasta el gato había salido corriendo del miedo. Los muchachos estaban arrinconados, no sabían como actuar, su sensei les había enseñado a ser fuertes a no temer a nadie…pero…era imposible no temerles…Solo les quedaba hacer una cosa: ¡Auxilio! ¡Rin Sensei, gritaron, tenían miedo.

Mientras en la Villa, en el despacho aun seguían las cosas como antes, algo alteradas y sobre saltadas. Kakashi y Tsunade siguieron hablando sobre como habían ido a la misión. Shizune toco a la puerta, con Ton –Ton entre sus brazos, con algo de bebida para los ninjas, ya que llegaban cansados y seguramente sedientos. Esta, mientras preparaba las bebidas un de los vasos se rompió, no por una caída, no por un arañazo…era por un mal augurio. Shizune tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero…paso desapercibido por Tsunade, alegando que no era nada. Los muchachos no le hicieron mucho caso tampoco pero…cierto sensei no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo…suspiro, cansado y algo nervioso, desde que había vuelto de Konoha no había visto a Rin… ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Mientras Tsunade y Kakashi hablaban, alejados de la Villa, en los bosques de Konoha, se encontraba Rin corriendo, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, tenía otro mal presentimiento, sus alumnos, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Mientras corría dirección a donde se encontraban los niños encontró por el camino al gato, asustado, alterado, dirección a la Villa, le cogio entre sus brazos, en su pata puso una nota a Tsunade, sabía que ese gato iría o bien a casa de su dueña o bien a la Torre…por lo tanto alguien tenía que ver la nota y pedir ayudarla.

Los niños, por su parte, estaban aún acorralados, asustados, los ninjas que tenían en frente eran peligrosos, tenían la banda rayada, uno de ellos parecía de Konoha, el otro…tenía una pinta de pez, pero no sabían de que Villa era, no le podían ver perfectamente su banda…Tenían ropas negras, con nubes rojas…esa descripción, le sonaba, era una descripción que muchos ninjas habían estado comentando últimamente, su sensei Rin les había hablado de esos ninjas…Se hacían llamar "Akatsuki". Se levantaron torpemente, sabían que sus técnicas de poco les iba a ayudar pero…Hige tenía a colmillos, su fiel acompañante canino con el, porque no usarlo para…

Mientras en la Torre, Tsunade aun continuaba con sus charlas a Shizune, diciéndole que no quería agua, sino sake, Shizune continuaba diciéndole que no, aun era temprano para estar poniéndose borracha, Sai, cansado de todo eso, se sentó en la barandilla de la "ventana" y empezó a dibujar el paisaje, Sakura tenía entre sus brazos a la pobre Ton-Ton que estaba mareada de mirar a los lados de la sanin y su ayudante aleatoriamente, Naruto le pedía a la Hokage una nueva misión, pero…Kakashi, miraba la misma ventana donde estaba Sai sentado, miraba el paisaje que se veía de ella, las puertas de la Villa, y algo más alejada, el bosque, nuevamente ese mal presentimiento…¿Dónde estaba Rin?

De repente, al lado de Sai, se poso un animal, asustado y aterrado, parecía muerto de miedo, como si hubiera visto lo más horrible en su vida, se poso al lado de Sai, este a su vez, lo miro, tenía algo escrito en la pata, un mensaje. Se lo quito de la pata derecha trasera al animalito mientras se ponía a acariciarlo y después entrego el mensaje a la Hokage, cuando vieron todo esto, las miradas se dirigieron al mensaje y el silencio se hizo presente en el despacho…

_Envíen Refuerzos al Bosque._

_Rin…_

A los pocos minutos de enviar al gato con el mensaje, siguió el camino, solo había escuchado los gritos una o quizás dos veces, y el bosque era tan extenso…y para colmo ahora el mecanismo no le servia de mucho…De pronto como si fuera un milagro, ¡Colmillos! El la ayudaría a encontrar a los muchachos y así poder ayudarles con lo que estuviera pasando.

-¿A dónde mandaste a Rin?- pregunto un ninja al borde de la histeria.

-Fue con sus chicos a una misión…lo que no entiendo es este mensaje, el gato era la misión de ellos…

-maldito gato…-murmuro por lo bajo Naruto, llevándose una colleja de Sakura- ¡Auch!

Llevaban unos segundos deliberando porque Rin había enviado esto o si sería una trampa…al ser una trampa… ¿Por qué el gato estaba allí? Después de todo, era la misión encomendada, Kakashi sin esperar ordenes dejo el despacho seguido de Naruto, dirección al bosque, Sai y Sakura decidieron quedarse con la Hokage, desde allí esperarían a los Ambus que después irían como refuerzo, por si acaso…

Colmillos, seguido de Rin, se dirigía a pos de su "amo" al cual estimaba, y estaba preocupado, parecía asustado en el momento que Hige le había pedido que fuera en busca de su sensei…A los segundos, cruzando varios árboles, arbustos y uno de los ríos de la Villa…se encontró con sus alumnos, parecían asustados, pero de que…

Kakashi y Naruto junto a Pakkun, al cual Kakashi había hecho salir para seguir el rastro de Rin y ayudarles en su búsqueda…Pakkun y los ninjas iban a una velocidad aplastante, veloces, se notaba que el ninja copión tenía prisa por llegar, y no era para menos…después de todo…su novia estaba en peligro, y no le hacía falta ningún mensaje para saberlo…había algo que se lo decía…algo extraño…Su corazón.

Rin estaba tan sorprendida como preocupada. Delante de sus ojos, Itachi Uchiha y Kisame, ambos sus "antiguos compañeros" en Akatsuki y ahora, se suponía que ellos la consideraban muerta… ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicar esto? Pero lo primero era lo primero, tenía que sacar a los niños de allí pero ya, la pregunta era… ¿Cómo?

-Vaya, vaya…mira que hemos pescado por aquí… ¿Rin?-pronunció Kisame- Creo que a Zetsu le dará mucho gusto de saber que estas viva… ¿Tu que opinas Itachi?- se volvió a su compañero esperando una respuesta pero…nunca llego.

No pronuncio palabra, sus ojos rojos del sharingan se proyectaron y se fijaron en Rin, ella por su parte algo sorprendida, como iba a salir de esta situación, lo importante era sacar a los chicos pero…como. Vio como Kisame se acercaba a ellos con la gran espada, Rin se coloco delante, protegiéndolos de cualquier daño, Kisame, quiso apartarla, en vano, no se movía de allí y punto, arto de la situación el golpe con la espada se lo llevo ella, un golpe aparte de brutal, fuerte y doloroso, Rin grito a los chicos que se fueran, los refuerzos estaban en camino, ellos lo hicieron, corrieron y corrieron hasta que se encontraron con alguien a quien no esperaban…Kakashi Sensei.

-¿Dónde esta Rin?- dijo, cansado de la misión y ahora de la búsqueda de Rin, los muchachos señalaron adelante, cerca de donde estaban ellos, dejo que Pakkun guiara a los chicos a la Villa; Naruto y el se encargarían del resto…

A el poco tiempo llegaron, solo encontraron a Rin tumbada poca abajo, con mucha sangre a su alrededor, no había nadie por allí cerca…que ellos vieran claro…Kakashi cogio a Rin entre sus brazos después de tomarle el pulso; seguía viva pero con la pulsación muy baja, en esos momentos le habría gustado tener a Sakura cerca…Fue todo lo rápido que pudo hasta la Villa, encontrándose por el camino a los grupos Ambus, los cuales empezaron la búsqueda por toda la zona, después de todo…alguien tubo que herir a Rin…era herida no era normal ni natural…

Llevaron a Rin al hospital de Konoha, allí estuvo todo el tiempo a la espera Kakashi…pronto el sol empezó a ocultarse, la vida de Rin dependía de que sobreviviera a la noche…y el estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella…Todo.

_Continuara…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hola nenas, muchas gracias otra vez por el apoyo que me estáis brindando al hacer mi segunda parte de este fic, os lo agradezco. _

_**NekoChan2:**__ Me alegra saber que te gusta la idea de la segunda parte, aunque tú fuiste una de las personas que la quería. Y como ya te dije, haría que esta pareja pasara por algunas cosas malas, no les voy a poner las cosas fáciles. Besitos con sabor a Nata_

_**NarutoandHinata:**__ Si, soy muy cruel, jajaja…Ya veremos si hay amor y lujuria como dices…Después de todo les voy a hacer muchas cosas malas a estos dos. Besitos con sabor a Cerezas_

_**Hina-Chan Hiyuuga Girl**__: ¿De verdad te a gustado? xD muchas gracias, y tranquila no te hará falta lincharme, porque lo continuare pronto, solo espero no tardar mucho ya que tengo tres fic y los tres son de Naruto, ya sabes cuales porque tu los lees xD. Besitos con sabor a Naruto xD (porque sino luego te quejas si no te los mando con sabor a este rubio…pero te digo que Yondaime es mío ¿entendido? xD)_

_**Ellistriel**__: Me alegra saber que te sorprendí, ya verdad es que al principio no sabía como empezarlo pero…luego se me ocurrió la idea y lo empecé a escribir, y respecto a los tres niños…El Inuzuka, es miembro del Clan, digamos que tengo pensado que sea un primo de Kiba…Luego el otro muchacho, Morino, un sobrino y la chica tengo pensado que sea hermana de Anko, ya se que son muchos OC pero…no tengo pensado que salgan mucho…ya veréis porque a medida avanza el fic. Gracias por leerme y muchos besitos con sabor a Fresas. _

**Capitulo 20. ¿Quién Soy?**

El sol empezaba a salir por detrás de las montañas, el cielo estaba claro, sin nubes a la vista, era un día de calor, no sofocante, pero si de calor, un día en que muchos abrían preferido estar tomando el sol desde un lugar donde tuvieran una posición, cómoda y agradable con una bebida refrescante para saciar la sed…

Pero no, ella se encontraba en la cama…No hacía más de unos segundos que había abierto los ojos, de forma lenta y pausada, el sol era el culpable de ello, había entrado por las cortinas y poco a poco despertándola…Miro a su alrededor, no recordaba como había llegado allí…bueno, en realidad, no tenía ningún recuerdo.

Intento hacer memoria, tenía que recordar algo, se miro a si misma, tenía una bata blanca con un símbolo al lado derecho, el mismo símbolo que estaba en la banda que estaba en la mesa de noche que estaba a su lado derecho, desde su posición, pudo ver sus ropas colocadas encima de una de las sillas, al lado de la ventana. La habitación no era nada extraño, nada del otro mundo, una cama donde supuestamente estaba ella, sin saber porque, pero…noto un ligero dolor tanto en su abdomen como en la cabeza, ¿Se abría dado un buen golpe? El resto de la habitación estaba compuesto por; la mesa antes mencionada, la silla, un armario al fondo, enfrente de ella, y al lado del armario, una puerta que seguramente llevaría a el baño, a pocos metros de esa puerta, otra puerta más por los ruidos que emitía esa puerta debía ser la que le llevara a la salida de esa habitación.

Se intento levantar, no pudo, el dolor en el abdomen era intenso, doloroso, se miro la herida, no pudo, ¿Por qué? Una venda…Se acordó de su dolor en la cabeza, llevo ambas manos dirección de la misma, otra vez ese dolor, agudo e intenso, bajo las manos, seguramente ese dolor no la dejaría abandonar la cama, miro a su alrededor otra vez, ¿No abría nada que la ayudara un poco? La mesa de noche, la miro otra vez, estaba una banda, con ese símbolo, a su lado un despertador, apagado, sino ella se abría despertado algunas horas antes, esa mesa de color canela suave, tenía dos gavetas, abrió la primera, la más cercana a ella, tenía algunas vendas más, abrió la de abajo, un espejo, lo cogió entre sus manos, y lo elevo, dirección a su cara.

El reflejo era de una mujer de cabellos castaños, hasta el hombro, finas facciones, ojos marrones, oscuros, su cara pálida, ¿Sería por su estado o bien porque no cogía el sol? Una de dos, pero ella no sabía, no recordaba…nada. Pero en resumen, era una mujer hermosa, al parecer no muy mayor, seguramente no más de treinta años.

Regreso el espejo al cajón de la mesita de noche, no quería que se rompiera por su culpa, algo le llamo la atención, en uno de sus dedos, había una fina línea, más blanca de lo natural ¿Llevaría algo allí? Llego a la conclusión de que algo tenía que haber ocupado su dedo durante algún tiempo, no sabía el que, ni tampoco tenía pistas de ello…

Alguien la saco de sus pensamientos, tocaron la puerta, una mujer de cabellos rubios, recogido con una media coleta, ojos castaños y al parecer bastante joven apareció tras ella, sonrió, ¿Acaso nos conocemos? Entro, le tomo la temperatura antes de decir cualquier cosa, ella misma se sentía perturbada, nerviosa, pero…la médico se veía tan concentrada…que no quería molestarla, se tumbo en la cama, le cambio las vendas, mientras se las cambiada pudo ver que tenían algo de sangre, no mucha, pero si la suficiente para ser de una herida, una cicatriz gruesa en su abdomen, la mujer que estaba delante de ella, elevo su mano y la cicatriz o lo que parecía serlo, poco a poco empezó a desaparecer, cada vez estaba más perturbada y quería hacer tantas preguntas…Tenía tantas…

-Bien, parece que todo esta en orden- sonrió nuevamente, elevo sus manos a la frente de la paciente- Parece que no tienes fiebre…-suspiro- Me alegro que te hayas despertado, no sabes lo nerviosos que estaban todos aquí, sobre todo tu prometido, esta hecho un manojo de nervios- sonrió otra vez, mientras ella se sentía entraña, abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada, era extraño, cualquier mujer comprometida recordaría durante toda su vida el como fue la pedida de manos, que vestido llevaba ese día, donde fue, que día…la cara de su "prometido"…todo, pero…ella no, ¿Por qué?

-¿Quién soy?- pregunto algo extrañada de no saber ni ella misma quien era, donde estaba, como estaba, de no saber ni siquiera su nombre, su edad, su color favorito, su comida favorita, sus amigos…su prometido…no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada.

La mujer que estaba delante parpadeo un par de veces, la miro con cara incrédula, se acerco a ella otra vez, elevo su mentón.

-¿De veras no sabes quien eres?- ella solo negó con la cabeza, no recordaba nada, ¿Era malo eso?-¿Tu nombre?- negó- ¿Dónde vives?- volvió a negar- ¿Edad?- repitió el gesto, ante la negativa, esa mujer elevo se acomodo en la silla, quito las ropas y las guardo dentro del armario, se sentó en la silla y la volvió a mirar, de forma no enfadada, no molesta, parecía que me estimaba, que sentía mucho lo ocurrido, parecía no sorprenderle.

-Y bien, ¿Quién soy?- volvió a repetir, consiente de que cuando esa pregunta no le respondió

-Te llamas Rin Kazebe, muchacha, futura de Hatake- respondió a la mujer aun sorprendida pero algo entristecida

·…………..·

En otra parte del hospital, cerca de esa habitación, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos plateados, tenía en su bolsillo su libro favorito, para pasar el tiempo, pero no era capaz de cogerlo y de leerlo, no estaría concentrado en ello, solo quería verla, verla sonreír, echarle la bronca por dejar la ropa por el suelo, verla comer, verla dormir entre sus brazos, verla correr con el nuevo volumen de los Icha-Icha en sus manos solo para cabrearle, verla entrenar con sus alumnos…

Solamente verla con vida y a su lado…

Llevaba todo ese tiempo allí, no se había movido, aunque Tsunade y el resto le habían asegurado que la vería y que le avisaría si ella despertaba…No quería moverse, no podía…no quería.

La mujer de su vida, estaba en esa habitación, herida por una espada y golpeada en la cabeza, por un rebote contra un árbol, los genin de el grupo de Rin, le habían contado las descripciones de los hombres que le habían hecho eso a Rin, dos hombres, o eso es lo que parecían, uno era un pez, o algo similar, con una gran espada, ese era quien la había herido en el abdomen, con las ropas negras y nubes rojas, Kisame, sin duda alguna, el otro pelo negro, ojos rojos, y según habían escuchado a Rin mencionar…Uchiha, no quedaba de otra de que fuera Itachi…Ambos de Akatsuki, seguramente se la habrían encontrado de camino a la Villa de Konoha y para ajustar cuentas la habían herido…Malditos, se las iban a pagar…

De repente vio como Tsunade salía de la habitación de su amada Rin, se acerco a ella, de manera atropellada, torpe, aun somnoliento teniendo en cuenta que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pendiente del estado de ella.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Ha despertado? ¿Ésta bien? ¿Puedo entrar?- iba a preguntar más, estaba tan nervioso, tan asustado…Tsunade no le dejo, después de todo le paro en seco, y decidió responder a sus preguntas, por o menos a aquellas que ahora podía.

-Se encuentra bien, - hizo una pausa, eso no era del todo cierto, pero…ya le contaría- Ya despertó, Y ahora entrarás, solo tengo algo que decirte antes de que lo hagas- el asintió, solo quería entrar, abrazarla, besarla, estar seguro de que sus heridas ya estaban curadas, quería llevársela a casa ahora mismo, cuidarla el mismo, el pobre no sabía que sus ideas no eran posibles…

-Dime de una vez, quiero entrar ahora- pidió, esto lo estaba matando-¿Pregunto por mi?

-No, le es imposible preguntar por ti, ya que no se acuerda de ti- el la miro sorprendido, esta de guasa, eso era imposible…era su prometida, como diablos no iba a preguntar por el y menos no recordarle a menos que…otra vez no…

-¿Qué ha pasado, Tsunade?- preguntó breve, con la voz baja, asustado, temiendo la respuesta que le fuera a dar ella.

-A perdido la memoria…otra vez- suspiro, tendría mucho que explicar- el golpe de la espada fue brutal pero ya se lo he curado, pero se lo dio con tanta violencia que reboto contra uno de los árboles, de cabeza, de hay es la herida de su cabeza, y de hay podemos echar la culpa de que haya vuelto a perder la memoria –suspiro y me miro a los ojos, asintió poco a poco, metiéndose en su cabeza toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

-Quiero verla- dijo finalmente, el estaría con ella, en los bueno y malos momentos…y eso que aun no estaba casado con ella, que irónica e injusta era la vida con ellos, primero la perdía con Akatsuki, y ahora la perdida otra vez porque volvía a perder la memoria, vio como Tsunade asentía y le guiaba los pasos hasta la habitación 315, toco la puerta…solo esperaba verla, no podría besarla ni abrazara pero…estaría con ella, ahora y siempre…

Aún no estaban casados pero…como allí se decía…hasta que la muerte nos separe…

_Continuara…_

_No se si Rin tiene apellido o no, por esa razón e puesto ese apellido, me encanta este personaje por lo tanto me he comido el coco buscando información de ella pero…no e encontrado nada al respecto, si alguien sabe su apellido real, díganmelo y así lo cambio. Gracias_

_Lo se, lo se…soy cruel... (Risa macabra) ¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Pues…nada, xD, me gusta ser hacérselas pasar canutas a esos dos xD como siempre… ¡Muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Muchas Gracias por los review chicas, os lo agradezco mucho, las respuestas de vuestras opiniones y demás estás aquí abajo:_

_**Ellistriel:**__ Muahmuah si, soy un poco cruel, y respecto al apellido que le busque a Rin…no sabía que o no, pero gracias por aclararme que no, jaja yo también le buscaría un casco a Rin para evitar esas cosas xD. Besitos con sabor a Nata montada._

_**MYsweetAngel:**__ ¿De veras te gusta? jaja muchas gracias por el review y no pasa nada por no haberme dejado antes el review, después de todo no te habrás dado cuenta. Me alegra que te guste y ya nos veremos. Besitos con sabor a Fresas_

_**Hina-Chan Hiyuuga Girl**__: No me puedes linchar…jajaja pobre…jaja y de nada por el beso con sabor a Naruto, jaja normal que te lo mande con ese sabor, después de todo…es lo que más te gusta xD._

_**NekoChan2:**__ Gracias por el review nena, y tienes razón en tu fic las cosas van así pero…digamos que en mi fic lo vamos a complicar un poco…Y si no te gusta la nata lo arreglamos con el Chocolate xD, _

_**NarutoandHinata: **__¿Qué vas a contar que? Ya seguro que ni te acuerdas, por lo tanto no puedes amenazarme xD, me alegra que ye haya gustado de verdad, y sobre lo de que están comprometidos…como he dicho al empezar la segunda parte…había pasado un tiempo desde lo de Obito, por lo tanto…las cosas han cambiado en su relación (yo y mis películas xD) Besitos con sabor a Cerezas_

**Capitulo 21. ¿Y tú eres mi prometido?**

Se sentía extraña, rara, algo sin duda algo le había pasado, algo malo y por eso no recordaba nada…

Muchas preguntas en su mente estaban pero…no sabía como sentirse exactamente, después de todo resultaba que estaba comprometida, con un hombre que no sabía ni quien era, una persona que ahora mismo no recordaba, alguien…con quien a quien ahora no sabía si amaba, después de todo, no lo recordaba.

Miro a su dedo, allí se notaba que algo había estado desde hacía tiempo, seguramente, Él lo tendría… ¿Qué haría Hatake al saber que no recordaba nada? ¿Qué tipo de persona era el? ¿Cómo era? ¿De verdad ella le amaba? Muchas más preguntas estaban en sus mente…No sabía como responder a ella, solo tenía que esperarle a el…con la esperanza de que le diera las respuestas que quería saber…

Estaba en la cama, esperando, quizás vendría algún médico otra vez, pero no fue así…la puerta poco a poco se fue abriendo. Era un hombre alto y delgado, su cabello era plateado, no podía hablar mucho sobre su rostro…después de todo tenía una mascara puesta, no sabía quien era. Solo pudo ver uno de sus ojos, después de todo el otro tenía encima la banda, que curiosamente tenía el mismo símbolo que la de ella, su ojo era negro, penetrantes…

Ella le miró de arriba a bajo, estaba realmente cansada, el por su parte cerro la puerta tras el, y se sentó en la silla, en la misma que se habían sentado Tsunade. Se acerco a ella con cautela, esperando no sorprenderla ni asustarla…solo quería estar con ella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto, con una sonrisa media floja o quizás forzada debajo de la máscara. Rin por su parte se encogió de hombros.- Una de los médicos que te atiende me a dicho que hay algunos problemas con tu memoria…otra vez- suspiro y esto último lo dijo tan bajo que ella no pareció haberlo escuchado- Pero estoy seguro de que es algo temporal, no te preocupes, todo irá bien Rin- la tranquilizo un poco.

-¿Y tu eres…?- intento preguntar, se sentía tan extraña, alarmada, no podía ni verle la cara a ese tipo como para que el fuera su…ni siquiera se atrevía a decir esa palabra, ahora mismo era como un tabú para ella.

-¡oh!, -suspiro- Yo soy Kakashi Hatake.- dijo el sintiéndose entraño.

-Tú eres mí…- dijo con algo de incredulidad

-Tu prometido- dijo esperando que ella le dijera algo alentador, pero no fue así, después de todo, parecía nerviosa, alterada, no parecía la misma Rin con confianza y segura de siempre- He pasado toda la noche cuidándote…

Ella se sintió extrañada, ¿De verdad era el su prometido? ¿Su futuro esposo? Como eso posible, giro su cabeza dirección a la ventana de la habitación, desde allí se podía ver claramente el cielo, azul como siempre, natural…ella no estaba así maldijo todo por no estarlo, por no recordar…por olvidar. Volvió a mirarle durante unos segundos, no podía decir que fuera un hombre guapo, bueno… no podía decir nada, después de todo… ¿Acaso podía verle la cara? Claro que no, maldita mascara…

-Cuando me entere de lo ocurrido…fui a buscarte…no sabes como lo siento, si hubiera estado allí, esto no te abría ocurrido- Rin le miro sin comprender exactamente de lo que estaba diciendo, Kakashi para ponerse más cómodo decidió desprenderse de algunas armas que llevaba en su bolsillo y maleta, Rin por su parte cuando lo vio se puso a pensar… ¿No le iba a hacer daño verdad? Por si acaso se alejo un poco de el, no por miedo, sino por precaución, Kakashi por su parte se sentía mal, ¿Por qué se alejaba de el? Luego se dio cuenta…ella tenía miedo de su kunai y de resto de las armas.

-No te voy a hacer daño Rin-intento calmarla Kakashi

Rin volvió un poco a su posición original, se coloco y se sentó correctamente. La situación en la que estaba ahora era tensa…y todo por su culpa, no pudo evitarlo, el miedo pudo con ella…

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez dos niños, una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes y un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, ambos parecían conocerla, después de todo…entraron sin anunciarse, con total confianza. Ambos entraron y vieron a Kakashi y a Rin aleatoriamente, se sentían extraños, fuera de lugar pero después de todo…no sabían el favor tan grande que les había hecho a Rin presentándose de repente en esa habitación.

-¡Rin!- el muchacho se acerco a ella de forma rápida y la abrazo la muchacha de cabellos rosa suspiro y también se acerco- Hemos estado todos muy preocupados por ti, hubo momentos en los que pensábamos que…-callo la boca, la chica de cabellos rosa y ojos verdes le golpeo.

-Calla Naruto, ¿No quieras asustarla? –Dijo la chica- ¿Como te encuentras Rin?

-Yo…estoy bien- suspiro, otra vez preguntas- Vosotros no seréis…-No, imposible, ella era demasiado joven para ello- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-¡Ah! Nosotros somos…-empezó a hablar el muchacho…el tal Naruto- Ella es Sakura- señalo a su compañera, la chica de cabellos rosas- y yo el próximo Hokage de la Villa- se llevó un golpe de Sakura- es decir…Naruto.- Rin sonrió de forma serena y tranquila, intentando llevarse bien con los muchachos, giró su cabeza a Kakashi, estaba asomado a la ventana, intentando no meterse en la conversación definitivamente por lo que podía ver…triste, deprimido y ella era la culpable.

-¿No sería mejor que te fueras a descansar un poco?-dijo Rin

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- pregunto Kakashi dándose la vuelta, mirándola a los ojos

-¡Claro que no!- dijo algo nerviosa- Solo que…pareces cansado…sería mejor que te fueras a descansar-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Kakashi por su parte asintió y salio poco a poco y muy despacio de la habitación, si ella quería que el se fuera…no iba a darle pleito.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Sakura no sabía que decirle a Rin, estaba nerviosa y la prometida de su sensei parecía no hacerle mucho caso, Rin estaba mirando la ventana, el mismo lugar donde estaba antes Kakashi mirándola con los ojos tristes.

Sakura se acerco a ella, se coloco a su lado, sentándose en la cama junto a ella, los ojos verdes de la chica chocaron con los canela de ella…estuvieron mirándose durante unos segundos hasta que Rin hablo.

-Sakura- dudo en preguntar pero…después de todo era la única que estaba allí en ese preciso momento así…a sacarle respuestas a la chica.- Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas

-Claro, dime Tsunade me dijo que estarías confundida durante unos días o semanas…o meses. – Miro a Naruto, el cual no hablaba, mantenía la mirada fija en Rin, nervioso e incluso algo alterado.

-Genial- pensó Rin- semanas, meses años…confundida…no puedo estar tanto, esto me esta matando- pensó nuevamente alarmada- ¿Hace cuanto que conozco a Hatake? ¿Y que estoy comprometida con el? ¿Tengo hijos?- pregunto nerviosa por saber- ¿Cuántos años tengo? ¿Dónde nací? ¿Por qué me comprometí con el? ¿Era feliz?...

-tranquila… -sonrió, iba a responder- Conoces a Kakashi desde que eras pequeña, estas prometida con el desde hace dos meses, -suspiro- No, no tienes hijo y que yo sepa Kakashi y tu no habéis hablado de eso… por lo menos por el momento- volvió a suspirar, esto iba a ser difícil- Tienes unos veinte nueve años, al igual que Kakashi, naciste aquí en la Villa de Konoha- señalo a la banda que estaba en la mesa de noche- ese es el símbolo de la Villa- sonrió otra vez y esta ves con una sonrisa aun más grande que el resto, justo en la última pregunta- Te comprometiste con el porque…le quieres, le amas, y claro que eras feliz, muy feliz.

Rin no pregunto, eso era demasiada información para ella…

-Gracias- dijo finalmente, por lo menos debía ser amable con la chica

-No hay de que…

-Vosotros dos…-les señalo a ambos- ¿Qué tenéis que ver conmigo?- pregunto como si nada

-Somos dos de los alumnos de Kakashi sensei- dijo el muchacho a modo de respuesta.

-Entiendo- silencio- Y…nos llevábamos bien, es decir…vosotros y yo- pregunto necesitaba saber un par de cosas más, por lo menos…un poco más.

-Claro que si, Naruto y yo sin contar con todos vuestros amigos nos alegramos mucho al saber que estabais comprometidos –dijo la kunoichi

-Creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos para que pueda descansar ella ¿No?- pregunto Naruto algo cansado del silencio.

-Si, creo que sera lo mejor Naruto- miro a Rin, la verdad es que se veía algo cansada-Nos vemos más tarde, nosotros nos vamos.

-Vale.- dijo la ninja en la cama, a modo de respuesta, luego se puso a pensar…Kakashi…un hombre tan raro…tan misterioso…Miro a los muchachos apunto de salir de la puerta, tenía una pregunta más- ¡Chicos! Una pregunta- dijo ella

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron al unísono antes de salir de la puerta.

-¿Cómo es la cara de Hatake debajo de la máscara? pregunto ella algo curiosa, los muchachos se miraron y la miraron a ella, ¡Rin debía saber como era su cara! Después de todo ellos…No dijeron nada y se marcharon, dejando a la ninja con curiosidad…

_Continuara…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22. La luna brilla, la mente nubla.**

Naruto y Sakura se habían marchado, dejándola sola en esa habitación, poco a poco el sueño pudo con ella, su mente se empezó a nublar, viejos momentos y recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, poco a poco más confusa por momentos dejo que esos recuerdos inundaran su mente, quizás así…recordaría algo, después de todo…le habían dicho que el recordar era solo cuestión de tiempo…

: …Flash Back…:

_El sol se alzaban sobre sus cabezas, brillante y caluroso, se notaba que era un día de verano. Una niña salía de su casa rumbo a el encuentro con sus compañeros de equipo, estaba contenta le iba a ver…_

_A los pocos minutos llego, allí ya estaba el, de mal humor como siempre, serio y callado, concentrando. Con sus cabellos plateados al viento, ojos cerrados, meditaba sobre algo, así era el…meditando y pensando, planificando las cosas antes de que sucedieran. _

_Miro a otro lado, un adulto, un joven de unos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, amable, sonriente…Estaba sentado en uno de los árboles de gran altura, parecía divertido por algo, se acerco a el y miro por su hombro que era tan divertido, lo que vio, le causo gracia, mucha gracia._

_Un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos…los ojos no se los podía ver, después de todo estaba a una distancia considerable, tenía una especie de gafas puestas, como siempre, para protegerse los ojos. Parecía nervioso y alterado, ella sonrió nuevamente, iba a llegar tarde…otra vez._

_La misión era una de las sencillas, su primera misión como equipo, no tardaron nada en realizarla, después de todo…tenían a un genio como sensei y a otro genio en como capitán del equipo._

_Al atardecer se despidieron cada uno por su cuenta, a lo largo de la misión había tenido que aguantar a uno de sus compañeros pegado a ella como una lapa, en cambio a quien ella tener a su lado, no hacía otra cosa que alejarse de ella, y eso…le sentaba mal._

:…Fin Flash Back…:

Abrió los ojos de repente, ese sueño…había sido tan real, esa alegría al principio del sueño…era tan normal, tan habitual parecía…tan acostumbrada a estar así de feliz, así de alegre…Y después ese dolor, ese miedo…que mal le sentó. Decidió guardar ese momento, esa misión, el niño del principio, de pelos plateados le sonaba a alguien… ¿a Hatake? Sería posible que fuera el, sería posible que el la hiciera sufrir a ella.

Medito un poco…El si se supone que la ama, nunca la haría sufrir, llego a la conclusión de que cuando eso paso…aún no eran nada, solo amigos, compañeros de equipo…¿Desde cuando el se enamoro de ella? ¿Quién era ese niño de cabellos castaños? ¿Y el rubio? Muchas preguntas como esas pasaron por su mente, no sabía y no tenía respuestas…Quería recordar, quería saber…Lo necesitaba.

Ya cansada cerro los ojos, intentando no soñar con nada que la hiciera pensar, ya le dolía demasiado la cabeza, y que dolor…Coloco la almohada en posición aceptable y se dejo dormir…otra vez.

_En otra parte de la Villa de Konoha_…

Kakashi llegaba a casa, cansado como había dicho ella. Nada más llegar se hecho en el sofá, no tenía ganas de subir al piso superior y encontrarse solo, en aquel cuarto, en aquella cama…no quería estar sin ella. Sabía que cuando le dieran el alta ella no vendría con el a ese cuarto, que preferiría estar sola en otro cuarto, ahora no confiaba en el…

Se acostó en el sofá, sus ojos se posaron en el techo. No tenía nada que hacer, estaba cansado, eso era verdad pero…se sentía mal, culpable, como la amaba, como la quería y ella…le rechazaba, otra vez. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con ellos? Primero Akatsuki y ahora… ¿Akatsuki otra vez? Siempre ellos…ellos tenían la culpa de que perdiera la memoria…Las cosas no iban a quedar así.

Unos pasos hicieron que sus ojos se despegaran del techo y miraran al suelo, los canes, sus fieles amigos, sus fieles compañeros…Ellos siempre estaban allí, si Rin estuviera esa noche en la casa…le abría echado una bronca monumental…El pasillo de la cocina vuele a mierda…Buff en esos momentos echaba de menos a Rin…

Tras varios minutos, después de limpiar el "estropicio" de los canes, de volvió al sofá, se acostó, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando, dejándole en trance, en un sueño que hacía veinte cuatro horas que no tenía…Necesitaba dormir, miro el reloj, si dormía cinco minutos no pasaría nada…

:…Flash Back…:

_La muerte de Obito estaba reciente, quizás demasiado, hacía solamente unas horas y ellos se habían ido a su casa para "hablar" sobre su relación. Se encontraba abrazada a ella, en la cama, ambos sudorosos y cansados…"La conversación" había sido la larga y profunda…quizás demasiado._

_Poco a poco Rin se fue levantando y por consiguiente el con ella, la miro como si estuviera loca, ¿Por qué se despertaba a las cuatro de la madrugada? Ella se incorporo, quedando sentada en la cama espaldas a el. _

_Kakashi, por su parte se fue incorporando a ella, tenía un mal presentimiento… mal asunto, pensó, ella estaba llorando. La abrazó con fuerza y con ternura, besando sus cabellos y su frente. La obligo a mirarle a los ojos, ahora sin la banda que cubriera el sharingan y sin mascara que cubriera la cara. Hizo que las lágrimas de Rin pararan y la obligó a que le contara lo que le ocurría._

_-¿Qué ocurre Rin?- pregunto el, entre el sueño y la preocupación _

_Ella le miro con deje de ternura y de agradecimiento, sabía que el se preocupaba por ella, que la quería pero…ahora…Obito, su amigo, había muerto…como era posible que ella y Kakashi acabaran acostados en la cama como si nada hubiera pasado…¿Tan mala amiga era?_

_-No me pasa nada- mintió- no te preocupes- forzó una sonrisa, cosa que el ninja copión no creyó._

_-No me mientas, Rin- dijo el volviendo a su cómoda posición en la cama, acostado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, echado mirando desde allí a su amada- Sabes perfectamente que puedo detectar una mentira a kilómetros de distancia-dijo el sonriendo de oreja a oreja pensando que eso contagiaría s su compañera y ella sonreiría con el, cosa…que no paso._

_-Como las de Obito…-dijo ella, con deje de tristeza y dolor. Volvió a llorar, esta vez con fuerza. Kakashi alzo las manos para que ella viniera a el, y eso paso. Ella entre lágrimas callo entre sus brazos, intentando por todos los medios que las lágrimas se escondieran en el abdomen de Kakashi…-Le hecho de menos…_

_Mientras, Kakashi, le acariciaba los cabellos, intentando que se calmara, ahora…sabía que le pasaba y compartía ese dolor con ella…pero…pensándolo bien, Obito le dijo que cuidara de ella…si no lo hacía, este sería capaz de volver de la tumba para cargárselo a el por incumplir su promesa…_

_Susurrándole cosas al oído poco a poco se fue quedando dormida y a los pocos segundos el con ella…_

:…Fin flash Back…:

Se despertó de golpe, ese sueño…había pasado hace mucho…mucho tiempo, hacía algunas semanas de lo ocurrido, la verdad…esa noche no termino de decir lo mismo que dijo ella…El también echaba de menos a ese ninja medio loco bromista, siempre, tan despistado…Pero ahora, el tema, el caso…no era Obito, sino ella, sino Rin…

Desde lo que había pasado esa noche, no la había visto nuevamente llorar, y pensó y se juro a si mismo no volver a verla así, e evitar que pasará…cosa que, había incumplido.

_En el hospital…_

Se termino despertando de golpe, otra vez, era la segunda vez en la noche que le pasaba, primero con ese sueño…y ahora pensando en el, en como lo vio en la ventana, mirándola con los ojos tristes…por su culpa, por su mente nubla.

Se levanto poco a poco de la cama, y sus pasos fueron hacía la ventana. Desde allí se podía ver Konoha entera, y quizás, si podía recordar…su casa, donde seguramente Hatake estaría placidamente dormido, descansando o…tal vez, pensando en ella.

_En la casa Hatake…_

No podía dormir, sus ojos se cerraban pero su corazón no le dejaba, necesitaba despejarse, vio la ventana abierta, se notaba que Rin no estaba en la casa…después de todo, ella siempre cerraba las ventanas. Se levanto pesadamente y casi adormecido a cerrar la ventana, pero…No pudo, se vio tentado a mirar dirección al hospital de Konoha, no sabía cual era su ventana pero…necesitaba mirar, necesitaba…pensar que ella estaba dormida.

Se sorprendió al ver una figura en una de las ventanas, no sabía quien era pero quiso pensar que era Rin. No despego su mirada de aquella figura no sabía porque…solamente…la siguió mirando, observando sus movimientos, en ese momento deseo no estar tan cansado para poder usar su sharingan y poder saber quien era…

A los pocos segundos la figura parecía no mirar ya las casas de Konoha, sin que contemplaba la luna, el hizo lo mismo. La luna, esa noche estaba especial, estaba brillante, deslumbrante…

Volvió a mirar a la figura de la ventana, ya se había metido a dentro, Kakashi le hecho una mirada más a la luna y se metió el también, deseando que el y Rin fueran los que estaban observando esa hermosa luna esa noche, como antes, como una pareja de enamorados…

_Continuara…_

_(Próximo Capitulo, Lenguaje de las Flores)_

_Contestación a los review_:

_**Ellistriel:**__ Gracias por tu review antes que nada, y si, Kakashi y Rin se tienen que sentir culpables, Kakashi por que ella este así y Rin por ver a Kakashi triste…muahmuah, es que soy muy mala, espero que el siguiente capitulo te agrade ¡Y espero tu actualización que ya estás tardando! Besitos_

_**NarutoAndHinata:**__ Gracias por el review y no culpes a la pobre Rin, después de todo…yo soy quien escribe T.T pobrecita…no seas mala con ella, ¡Pero tampoco me tengas manía a mí! besitos_

_**Hina-Chan Hiyuuga Girl:**__ Si…pobres xD, muchas gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, espero no tardar mucho para la actualización siguiente y…O.O ¿te vas a pillar un avión? Mal asunto…sabes en que isla vivo pero no en que parte xD. Muchos besitos y gracias por seguirme._

_**MYsweetAngel: **__Sii! pobre Rin pero…¡¡¡Que se fastidie!!! (risa macabra) se las voy a hacer pasar canutas a estos dos, van a tener sus mas y sus menos…(risa macabra volumen2) Muchas gracias por pasarte y tranqui, se lo que es sufrir por el insty T.T el mio empieza pronto. besitos_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23. Lenguaje de las Flores**

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi se despertó muy temprano…Bueno, en realidad se podría decir que solo se levanto del sofá donde había estado toda la noche, ya que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Salió de la casa, casi en ayunas con apenas un mini desayuno que Pakkun le había obligado a comerse antes de salir. Poco a poco y disimulando como siempre, con libro en mano, empezó a caminar a pos del hospital. Tenía ganas de verla, de saber como había pasado la noche de estar con ella…

Caminando hacía el lugar, paso por la Floristería de la familia Yamanaka, lo pensó una o dos veces… ¿Comprar unas flores para Rin? ¿Por qué no? Entro a la floristería y como no tenía la costumbre de tener ese tipo de "detalles" con Rin y con nadie… ¿Qué podía hacer? Se acerco poco a poco a la mesa de dependienta, que no era otra que Ino.

-Buenos días Kakashi Sensei- dijo Ino, con deje de amabilidad y al mismo tiempo extrañada de ver a ese ninja en la floristería.

-Mmm, si…Hola- dijo él, extrañado a si mismo de verse allí-esto…-se sentía incomodo pero… ¡Que demonios!- Necesito que me ayudes a elegir unas flores- dijo el con "alegría" posando una de las manos tras la nuca y guardando su tan preciado libro en el bolsillo.

-¡Oh! Claro- carraspeo un poco, pensativa- Las flores son para Rin ¿cierto?- pregunto ella con deje de inocencia a sabiendas de que serían para ella, solamente…para poner nervioso al ninja. Este asintió en silencio, mientras Ino se daba la vuelta y empezaba a seleccionar las flores.- He oído que esta en el hospital…-dejo caer, el ninja la miro con cara de _¿Cómo lo sabes tu?_ Ino al ver esa mirada, dispuso a contestar- Lo siento, me lo contó Sakura, espero que se ponga mejor- dijo con una gran sonrisa dándole un ramo de flores que, Kakashi, no sabía reconocer.

-Esto… ¿Crees que estás flores le gustaran? – pregunto el, a sabiendas de que quizás hubiera desatado el mal genio de la muchacha, pero no fue así ella respondió con una sonrisa y empezando a enumerar las flores.

-Claro que le gustaran, no son las típicas flores que uno envía cada una de ellas tiene un significado especial- dijo ella pero en ninja copión la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca- ¡Oh! Te explicaré… Primero hemos cogido una Adonis que representa recuerdo amoroso, esta otra es Amaranto que es amor platónico, luego…esta la Ambrosia, que es el amor correspondido, esta es la lila, que es el primer amor, ahora pasamos a la Camelia, que representa la hermosura, en concreta de la Rin- Ino elevo las cejas mientras Kakashi para evitar su sonrojo miraba a otra dirección- Bien, la siguiente es la Nomeolvides que representa amor sincero, ahora el Clavel rojo, que viene a ser el amor vivo y puro; y por último el Geranio-dijo ella con deje triste- que es el recuerdo.

Kakashi miro a la chica, parecía saber del estado de Rin, y tras mirar todos los significados de las flores que le había puesto en el ramo…si, sin duda estaba convencida de que estaba locamente enamorado de Rin…cosa que…ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad.

-Gracias Ino- pago las flores y en un PUM desapareció de la tienda con el ramo de flores y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_En el Hospital_…

Se encontraba en su habitación, como no, después de todo…estaba ingresada y dudaba de verdad si le iban a dar el alta con tanta rapidez como le gustaría. Abría los ojos cansada y casi adormecida, solo quería dejar claras sus ideas, hacer las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza…dar respuestas a esas preguntas.

Se revolvió sobre la cama, dirección a la puerta de esa habitación, deseaba que alguien entrara, no le importaba quien fuera…solo quería que alguien fuera a verla…se sentía tan sola…

De repente como si alguien hubiera sabido como se sentía en esos momentos, tocaron la puerta, tras un leve "adelante" dicho por ella dejo pasar a quien estaba detrás de la puerta. Su prometido. Le miro con sorpresa, aun era muy temprano como para que viniera…

-Buenos días, Rin- dijo el cerrando la puerta tras haber entrado por ella.

-Hola...-dijo ella, no sabía aun como actuar delante de su… ¿prometido?

-¿Cómo has pasado la noche? ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kakashi sentándose en la silla lo más cerca posible de ella.

-Pues…bien supongo- sonrió suave y dulce- ¿Y esas flores?- pregunto dándose cuenta de el hermoso ramo que tenía Kakashi entre sus manos.

-Es…para ti…espero que te gusten- dijo poniéndolas en el florero hasta ahora vacío de la mesa de noche.

-Gracias…No tenías porque molestarte, ¿Y tu como has pasado la noche?- pregunto más bien para romper el hielo entre ellos.

-Si, bien…No fue molestia.

Pasaron unos minutos así, en silencio, sin hablar más bien evitándose todo lo posible, era difícil hablar entre ellos, más que nada porque Rin no recordaría nada de lo que pudieran hablar y Kakashi no era del tipo de personas que hablan mucho…más bien era del tipo pasota pero…quería hablar con ella, eso si, cuando encontrara las palabras adecuadas para ello.

-Anoche tube un sueño extraño…-dejo caer Rin, estaba cansada de ese absurdo silencio

-¿Un sueño?- pregunto- Cuéntamelo, quizás fuera más que un sueño- dijo el temiendo que fuera un mal recuerdo de su época en la Organización Akatsuki.

Y se lo contó, Kakashi a los pocos segundos se hizo una idea de ese momento, si, el lo recordaba bien, fue la primera misión que habían hecho como equipo…Como el equipo siete.

-¿Quiénes eran las personas que estaban con nosotros?-pregunto ella, dando a suponer que el niño de cabellos plateados era el y que la niña de cabellos castaños era ella.

-Pues…el muchacho de las gafas, era nuestro amigo Obito Uchiha y el adulto, nuestro sensei Yondaime-dijo el con una sonrisa debajo de la mascara…aunque fuera triste.

Rin permaneció algunos segundos asimilando lo que le estaba diciendo, en realidad…tenía ganas de salir de esa habitación, de ir recordando más…Y Kakashi…quería saber más sobre el, aun no sabía porque era su prometido, no sabía porque, después de todo…ella no sentía nada por el, por lo menos ahora mismo ¿De verdad antes podía sentir todo eso por el? Definitivamente el por lo menos parecía sentirlo, después de todo…las flores…hablaban por si solas.

-¿Qué fue de ellos?

Kakashi no sabía que responder, después de todo ellos habían…-Muertos- finalmente si respondió, ahora quedaba calibrar su reacción.

-¡Oh!-bajo la cabeza, de tristeza- lo siento…no quería preguntar algo incomodo para ti.

-No te preocupes, lo pasado, pasado esta- dijo el empezando a sacar su libro a sabiendas de que un nuevo silencio iba a aparecer entre ellos dos.

Mientras el leía el libro, ella parecía maravillarse con esas flores, le gustaban y no sabía porque…se sentía afortunada, feliz…Su mente estaba confusa, después de todo…Ella no sentía nada por el pero, esas flores, le dejaban claro que el por ella lo sentía todo. Sin darse cuenta pasaron los minutos y tocaron la puerta nuevamente, la misma mujer del día anterior entrando por ella.

-Hola- dijo Rin para saludar, mientras el ninja copión guardaba su libro y se giraba poco a poco y levantar una mano a modo de saludo.

-Hola…a ambos- dijo mirando a los dos ninjas los cuales parecían ir a lo suyo.- ¿Cómo estas Rin?

-Bien, la noche la pase bien si es eso lo que me vas a preguntar – dijo

-Me alegra escuchar eso – miro al ninja- ¿Y tu que?- pregunto

-Si, bien, supongo…-se encogió de hombros y sin remedió tubo que mentirle después de todo…no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, Tsunade se dio cuenta de ello y también de algo más…

-Mmm ¿Y esas flores?- pregunto Tsunade mientras se acercaba a Rin y empezaba a tomarle el pulso y a mirar como se encontraba.

-Me las acaba de traer Kakashi- dijo Rin sin saber que se acababa de sonrojar. -¿A que son lindas?- dijo arrepintiéndose de parecer una niña de diez años acabante de recibir un regalo de su novio…ahora que lo pensaba…era así como se sentía después de todo…lo único que cambiaba era la edad y que no eran novios sino prometidos.

-Si, lo son- miro al ninja con la cara picara mientras este no miraba, desviaba su mirada- ¿Sabes lo que significan esas flores?- pregunto a sabiendas de que el ninja la miraría a matar lo cual hizo nada más escuchar la pregunta.

-No, ¿Qué significan?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Pues…-antes de que pudiera hablar el ninja copión se levanto- ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que ir a entrenar con los chicos…-_no me apetece ver como me humillas-_ Y ya llego tarde- dijo el- Vengo a verte más tarde Rin- dijo el mirándola y viendo como ella asentía en silencio.

-Espera- dijo la Hokage, mientras el ninja se daba la vuelta y la miraba- no hace falta que vengas en la tarde a verla, después de todo…le daré el alta- el asintió haciéndose cargo de lo que eso quería decir…Rin en casa…y finalmente tras un PUM desapareció dejando a ambas mujeres solas en la habitación.

-Se a molestado –dijo Rin dándolo por hecho.

-Si, un poco pero no te preocupes, más bien creo que se a avergonzado por el significado de las flores- dijo la sanin sonriendo

-Y cual es para que este así….

La Hokage lo pensó durante unos segundos, si le empezaba a decir a Rin todo lo que significaban eras flores tardaría mucho rato y seguramente ella se sentía perturbada por ello, por lo tanto pensó en las mejores palabras o por lo menos una palabra o frase que definiera todo lo que Kakashi sentía al regalarle esas flores…

-¿Y bien?- pregunto ella impaciente por saber.

-Pues que te ama con todas sus fuerzas- dijo Tsunade saliendo de la habitación también- ahora debo ir a preparar tu salida, mientras tu podrías descansar un poco – la ninja en la cama asintió algo sorprendida por la reacción y de las palabras de la mujer, después de todo…en una frase había conseguido saber lo que Kakashi había intentado decirle con el lenguaje de las flores…

_Continuara…_

_(mis contestaciones a vuestros review en otro review algo largillo xD, perdón por las molestias) _


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24. Hogar, Dulce Hogar**

Rin se encontraba en la habitación preparando sus cosas para marcharse del hospital. Tsunade le había dicho que la acompañaría hasta la casa, que ella y Kakashi compartían en ese momento, la sanin, la esperaba en el pasillo mientras ella terminaba de alistarse.

Se fue al baño, se vistió, se peinó y se preparó en todos los sentidos, después de todo, vivir con una persona, con la cual esta comprometida y la cual no recuerdas…no podía ser muy fácil. Salió de la habitación donde hacía días se estaba quedando en el hospital, y camino poco a poco hasta la Hokage, la cual la estaba esperando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la sanin viendo la cara de cansancio de la muchacha.

-Si, estoy bien- suspiro, la verdad era que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse sola a vivir con Hatake- ¿estas segura que no le importa que yo vuelva a vivir con el?- pregunto mirando al ramo que tenía entre sus brazos, el mismo que esa mañana "su prometido" le había regalado.

-¿¡Como puedes preguntar tal cosa!?- exclamó sorprendida Tsunade- Claro que no le importa, el te quiere y te ayudara- dijo con más delicadeza y para intentar calmar al manojo de nervios que tenía delante. Rin por su parte suspiro, pensando en que quizás Tsunade tendría razón, después de todo, si el la quería y pasaba una temporada con el podría terminar recordando algo sobre el y su relación.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo del hospital, caminaron por las calles de la Villa, intentando que Rin recordara algunas cosas, anécdotas o cualquier cosa que tuviera relación entre esos lugares y la ninja, cosa que fue en vano, no recordaba nada y la sanin lo único que había conseguido era que le terminaba doliendo la cabeza a la joven. A los pocos minutos se encontraron frente a la una casa blanca con cortinas azules, un pequeño jardín por la delantera de la casa. Rin inspecciono ese jardín, se notaba que hacía días que nadie lo cuidaba, las malas hiervas empezaban a crecer. Tsunade se encontraba justo delante de la puerta, recordando que ella tenía una de las llaves de la casa Hatake.

Ambas ninjas, entraron en la casa después de que la Hokage abriera la puerta, se encontraron con un salón que si no fuera por las cortinas que impedían el paso del sol, estaría perfectamente iluminado, cosa que Rin para poder ambientarse mejor cambió, corrió las cortinas dejando que los rayos del sol pasarán dejando ver un hermoso salón, dos sillones negros y uno azul oscuro, en medio, una mesa de madera con un jarrón vació. Rin miro el florero y miro las flores que tenía en sus manos, ¿Le importaría a Kakashi que pusiera las flores allí? No lo pensó mucho y Tsunade debió darse cuenta, después de todo fue la mayor de las dos quien cogió el florero y lo lleno de agua, después colocaron las flores dentro.

Rin, sola, empezó a recorrer la casa, más que nada para adaptarse a ese lugar, empezó por el salón, pasando por el comedor y pasando por la cocina, en ese mismo último lugar había una puerta de madera, Rin la atravesó, encontrándose con otro pequeño jardín, el trasero, este, estaba lleno de hojas de los árboles que había en el lugar, no tenía tantas malas hiervas como el jardín delantero, también pudo ver algunas armas más como las que "su prometido" llevaba en el bolsillo el primer día.

Miro el lugar con detenimiento, pero…nada, ni un recuerdo, ni un momento dado. Nuevamente y casi derrotada volvió a entrar por la cocina y avanzando poco a poco hasta el salón, justo por el pasillo, unas escaleras que conducían al piso superior, empezó a subirlas poco a poco. Cuando termino de subirlas escaleras se encontró con cuatro puertas delante, todas ellas tenían la puerta blanca y todas ellas perfectamente cerradas, no había signos que le pudieran ubicar cual era su habitación, por lo tanto debería entrar a todas ellas.

Pasó por la primera de ella, giro el pistillo de la puerta y entró, nada extraño, el baño. Miró ese baño típico japonés, por un momento se sintió estúpida ¿Qué demonios miraba tanto? solo era un baño. Cerrando los ojos de rabia y frustración salió del lugar a pos de la segunda puerta.

En ella se encontró con una habitación, quizás un cuarto de invitados o algo similar después de toda la habitación era pequeña, la cortina estaba corrida, una mesa de noche, una cama individual y un armario con algunas sábanas pero nada de ropa, por lo tanto…estaba claro que era una habitación para invitados. Salió de esa habitación intentando no cambiar nada de ella, después de todo, no quería que Kakashi piense que se estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones.

La tercera habitación parecía ser un lugar extraño, por lo menos ella parecía no conocerlo bien, una mesa grande y larga, varios rollos en las estanterías y algunos libros que otros, un sillón oscuro al fondo pero lo más alejado de la mesa, delante de esta, una silla. La ventana de esta habitación tenía otra cortina, pero esta estaba corrida, avanzo hacía la ventana, esa habitación daba al jardín trasero de la casa, donde ella había estado antes. Dio por hecho que esa habitación era una especie de despacho, de estudio o algo similar. Varios rollos por los suelos, otros perfectamente ordenados en los estantes, algunas armas colocadas al lado de los rollos, entre otras cosas….En la mesa, no había gran cosa, dos rollos cerrados y una fotografía, Rin por curiosidad la miro, un hombre parecido a Kakashi aparecía en ella, supuso que era su padre pero…ya le preguntaría.

Poco a poco salio de la habitación, y ahora por eliminación debía enfrentarse a la última, a su cuarto, al cual compartían ambos. Entró con algo de timidez, y lo que vio no le sorprendió ni mucho ni poco, después de todo…parecía y era una habitación normal y corriente, típica de una pareja. Una cama de matrimonio en medio de la habitación, dos armarios, suponía que uno era de ella y otro de Kakashi, dos mesas de noche, un balcón al fondo que como podía ver desde su posición estaba ambientado al jardín trasero de la casa. Fue poco a poco a la mesa de noche, una de ellas, tenía un reloj y dos fotografías. En una de ellas, podía reconocer perfectamente a Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto, también había un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros, se pregunto quien sería ese chico, después de todo no le había visto. Pero su mirada cambio dirección a la otra fotografía, dos niños y una niña más un hombre de cabellos rubios, miro y cogió la foto con cariño y sin saber porque algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas…

-El sueño…-se susurró a si misma- son ellos…-paso sus manos por la fotografía juntos donde se encontraba la pequeña de cabellos castaños sonriente, en medió de sus compañeros- ¿Soy yo?- se pregunto en un tono de voz más alto que antes.

-Si, esa niña eres tu, Rin-dijo una voz a su espalda, terminando por asustarla. Poco a poco y casi por impulso dejo la fotografía justo donde estaba y se dio la vuelta, era Kakashi.

-Me asustaste- dijo ella llevándose la mano al corazón.

-Lo siento-dijo entrando a la habitación y poniéndose delante de ella, sonriendo tras la mascara y volviendo a coger la fotografía que Rin acababa de dejar- Acabo de llegar de entrenar a los muchachos- suspiro, esto era complicado- Tsunade ya se fue, me dijo que cualquier cosa…que fueras a verla, en cualquier momento- dijo el mirando la foto y a ella aleatoriamente- Nos la sacamos al poco tiempo de ser el equipo siete

-Ya veo…-suspiro- entonces ellos son los que me dijiste esta mañana, Yondaime y Obito, si mal no recuerdo sus nombres- dijo ella aún desconfiada por la idea de confundirse.

-Si, son ellos, el muchacho de cabellos plateados, soy yo, y la chica sonriente y alegre…-callo unos momentos, abría preferido que aún fuera así, como en la foto, una chica alegre- eres tú.

El silencio entre ambos volvió a reinar, estaban ambos cansados, casi agotados, por una parte ella, que entre intentar recordar solo había conseguido que le doliera la cabeza, y por otra parte el, entrenar duro con los chicos, mientras intentas ser el se siempre y estar pensando en otra cosa o persona en lugar de un entrenamiento…termina agotando.

-Este…-no le gustaban los silencios- ¿Esta es tu habitación, Kakashi?- pregunto ella, para salir del lió ya y por lo menos tener un tema de conversación.

-No es la mía, es la nuestra- dijo el dejando la foto en su lugar y mirando a Rin con deje triste- Se que esto es difícil, si quieres me quedo en la habitación de invitados por un tiempo.

-¡No!- protesto, no lo veía justo- Es tu casa, por lo tanto deberías dormir tu en esta habitación- dijo Rin con deje entre preocupado y enfadada.

-¡No!- se negó el ahora- es nuestra casa, y eso no tiene nada que ver con quien duerme en esta habitación o no, Tu no estas en condiciones de dormir en otro lugar y esta es la habitación más cómoda.

-¿Y según tu en que condición estoy?- pregunto ella, cruzándose de brazos claramente moleta con la actitud del ninja

-Bueno…pues- no pudo hablar, ella se lo impidió.

-¡Ni que estuviera embrazada!- exclamó pero se tapo la boca justo después, ella entristecida por la cara de disgusto del ninja- Lo siento…- se disculpo- No quería decir eso, Kakashi- busco su mano para no dejarle mal o por lo menos para dejar claro que no fue si intención, se le había escapado el decir eso.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada -dijo el desviando la mirada, dirección a la ventana – Sera mejor que duermas tu aquí.- finalizo retomando la conversación anterior.

-Yo insisto que no- suspiro, ¿Cómo podía ser un hombre can cabeza hueca? – Y punto, es mi última palabra.

Kakashi la miro, ¿de verdad pensaba que se iba a dejar vencer por eso? Estaba muy equivocada, ella dormiría allí como si tenía que atarla a la cama

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella, al ver esa mirada con la cejas arqueadas de Kakashi- ¡Oh vamos! Piénsalo bien, es mejor que tu duermas aquí, estas siempre entrenando y yo…bueno…no podré hacer gran cosa después de todo- suspiro, mirando al suelo, bajando la vista, el por su parte se acerco más a ella y levanto el mentón, obligándola a que le mirara a la cara, a sus ojos.- Podríamos dormir aquí los dos…-dijo ella semi avergonzada y el sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto, la verdad le daba mucha curiosidad y algo de miedo.

-Pues…-miro la cama, amplia, podían caber perfectamente cuarto e incluso cinco personas- La cama es grande, amplia, tu por un lado y yo por el otro, sin molestar al otro- rápidamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho- No quiero decir que me molestes solo que…- estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, la estaba fastidiando y bien fastidiada.

-Tranquila- dijo el sonriendo abiertamente- se lo que quieres decir, y esta bien, ni para ti ni para mi, los dos aquí- aseguro el ninja copión.

Se separaron unos metros, el se fue a la ventana a mirar el paisaje, a intentar calmarse un poco, mientras ella se acostaba en uno de los lados de la cama, le miraba fijamente, tenía una pregunta en mente pero… ¿Por qué no preguntarle? Después de todo…No creía que le molestara o si…

-¿Kakashi?- le llamo ella a el, provocando que el ninja la mirara y desviara su mirada de el jardín, captando su atención por completo.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo ella semi avergonzada, bajando la cabeza sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Ya me has hecho una- respondió el sonriendo- pero puedes hacerme otra, supongo- dijo el mirando entre divertido y entristecido.

-¿Por qué no hemos tenido hijos?- pregunto ella, levantando la cara, visiblemente colorada, el también se puso rojo, claramente no se esperaba esa pregunta- lo siento, no debí preguntarlo.

-No pasa nada, supongo que…-desvió la mirada de ella hacía en jardín- no habíamos tenido tiempo de ello, no encontramos el mejor momento- dijo el.

Mientras ella, dando a entender que su pregunta no había sido incomoda solo, inapropiada en ese momento, se giro, quedando ella de espaldas a el y se dejo dormir, poco a poco cerrando los ojos. El ambiente que se respiraba era cálido y suave con aromas de las flores que estaban en los jardines o tal vez por la presencia de Kakashi, ella no lo sabía bien, solo se alegraba de una cosa…

…Estar de vuelta en casa…

_Continuara…_

_(Reviews contestados en otro review, muchas gracias por todo)_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capitulo 25. Ojos Escarlata **_

Se removió entre sábanas, estaba por despertarse, ya no escuchaba el canto de los pájaros como algunos minutos antes, ya no escuchaba como las hojas del libro de Kakashi pasaban una tras otra…solo escuchaba… ¿un trueno? Abrió los ojos de repente, la habitación estaba a oscura, iluminada levemente por los estruendos de los truenos y rayos.

Se incorporo poco a poco sobre la cama, Kakashi dormía a su lado, eso si, a una distancia prudencial de ella, se inclino poco a poco sobre el, siempre con esa mascara, ¿acaso no se la quitaba ni para dormir? Menudo hombre. Elevo sus manos hacía la mascara, intentando quitarla, la cogió y empezó a bajársela pero…justo cuando se la iba a terminar de quitar, el se dio la vuelta.

Se quito un tanto sorprendida, como si supiera que su rostro corría peligro, un tanto avergonzada por lo que había intentado hacer ella y por último un tanto frustrada, después de todo sentía mucha curiosidad por el rostro que supuestamente se había llevado su corazón y el rostro que le llenaba de curiosidad.

Ella, se levanto de la cama, algunos truenos ayudaban a que no se tropezara ni cayera al suelo, después de todo, no quería encender la luz, no quería despertar a Kakashi, encima, solo le faltaba eso, después de todo, ya le estaba ocasionando muchos problemas a el como para que le despertara, cuando seguramente mañana tendría que ir con sus alumnos; Sakura y Naruto.

Salió de la habitación si no era bien de puntillas por lo menos lo parecía, en absoluto silencio, con la certeza de que no había despertado al ninja copión de su letargo. Puso una de las manos en la pared y poco a poco se fue guiando hasta las escaleras, bajando por ellas con sumo cuidado hasta llegar al comedor.

Una vez allí, miro por la ventana, la tormenta estaba próxima a desatarse con gran esplendor en la Villa…y ella odiaba o por lo menos ahora, las tormentas.

Decidida a no dejar que la tormenta le diera miedo o a acudir a Kakashi, como una doncella asustadiza, cogió el primer libro que vio, Icha – Icha. Miro la portada con intriga, le recordaba a algo. Después de unos segundos recordó que era uno de los libros que Kakashi leía, o si no era el mismo que estaba leyendo hoy.

Se recostó en uno de los sillones, el más alejado posible de la ventana y encendió una pequeña lámpara de salón que estaba en la mesa del lugar.

Poco a poco fue leyendo y sorprendiéndose de la clase de cosas que leía su prometido, Alias Kakashi Hatake o más bien Pervertido Hatake, ¿a quien se le ocurría leer o escribir un tipo de cosas así? Pero no sabía porque, pero no podía dejar de leer, la verdad que el saber lo que le iba a pasar a Hiromi era muy interesante.

Y así fue pasando los segundos, que poco a poco se convirtieron en minutos y más tarde en horas; dos horas para ser exacta. Por ahora llevaba casi medio libro leído, sobre todo por aburrimiento, después de todo, necesitaba despejarse y olvidarse de la tormenta, necesitaba olvidar el día tan funesto de hoy, necesitaba olvidar todo….aunque ahora que lo pensaba…ya lo había olvidado todo, por eso estaba como estaba ahora. Suspiro, llegando a la conclusión de que pensar, era realmente molesto, por lo menos en la situación actual lo era.

Siguió leyendo, más cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el personaje principal, Hiromi, estaba como ella ahora mismo, en el salón, con libro extraño nunca leído ni comentar a leer, sola, con una mínima de iluminación y con una noche tormentosa.

Definitivamente, a veces las cosas daban miedo y sobre todo ese tipo de cosas, que estés leyendo lo mismo que estas haciendo. Pero continuó.

_Hiromi reencontraba sola, a semi oscuras, poca luz y no queriendo despertar a su marido…_

Aquí por lo menos cambiaban las cosas, ella estaba comprometida, mientras Hiromi estaba casada. Por lo menos era un cambio a la historia.

_La noche estaba oscura, sin estrellas, solamente se escuchaban el ruido de los rayos, de los truenos y algunos ladridos de los perros…_

-Mmm la historia también cambia aquí, no hay ningún perro- se asusto y de que manera, a segundos de decirlo se escucharon ladridos no en la casa pero si a las cercanías-¡Vaya mierda!

_Se sobre cogio, asustada empezó a leer, un libro extraño, uno de los tantos que le gustaban a su esposo, este era ya algo antiguo pero al parecer era uno de los que más le gustaba a el__…_

Rin, cerro el libro marcando en la pagina por donde iba con uno de los dedos, miro la portada; algo perdida de color y las paginas estaban amarillentas. Definitivamente era algo viejo.

Otra cosa más en común.

_Leyó un poco, más que nada para olvidar lo que había pasado durante la noche, Ella acababa de volver del hospital después de un accidente y su esposo para celebrarlo…Hicieron el amor, con pación y lujuria pero de hacerlo, lo hicieron…_

Se sorprendió, ella también vuelto del hospital, pero no habían hecho nada, por lo menos en ese aspecto podía decir que Kakashi era un caballero, después de todo, y eso que lo había llamado Pervertido Hatake. – Mañana le pediré disculpas- se dijo a si misma retomando a la página doscientos cincuenta y tres, donde estaba leyendo.

_Un nuevo trueno callo, asustándola más de lo que estaba. La luz se fue a los segundos o milésimas después de dicho trueno nuevamente asustándola…_

Despego su mirada del libro y miro a su alrededor, y efectivamente un trueno callo, a los pocos segundos la luz de la lámpara se fue, dejándola a oscuras por completo.

Una de dos, o ese libro solo contaba por pura casualidad lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos o bien el autor de ese libro era un genio, aparte de un pervertido, y era adivino.

_Dejo caer el libro, y se fue directo al único lugar donde había algo de iluminación, la ventana. Enfrente podía ver que la tormenta se estaba disipando, la luna era llena y oscura con un tinte rojo en el ambiente. La lluvia poco a poco empezó a parar y enfrente…_

Rin, hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero a diferencia, no dejo caer el libro, por lo menos que hubiera algo distinto a lo que decía el misterioso libro Icha- Icha de Kakashi, al cual estaba empezando a temer.

_Enfrente se encontró con alguien, no le conocía, una sombra, su esposo no podía ser, después de todo le había dejado suficientemente cansado, después de hacerlo, para que estuviera despierto y menos en medio del jardín, debajo de un árbol__…_

Termino por asomarse a la ventana, delante de ella, una sombra debajo del los cerezos del jardín. Un paso a favor de que el escrito era un adivino.

_Sus ojos trasmitían miedo, rabia, furia, no sabía exactamente el que, pero eran rojos, rojos sangre, rojos pación, rojos deseo…Sintió un escalofrió, definitivamente o bien asustada o bien excitada…_

Ciertamente los ojos brillaban, destacaban de manera sobre cogedora, eran rojos, aunque ella no los calificaría como en el libro, si coincidía con Hiromi de que estaba asustada, realmente asustada.

_Poco a poco se fue acercando, paso a paso fui descubriendo quien era, mi corazón daba un vuelco de alegría de ver quien era, de ver que era el, mi deseo se fue haciendo mayor, corrí a la puerta dejándole pasar, sus ropas negras estaban empapadas de la lluvia…_

Si, Rin llego a la conclusión de que Hiromi estaba como una cabra, ciertamente la persona, la sombra se fue acercando, sus rojos ojos fueron haciéndose más intensos, dejándole ver que eran profundos y extraños, raros y exóticos…la palabra perfecta era misteriosos. Si tuviera memoria y el libro como ella decía profetizaba lo que iba a ocurrir tendría que reconocerlo pero…no fue así y tampoco corrió a la puerta para abrirla, ella no estaba tan loca como Hiromi, cerro la ventana y siguió observando lo que ocurría…o esa era su intención, pero un impulso repentino provoco que, con libro en mano, fuera a la puerta y la abriera, y eso hizo.

_Deje que pasara, no importaba que mi esposo se despertara, mi amante era mejor que el en todos los sentidos, durante los días en el hospital le había echado de menos, no era porque fuera un genio en la cama, cosa que si era, sino por su ternura, por su amor y sobre todo, por su pación, por esos ojos que me enloquecían y me volvían loca, me abalance sobre el y le bese con pación, con deseo, sin importar que mi esposo, ese tonto del bote, estuviera arriba…_

Cerró el libro, ¿Ella tendría un amante? No, imposible, no lo creía ¿O si? Abrió la puerta haber que era lo que pasaba, esa misteriosa figura se fue acercando a ella, hasta llegar justo al portal de la puerta, desde allí no hizo además de acercarse a ella y Rin tenía claro que no iba a acercarse a el, pero…esos ojos, esos ojos rojos, no podía dejar de mirarlos, de observarlos, de perderse en ellos, sus ropas, como las del libro, eran negras, un nuevo relámpago resonó dejando algo de luz a su paso, pudo ver también restos rojos en su ropa, no sabía que era pero, tenía la sensación de conocerle, de hace tiempo…Era extraño, pero tenía la sensación de haberlos visto en alguna parte antes y no una, sino varias veces antes. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, no sabía porque, su cabeza empezó a estallar de dolor y poco a poco se fue encogiendo como una niña asustada y…

Los pájaros empezaron a cantar, la luz de la ventana era perfecta, y poco a poco fue abriendo lo ojos, desorbitadamente, ¿Dónde se encontraba? Estaba en el sillón, con libro en mano, alzo la cabeza, las siete de la mañana según podía ver por el reloj que había encima de la mesa. Miro a todas partes buscando evidencias de que hubiera sido real, pero nada, no había nada, no había nadie debajo del cerezo, no había ojos rojos que la hicieran sentir extraña, solo estaba el dolor de cabeza, seguramente de la tormenta.

Fue a dejar el libro en su lugar, pero…por si acaso volvió a la misma página: Doscientos cincuenta y tres. ¿Abría sido tan real el sueño? ¿Abría sido un sueño? Tenía que serlo, después de todo…el libro o había cambiado durante la noche o había sido un sueño…

_Página 253_

_Sus besos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, poco a poco le fui arrebatando su camisa y pantalón hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo ante mi, una vista maravillosa debo decir, me abrase a el aún con la ropa interior puesta, la temperatura subiendo poco a poco entre nuestros cuerpos…_

-Fue un sueño…-dijo algo sonrojado, ella misma se había imaginado la noche de terror perfecta, ese libro era pervertido total, ni rastro de hombre de ojos rojos, de una sombra, de una noche de tormenta…nada. Seguramente se había quedado dormida mientras leía y su mente le había jugado una mala pasada…

Cerró el libro y lo coloco en la estantería donde iba colocado, esperando y rezando que Kakashi no hubiera notado su ausencia durante la noche y que no se diera cuenta de que había estado leyendo ese libro, un libro pervertido, un libro que ella había convertido durante una noche, en su noche de terror.

Subió las escaleras y se metió en la habitación, el, aun estaba dormido, placidamente. Lo intento nuevamente, se acerco a el de forma sigilosa, intentando arrebatarle la mascara, cosa inútil, se volvió hacía el otro lado. Ella cansada y algo extrañada por todo lo ocurrido y se metió en la cama, se abrigo y cerro los ojos, sin saber que en la entrada de la casa habían algunas gotas de agua, de la lluvia, de el dueño de los ojos escarlata…

_Continuara…_

_Extraño ¿verdad? Pero ya veréis que tiene un sentido a lo largo del Fic. Espero que os haya gustado el Capitulo._

_¿Alguna teoría? xD _

_Siento haber tardado pero es que…he tenido muchos examenes esta semana y….(llorando) casi no sobrevivo._

_Para aclarar, no tengo ni idea de lo que es el Icha Icha, quiero decir que…no conozco su contenido xD pero lo que esta en el cap es producto de la "loca imaginación" y prometo que tiene justificación _


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capitulo 26. Extraño**_

Cuando volvió a despertar eran casi las ocho y media de la mañana, giro sobre su cuerpo, sin encontrarse a Kakashi al otro lado de la cama, Se había despertado sin hacer ruido ni despertarla a ella, un detalle por su parte.

Se levanto poco a poco y casi sin ganas, fue al baño y se cambio después de una buena ducha de agua fría para terminar de despertarse y espabilarse. Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, sin rastro de Kakashi. Se volvió a encontrar sola, pero esta vez con la luz del sol por su parte, en el salón, donde los sucesos de anoche ella daba por hecho que habían sido un sueño.

Camino poco a poco para no hacer algún tipo de ruido, que pudiera molestar al ninja, hacía la cocina donde los únicos ruidos procedían. Abrió la puerta de la cocina, y efectivamente los ruidos eran por algo, más bien por alguien o más bien y mejor aún por ellos. Pakkun y compañía en pleno desayuno. Les miro sorprendida y fundió el seño, esos perros, eran muchos como para tenerlos en la casa, no le dio mucha importancia. La puerta que conducía al jardín trasero estaba abierta, supuso que Kakashi estaría allí, camino hacía el, las flores de cerezo empezaban a caer sobre la hierva del jardín y sobre su pelo, un poco molesta con las flores las maldijo en alto, provocando que lo que había intentado desde el principio, no molestar al ninja, se viniese por tierra. El se giro y le sonrió, dejando de entrenar y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a su altura.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas- sonrió debajo de la mascara, llevando una de las manos a los cabellos de Rin apartando de allí, las flores de cerezo que tenía- Pensé que tendría que zarandearte- sonrió nuevamente, dejando a la ninja colorada de vergüenza.

-Si, bueno- dijo ella apartándose un poco, dejando algo de distancia entre ellos- lo siento, no quería dormir tanto, solo que…la tormenta de anoche…me descoloco el sueño, eso es todo- finalizo dejando por entendido a Kakashi y empezando a caminar hasta la cocina, siendo seguida por el ninja.

-¿Tienes hambre, Rin?- pregunto Kakashi a ella mientras sus pasos se dirigían al comedor de la casa- Puedo prepararte algo de comer, después de todo…tienes que desayunar

Ella asintió y se sentó, esperando a que el le preparara algo y así lo hizo, minutos después ya se encontraban los dos, tranquilos, y sin tener ninguna conversación en el comedor, en absoluto silencio. Ni a los canes se les escuchaba. Pasaron más minutos, que se convirtieron en una hora, ninguno de los dos se movía del lugar, por una cosa o la otra, pero ninguno abandonaba el lugar, no antes de que se fuera el otro. Kakashi termino perdiendo, pues una voz bastante conocida por ambos le llamaba desde la calle, justo en la puerta, aporreándola. Naruto.

Kakashi se levanto a abrir la puerta, mientras Rin cogia los platos, palillos y vasos y se fue a la cocina, a lavarlos, dejando a Kakashi en la puerta a pos de el ninja más inoportuno de todos los tiempos.

-¡Kakashi sensei!- gritaba desde fuera a todo pulmón el ninja- ¡Kakashi sensei!- volvió a decir, le iba a gastar el nombre. Toco nuevamente la puerta, mientras Kakashi ya estaba al otro lado para abrirle, justo cuando se encontraba aporreándola- Kakashi se…-se sorprendió, casi le manda al sensei en lugar de mandarle a la puerta- Hola sensei- dijo más animado el chico, buscando con la mirada a alguien conocido, Rin.

-Hola Naruto- dijo no de muchos ánimos- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mirando la puerta por si le había hecho algún boquete, después de todo…había pasado un buen rato golpeando la puerta.

-He venido a buscarte para entrenar, me lo prometiste- dijo pasando por la puerta como de su casa se tratase buscando a Rin- ¿Dónde esta, Rin?- pregunto cuando ya se encontraba en el salón, mientras el ninja copión aún estaba en la puerta mirando al chico sorprendido.

-Esta en la cocina, creo- añadió, pero demasiado tarde, Naruto había ido corriendo a la cocina a pos de ella. Mientras Kakashi dio un suspiro y cerro la puerta, empezando a caminar hasta la cocina el también.

En la cocina, se encontraba Rin limpiando los platos, vasos entre otras cosas, hasta que en un momento dado, Naruto aparece por la puerta, sorprendiendo a la ninja, que no se lo esperaba por la cocina con ella y cayendo un plato al suelo producto de ese susto.

-Me asustaste, Naruto- dijo llevando la mano al pecho y agachándose para recoger los trozos del suelo.

-Lo siento, por las dos cosas- dijo el muchacho haciendo lo mismo que ella- solo pase a saludar- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, entonces- sonrió ella también- ¿A que has venido Naruto?- pregunto

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo- dijo una voz a la espalda de ambos, sorprendiendo y asustándolos.

-He venido a buscar a Kakashi Sensei para entrenar- dijo con una sonrisa, respondiendo así a la pregunta de la ninja- ¿nos vamos?

-Naruto yo…- Kakashi no se quería ir, sabía que le había prometido a su alumno ir a entrenar pero quería cuidar a Rin, un rato, ella, no estaba como para quedarse sola.

-Vete con el Kakashi- dijo ella- es mejor, yo necesito estar un rato sola- dijo antes de que el ninja se quejara o dijera algo.

El ninja asintió llevándose a Naruto de la cocina y poco a poco de la casa, dejando a Rin sola en la casa. Termino de limpiar los platos y los dejo para que se secaran, limpio la mesa donde habían comido anteriormente en el comedor. Minutos después empezó a barrer y a hacer todas las tareas de la casa.

Unas dos horas después, se sentó en uno de los sillones, sola, cansada y aburrida. Ella misma le había dicho a Kakashi que se fuera para dejarla sola, un rato, pensar sobre sus cosas, pensar sobre todo lo que le pasaba, la situación actual entre otras cosas, pero se sentía triste, apagada, y sobre todo, culpable.

_Mientras en otra parte de la Villa de Konoha…_

Kakashi entrenaba con Naruto, aunque sin muchas ganas a decir verdad, también se encontraba Yamato con ellos, había que ayudar a Naruto a controlar al Kyubi a no ser manipulado por este y tampoco a que el muchacho, sin querer, hiciera que más colas de dicho animal empezarán a salir y a tomar más fuerza.

Mientras Yamato controlaba y vigilaba a Naruto, él, en un momento de descanso se sentó en la rama de uno de los árboles del bosque, donde, en esos instantes, estaba entrenando. Cogió su libro y se puso en la postura de siempre, leyendo, pero… ¿leer? eso no era lo que estaba haciendo hoy, no tenía cabeza, no tenía ni ganas por así decirlo.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella…

Estaba sola en la casa, aunque ella se lo había pedido, para pensar, según había dicho Rin, pero…a saber que cosas tendría en la cabeza como para querer quedarse sola, en una casa que no recuerda. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que se había ido del lugar, de la casa, y ya, aunque le cueste a veces decirlo, la echaba de menos…

-Kakashi Sensei- dijo una voz, claramente de Naruto, sacando de sus pensamientos al ninja. El por su parte elevo la cabeza de el libro y le miro, esperando una respuesta del muchacho- ¡Vamos!- el ninja asintió y bajo del árbol, otra vez a entrenar…

_Mientras Rin…_

Se levanto del sillón, el dolor de cabeza era inaguantable, insufrible, casi mejor no pensaría en cosas de ese tipo, después de todo, no le convenía. Era mejor aceptar las cosas como eran. Estaba comprometida con un ninja al que casi no recordaba, lo único que podía hacer era intentar, por todos los medios llevarse bien con el, y con el tiempo ya recordaría algo sobre el, sobre ella misma, y sobre su pasado y relación conjunta.

Empezó a caminar a la cocina, a por un vaso de agua, lleno el vaso y se tomo la bebida, mirando por la ventana de la cocina, que, conducía al jardín trasero de la casa, donde algunas horas antes había estado Kakashi entrenando, al lado de los cerezos.

Dejo el vaso a lavar, ya lo haría después y empezó a caminar hasta el jardín, se coloco debajo de uno de los cerezos y dejo que el aroma de estos, la envolviera, que la dejara en un estado de paz y tranquilidad que no había tenido desde que había despertado en aquella cama del hospital.

Era un día caluroso, eso se notaba, pero debajo del cerezo estaba perfecta, estaba a su sombra, cómoda y de cierto modo fresquita.

De repente un sonido a su espalda, pasos. Se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta de que no era la única que estaba debajo del cerezo, detrás de ella había alguien más. Le miró sorprendida, estaba de espaldas a ella, pero poco a poco se empezó a girar, quedando visible para ella…

_Mientras con Kakashi…_

Sus pasos le fueron dirigiendo poco a poco y pesadamente a la casa, donde allí estaría Rin. Había hablado con Yamato sobre lo sucedido, dejándole irse a casa antes de terminar de entrenar al muchacho.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, buscando a Rin con la mirada, cosa que no consiguió y que le extraño, su primera idea fue buscarla por el piso superior, quizás estaría cansada y se abría ido a la cama a dormir…

Pero allí no estaba.

Bajo nuevamente las escaleras, en busca de ella, no estaba en el comedor, ni en el salón, tampoco en el baño, por lo tanto, y tras mirar en las habitaciones superiores, solo quedaba un lugar.

-La cocina.- se dijo a si mismo en un susurro.

_Mientras Rin…_

No le conocía o por lo menos no le recordaba, pero…esa ropa, esos ojos…El hombre de anoche en la tormenta. ¿Sería posible que no fuera un sueño sino que era real?

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto ella, algo asustada, nerviosa, alterada. La verdad era que no se esperaba a alguien así por la casa, en momentos así, le vendría bien que Kakashi estuviera a su lado. El hombre de ojos escarlata se fue acercando a ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos, a dos pasos.

-¡Rin!- dijo una voz procedente de la casa, asustando nuevamente a la chica, que giro la cabeza dirección a la casa más que nada por instinto, suspiro aliviada al reconocer la voz de Kakashi. Nuevamente giro la cabeza hacía el chico que estaba delante de ella, hace unos momentos, ahora, ya no estaba, había desaparecido. En su lugar una manada de cuervos negros, que, al instante se fueron volando todos menos uno, que se quedo plantado en la rama de uno de los árboles, mirándola. –Rin- dijo nuevamente Kakashi, estaba vez caminando hacía ella, por su parte aparto la mirada del cuervo, y miro a su "prometido".

-Lo siento, no te escuche- fingió ella, algo nerviosa.

-No importa- dijo el sonriendo bajo la máscara- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tomar aire- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a caminar hasta la casa, mientras el ninja copión la seguía por detrás.

Ella entró y Kakashi después de ella, justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de la cocina un sonido le detuvo, miro quien había provocado el sonido. Un cuervo. Cerró la puerta rápidamente después de echarle un vistazo y puso el seguro.

_Continuara…_

_Lo siento!!! Lo siento!!! No me demandéis!!! XD_

_Si, lo se, he tardado mucho en la actualización del fic, pero tengo una buena excusa…se llama 2º Bachillerato que es sinónimo de no tener vida social TT_

_Como ya os dije, el capitulo anterior se puede calificar como "raro" xD pero también he dicho que tiene un sentido que espero que se esté aclarando ahora con este capitulo. Siento mucho haber tardado e intentaré no tardar mucho más (¬¬ decídselo a los profes) Muchos besitos a todas y ya nos leemos!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capitulo 27. ¿Primera Cita?**_

Esa misma tarde, Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro acostado en uno de los sillones, mientras Rin por su parte parecía, "entretenida" haciéndole mimos a Pakkun. En momentos como ese, Kakashi deseaba dos cosas: Matar a Pakkun y usurpar su lugar.

Las miradas desviadas a Rin se hacían muy comunes, después de todo lo único que quería era salir un rato, hacer que se distrajera, que se entretuviera un poco y quizás con suerte, recuperaría algo de su memoria, o no.

El no sabía exactamente que hacía allí, después de todo, durante casi dos horas llegaba en la misma página ¿Por qué? No se concentraba como para pasar de hoja. ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que se había leído! Y eso que estaba en la mejor parte, según podía recordar.

Pensó varios minutos el que hacer, después de todo, no quería quedarse en la casa todo el día, y recordaba que esa noche había un festival en la Villa, antes de que ella perdiera la memoria, le había hecho prometer que la llevaría a ese festival, por lo tanto, aunque ella no recordara la llevaría, para que pensara en otra cosa y por supuesto divertirse un rato, a nadie le viene mal.

Se sentó y acomodo mirando de mala forma al perro, ¡Como si el tuviera la culpa! Pobre, la verdad era que ya estaba planificando mil y una formas de matarlo, lastima que lo necesitaba en las misiones y lastima que era uno de sus compañeros más fieles.

-Rin-llamo él, haciéndose el serio y disimulando como siempre, escondiendo la cabeza bajo su libro. Ella por su parte elevo la cara hacía Kakashi, temiendo haber sido descubierta después de los últimos acontecimientos vividos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó, nerviosa a la espera de la respuesta de Kakashi

-Veras, esta noche hay un festival en la Villa, - dijo el mirándola ahora a la cara, durante un momento juro que vio una sonrisa alegre de en su cara, cosa que ahora que miraba bien, estaba haciendo ella, ¿le gustaba la idea? ¿Se lo estaría imaginando?- Y habrá muchos fuegos artificiales…

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?- pregunto ella, llena de curiosidad y de alegría, no quería estar en casa mucho tiempo, se aburría.

-¿Te apetece ir, Rin?- pregunto algo entre nervioso e impaciente por verla sonreír un poco, seguro que allí se divertía y así se distraía.

La ninja no tuvo que decir nada, asintió con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, mientras se levantaba del sillón para prepararse. Cuando iba a subir por las escaleras pregunto

-¿a que hora es?- pregunto para poder calcular el tiempo en la ducha y en prepararse

-No importa a que hora lleguemos- dijo Kakashi levantándose y llegando a su altura- mientras lleguemos a los fuegos artificiales que son sobre las diez- sonrió viendo como ella entusiasmada subía las escaleras y el tras ella, entraron a la habitación y después de que Kakashi sacara un kimono verde con tonalidades grises salió de la habitación.- ducha te tu, después de todo yo ya lo hice antes- la ninja asintió- yo me vestiré en otra de las habitaciones, tomate tu tiempo- dijo saliendo mientras Rin se metía en la ducha.

Pasaron dos horas desde que Kakashi le había dicho eso a Rin, no pensó que se lo tomara tan enserio, e incluso el, que siempre llegaba tarde, ya estaba listo y esperando a la ninja a que terminara de prepararse.

Mientras Rin, desde la habitación tenía la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, con tres kimonos encima de la cama, no sabía cual escoger, y por supuesto al no saber cual elegir, no sabría que maquillaje usar, lo único que si tenía era el peinado, un sencillo recogido con algunos cabellos sueltos, con toque romántico, por así decirse, con una mariposa para recoger su pelo. Delante de ella aún continuaban los kimonos. Uno de color rojo con detalles rosas, otro verde con detalles azules, y otro negro con detalles dorados. No sabía cual escoger, los tres se veían hermosos, pero, dirigió su mirada al mueble, donde desde allí varias fotografías de Kakashi y de ella, para su desgracia ninguna donde el ninja no tuviera la mascara puesta pero si una donde ella salía con el ninja con el kimono negro, giro su cabeza hacía el kimono, escogería ese.

Una hora después con el kimono puesto y ya maquillada bajo las escaleras, donde un impaciente Kakashi la esperaba. Este por su parte, si hubiera tenía un babero se lo tendría que haber puesto, debía decir que esta noche Rin estaba realmente…

-Hermosa…-dijo el sin darse cuenta, ayudando con la mano a Rin a bajar las escaleras, la cual en esos momentos estaba sonrojada por las palabras de Kakashi.

-Te iba a preguntar como me veía pero…-le miro un instante, el suficiente para sonrojarse nuevamente y para ponerlo nervioso- …ya me habías contestado- sonrió, esa sonrisa casi mata a Kakashi.

Salieron de la casa, poco a poco, sin prisas como el solía actuar, esa noche, sin su precisado libro en mano ¿la razón? Tenía algo mejor que observar, ¿Qué cosa? Rin. Sus pasos les llevaron a la feria, donde Kakashi, rezaba por no encontrase con cualquier conocido que rompiera el gran clima romántico o intento de romántico que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

Miraba a todas partes, esperando no ver a nadie, solo quería estar con ella. Antes de que los fuegos artificiales empezaran, paseo por algunas calles, que en esas fechas, estaban decoradas por motivo de fiestas. Miraba a Rin, la cual por el brillo de sus ojos, se podía distinguir claramente su felicidad, estaba feliz, contenta, risueña…

Casi media hora después de caminar por las calles y de salir de casa, pudo observar como a Rin le flageaban las fuerzas, estaba cansada, no físicamente, sino mentalmente, tanto color, tanta iluminación estaba haciendo mella en ella. Por seguridad la aparto arrastrándola con la mano con mucha suavidad, tanta, que pudo notar a la muchacha estremecerse.

Se la llevo a un lugar donde divisarían los fuegos perfectamente, con todo lujo, donde la iluminación y esa luz tan molesta le dañaría, donde estarían sentados y por supuesto lo que más le preocupaba a el, donde nadie molestaría, puesto no mirarían…en un tejado.

Estuvieron allí algunos minutos en silencio, Rin miraba a todas partes maravillada, mirando y observando una Konoha que desde esa altura parecía una miniatura, sonreía abiertamente, esa noche Kakashi se había lucido. Mientras, el, solo tenía ojos para ella, realmente hermosa, feliz, parecía una princesita sacada de cuentos de hadas…Sacudió la cabeza, no le convenía pensar en ella como una princesa de cuentos de hadas ¿Por qué? Porque siempre, o estaba la madrastra malvada, o la bruja maligna o en este caso, ahora que lo pensaba, la organización de ninjas intentando dominar el mundo…vamos, como todo villano.

-¿Qué tanto piensas, Kakashi?- pregunto ella, mirándole fijamente

-Mmm…pues- _poder mental poder mental…excusa, excusa… ¿Dónde están las excusas cuando las necesito? _

-¿Si?- le miro, esa mirada arrebataría la vida, un suspiro a cualquiera, pero el no era cualquiera, era su prometido…aunque ella no recordara, a Kakashi era mirada y esa sonrisa lo dejo sin habla.- eoeo Rin llamando a ninja, ¿me respondes?- comento, graciosa, pasando las manos por sus ojos, esperando una reacción.

-Pues yo…- miró hacía abajo, sonrió debajo de la máscara, ya había encontrado una excusa- mira abajo- dijo señalando con el dedo un lugar exacto de las fiestas. Rin miro hacía el punto señalado, un muchacho de cabellos rubios, alborotado, loco, gritando huyendo de un ninja mayor que el de cabellos blancos mientras gritaban cosas que provocaron las risas de ambos ninjas.

_-Narutooooooooooooo- gritaba el de cabellos blancos- dame esa cartera maldito renacuajo- grito mientras corría a por el muchacho._

_-Ero-Sensei eso nuncaaaaa- le grito el, desde uno de los tejados, corriendo y perdiéndose entre la multitud. Mientras el viejo ninja decía cosas incoherentes y maldiciones al pobre chico. _

_-Te matare Narutoooooo- bramo- Me vengareeee- dijo persiguiendo al chico y al igual que el, perdiéndose entre la multitud._

Kakashi y Rin intercambiaron miradas, a los segundos de esa mirada se echaron a reír.

-¿Crees que ese ninja pillara a Naruto?- pregunto Rin a un distraído y divertido Kakashi

-¿ese ninja? Acaso no le…- no dijo nada, era cierto que ella no podía reconocerlo, que no podía ni reconocerle a el mismo, suspiro, cansino, y retomo la conversación- ese ninja, es uno de los más fuertes de la Villa de Konoha, y era sensei de Yondaime, nuestro sensei, se llama Jiraiya- dijo finalmente mientras la chica parecía retomar toda la información para después asentir.

-Aún no as contestado a mi pregunta- dijo ella, nuevamente mirando a la dirección donde se habían ido Jiraiya y Naruto- ¿le cojera? No le hará daño cierto – dijo con cierto temor es su voz, Kakashi la miro sorprendido, se notaba que no recordaba nada, más su mirada suavizo a los pocos segundos, Rin parecía estar desarrollando su lado más maternal al preocuparse de esa manera de Naruto…

-No- sonrió- no le hará nada, no te preocupes- y dicho esto la abrazo, sin saber porque, solo la abrazo, sorprendiendo a la kunoichi. Se quedo un rato, unos minutos abrazado a ella, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus cabellos, oliendo y espirando su perfume, lavanda. Se sentía tan bien, tan a gusto, sin saber porque, fue profundizando más el abrazo acercándola a el, la respiración de Rin poco a poco se fue haciendo entre cortada, no sabía porque ni que razón, solo…se dejo llevar.

Por su mente, pasaron mil y una imágenes, posibles futuros con Rin, si ella estaba desarrollando ese indistinto… ¿Cómo sería siendo madre? Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa ilusión, algo que en esos momentos, veía muy lejos.

Sin saber porque, empezó a recordar lo sucedido durante el día, ese hombre…esos ojos…ese miedo…Se aparto de Kakashi, el cual se quedó bloqueado, ¿estaría asustada?

-Lo siento…- fue lo único que salió de los labios de ella, el ninja asintió dando por claro que no ocurría nada, era culpa suya. Aún así no se alejaron poco a poco se fueron acercando o más bien Kakashi se fue acercando a ella, y ella no se alejaba, tenía curiosidad…Kakashi se estaba bajando la mascara. Justo cuando sus labios estaban por rozarse…

¡PUM!

Se apartaron por instinto, no llegando a culminar el beso, ella miro al frente donde estaban empezando los fuegos sin mirar al ninja, más bien como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras el maldecía el momento que dieron las diez…

_Continuara…_

_Siento la tardanza del capitulo y por tanto de la actualización…es muy duro ser de 2º de Bachillerato y tener que actualizar, TT bueno, una gran noticia…no tendréis mucho que aguantarme, el fic termina definitivamente en el capitulo 30, es decir…en tres capitulos, ¿estareís contentos no? No habrá que aguantarme más xD, Muchos besitos a todos y muchas gracias por los review anteriores y los que mandéis ahora. _


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capitulo 28. Ojo Escarlata ¿Tu También? **_

Ambos llegaron a la casa media hora después de terminar los fuegos artificiales. Por el camino en absoluto silencio, no hablaron entre ellos, no se dijeron nada, se evitaron por completo. Al llegar a la casa, ambos aún sin decir nada, con la mente pensando en otras cosas hicieron distintas cosas, para así seguir, disimuladamente como quien no quiere la cosa, evitarse.

Kakashi se metió en la ducha a darse un baño de agua fría, mientras Rin se metió en la cama, sinceramente sin ánimos de nada, a sabiendas de que si Kakashi no había dicho nada sobre lo ocurrido seguramente esperaría para hablarlo en la habitación, un lugar más cómodo y donde, seguro que nadie les interrumpiría.

Kakashi mientras tanto estaba en la ducha, agua fría, eso era lo que necesitaba, no sabía como y ni que decirle a Rin, si debía pedirle disculpas por intentar besarla, aunque fuera inconcientemente o bien olvidar y no tocar el tema, dejarle tiempo para recordar sobre su relación o bien para olvidar "su genial idea" de salir a el festival de Konoha. Salió del baño con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo, se había metido a lavar sin darse cuenta de que no llevaba la ropa consigo.

Salió y cuando lo hizo la imagen que vio le sorprendió un poco, Rin leyendo un Icha-Icha, sonrió aun con la puerta entre abierta del baño, ella visible para el pero el invisible para ella. Salió de golpe dejando a una sorprendida Rin mirándole con los ojos desorbitados, aunque luego giro la cara visiblemente sonrojada. Una de dos, o por pillarla en in fraganti o bien porque estaba en toalla cosa que dejaba mucho para imaginación.

Dejo de mirarla para pasar a buscar su ropa, más bien su pantalón, esa noche hacía demasiado calor, solo pantalón y listo. Volvió su mirada a Rin la cual estaba de espaldas a el y con el Icha – Icha que ahora yacía encima de la mesa de noche.

-No sabía que te gustaba leer el Icha-Icha- sonrió intentando cambiar de tema o por lo menos, ahora que lo pensaba, empezar un tema con ella.

-Y no me gusta, solo que me aburro- respondió ella como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando dormir cosa que si Kakashi le daba conversación no lo podría conseguir.

Este por su parte sonrió, la gustaba verla animada aunque sea solamente para darle desplantes y pasar de él. Cogió su libro y dispuso a leer, ella no hablaría sobre el tema, entonces, el tampoco lo haría, lo ultimo que quería era molestarla con sus preguntas y con lo que paso en el festival…

…………………………….

_Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, frió, húmedo…_

_Estaba asustada, en realidad muy asustada. No sabía donde, ni cuando había llegado allí, solo tenía ganas de volver, de estar nuevamente en su cómoda cama, abrigada bajo la manta y con la seguridad del ninja copión, pero no era así, no se encontraba allí._

_Miro a su alrededor, totalmente oscuro. _

_Entre asustada y nerviosa camino a pos de encontrar algo de luz, algo que fuera visible a sus ojos, algo que la ayudara o más bien camino con la esperanza de ver a alguien conocido, de verle a él…_

_Poso una de las manos en la pared de ese lugar, para ir moviéndose a medida avanzaba, sin perderse. Camino y camino, sin saber porque sintiéndose más cansada por momentos._

_Por fin algo de luz…_

…_Camino hacía ella, más bien corrió, no le gustaba mucho la oscuridad, no desde la última vez, no desde ese extraño sueño…_

_Cuando llegó a la altura de esa extraña luz, se escucharon voces, hizo una mueca de alegría, una de esas voces la conocía muy bien. Kakashi._

_Corrió y corrió sin importarle mucho que ahora no se encontraba en la zona donde la luz alumbraba, corría en plena oscuridad. Se apoyo en la pared, para mirar bien donde se encontraba, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, por lo tanto podían ver por donde iba, por donde caminaba, hacía donde caminaba…_

_Allí, apoyaba a la pared, agudizo sus oídos, quería saber con quien estaba Kakashi. Sus ojos le permitieron ver dos figuras oscuras, una de ellas Kakashi, la otra…no podía verla aunque la voz le sonaba y mucho. _

_Se quedo allí oculta para esas dos figuras pero siendo visibles ellos para ella…_

_-Kakashi- dijo una de las figuras- No dejare que te quedes con ella, que te quede claro, ella es mía._

_-Se quedara con quien quiera estar-susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado._

_-¡Conmigo!- exigió el otro_

_Kakashi le miro de arriba a bajo, no emitió sonido solo le miro, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría se quito la banda que ocultaba su ojo. Ahora le tocaba a él actuar…_

_-Ella ya eligió- dijo acumulando chakara en una de sus manos, a pos de un Chidori- Obito, date cuenta, cambia y ven- dijo poco a poco acumulando chakara con una esperanza de que su amigo volviera junto a el._

_En vano. La respuesta de Obito fue una, un ataque directo, lo cual esquivo Kakashi con facilidad empezando un combate ninja entre ellos._

_Rin por su parte les miraba horrorizada ¿Acaso no se llevaban bien los tres? ¿No eran amigos como le dijo Kakashi? Entonces…no entendía, tampoco le importaba, ahora lo importante era separarlos. Corrió hacía ellos, pero…cada vez que se acercaba más ellos se alejaban de ella, no les alcanzaba, no podía…no llevaba…Se paro en seco, tenía que poder alcanzarlos en algún momento, pero no…no pudo. Algo se lo impidió, una mano, en su hombro, ella claramente se asusto, se dio la vuelta y nuevamente ese hombre, de cabellos negros y ojos escarlata enfrente de ella._

_-¿Quién eres?- grito cansada de encontrárselo en todos los sitios y sin saber porque ni como. Se enfureció más al darse cuenta de que este, no le hacía ningún caso, no le decía nada, solo hizo una extraña mueca de sonrisa y le invito a seguirle, ella por su parte se volvió a dar la vuelta, buscando a Kakashi y a Obito, en vano…no estaban, no se escuchaban sus voces…la nada._

_Irritada miro a ese hombre a los ojos, se quedo paralizada, quiso gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales no emitían el sonido…Definitivamente esos ojos le daban pavor…_

……………..

Se levanto sorprendida de la cama, otra vez, otro sueño, estaba cansada, se levanto poco a poco de la cama, quedando incorporada en ella misma. Elevo una de las manos a su cabeza, sudor.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación, había luz de luna, estaba Kakashi…todo estaba bien.

Miro dirección a Kakashi, recordó lo que había visto en ese sueño, el ojo extraño en el, ¿Por qué no? Después de todo siempre se ocultaba uno de los ojos, nunca había conseguido quitarle la mascara. Ahora o nunca, iba a descubrir cosas siendo buenas o malas por si misma.

Se acerco poco a poco a el, cansada, sigilosa, o todo lo que podía ser ella, intentando no despertarlo. Poso sus manos entre el cuerpo del ninja, quedando ella sobre el, alzo una mano hacía su banda intentando quitársela con sumo cuidado, para no despertarlo, por lo visto, lo estaba asiendo bien, después de todo Kakashi no se había movido ni un centímetro y estaba apunto de quitársela…y justo en ese momento…cuando estaba tan cerca…un trueno, asustándola.

Ahogo el grito pero la hizo ponerse nerviosa, lo que provoco que cierto ninja abriera los ojos y se sorprendiera al verla encima de suya, una postura que si ella no hubiera perdido la memoria…le abría encantado.

Rin por su parte, nerviosa por tres motivos: el trueno que la había asustado, lo que estaba viendo en el ojo del ninja y que este mismo se había despertado en un momento crucial y algo avergonzado para ella.

-Rin- dijo el colocando sus manos en el hombro de la chica, incorporándose un poco, lo suficiente para que ambos quedaran sentados en la cama, uno delante del otro.

Ella negaba la cabeza, no quería mirarlo, quería irse, esos ojos…ya los había visto antes y no precisamente en un amigo. Se levanto corriendo dirección a la puerta, el ninja copión tras ella.

-¡No te acerques a mi!-gritó ella desde el salón donde los dos estaban en esos momentos, ella huyendo de el mientras Kakashi intentaba calmarla y saber lo que le pasaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué huyes de mi?- dijo acercándose poco a poco a ella, en vano, ella se alejaba más y más de el ninja.

-Ese ojo…- susurro algo nerviosa, esa noche era como la última vez que había visto los ojos escarlata, esa noche era oscura, estaba en el salón, había tormenta y vio esos ojos, esta noche era igual, con la diferencia de que Kakashi era el dueño de esos ojos ahora mismo.

-¿ojo?- inconscientemente se llevo la mano a su ojo izquierdo, en el cual residía el sharingan, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su banda- ¿Tienes miedo al sharingan?- pregunto el dándose cuenta de que ella estaba asustada y que se alejaría más del si no se alejaba lo suficiente como para dejarle un espacio de tranquilidad y seguridad.

-¿sharingan?- repitió Rin

-Así se llama, es la técnica ocular de el Clan Uchiha- intento explicar Kakashi

-Pero tu no eres un Uchiha- razono- entonces… ¿Por qué tienes tu ese sharingan?- pregunto a sabiendas de que si su sueño era real, Kakashi abría matado a Obito, por eso el no estaría con ellos ahora y por eso no eran el equipo nuevamente.

-Obito…- fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de que Rin realizara algunos sellos y desapareciera de su vista.

Kakashi se alarmo en ese momento, ella no había esperado a que el dejara de explicarse, no entendía su miedo ahora por el sharingan ni como lo había descubierto pero…si sabía una cosa, era de noche, hacía frió, ella no estaba precisamente abrigada, tormenta esa noche y se había ido sola, aun con su memoria perdida.

Rápidamente invoco a Pakkun y al resto de su jauría ninja, a los cuales les mando seguir el rastro de Rin. Mientras el, fue a su cuarto, se vistió y llevo una manta para arropar a Rin cuando la encontrara, no le llevo mucho tiempo.

Salió de la casa y cuando saló de ella, la miro desde fuera, allí vivían ellos dos, Rin y el, se hizo una promesa a si mismo. _Ambos vivimos aquí…no pienso volver a esta casa hasta que tu vuelvas conmigo…_

_Continuara…_

_Un poco soso, lo se…falta de imaginación Xd o también se podría decir que me están saliendo los capítulos medio raritos últimamente, lo siento, intentaré que el siguiente capitulo sea más "emocionante". _

_Besitos y gracias por todo. _

_A dos Capis del Final!!!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29. **

**Resoluciones en el Bosque**

Rin seguía corriendo, sin dirección aparente, solo huyendo de Kakashi…

Entro en el bosque, a las afueras de Konoha, por suerte no se había tomado con nadie, o más bien eso creyó ella. Corrió y siguió corriendo apenas hasta que perdió el aliento, apoyándose en uno de los árboles cercanos a ella. Miro a su alrededor, no conocía el lugar, pero cualquier sitio era mejor que estar allí por lo menos hasta que supiera que era lo que estaba pasando.

--------

Muy cerca de ella, a escondidas, Pakkun le seguía el rastro, al ver como esta se paraba aprovecho para avisar a Kakashi, el debía venir y hablar con ella, dejarle las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Se marcho del lugar dejando a la chica sola, apoyada en aquel árbol y fue todo lo rápido que podía rumbo a por Kakashi.

--------

Aprovechando que el can había dejando de vigilar a la chica, por fin decidió abandonar su escondite, y dejarse ver por ella.

Sabía muy bien que ella había perdido la memoria, por tanto sería fácil de manipular para que volviera a la Organización Akatsuki. Ese, y no otro era su objetivo.

---------

Se dejo caer en el suelo, respirando con alguna dificultad que otra, seguramente habría pasado mucho tiempo huyendo de Kakashi cosa que…ahora que lo pensaba le dolía, después de todo…era un hombre importante para ella, estaba segura de que ella no se habría comprometido con alguien peligroso pero entonces…esos sueños…Desecho la idea de la cabeza, agitándola con cierto dolor y miro el cielo, esperando hallar alguna respuesta allí, cosa que sabía que no pasaría.

-------

Puso rumbo a las grandes puertas de Konoha, necesitaba encontrarla y explicar todo lo ocurrido de una vez por todas, después de todo…sería peligroso que estuviera por sola y más si se tenía en cuenta su estado mental, confusa y sin apenas recuerdos que la ayudaran. Empezó a aumentar la velocidad, encontrándose a los pocos minutos con Pakkun, su can.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto casi con desesperación esperando a que este le respondiera.

-Esta cerca de aquí pero…

-¿Pero? Venga Pakkun, habla que no tenemos mucho tiempo- pidió el ninja mirando al can.

- Esta cansada y se ha quedado descansando en el mismo roble donde ocurrió todo la última vez.

Kakashi al escuchar eso empezó a correr todo lo rápido que podía o que sus pies le permitían, después de todo estar cerca de ese roble no la ayudaría de mucho, si conseguía recordar algo, recordaría su época Akatsuki…Lo último que el quisiera que ella recordara…

-----

Poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta empezó a cerrar los ojos, posiblemente por el cansancio que tenía encima, apoyada al roble dejo sus ojos descansar durante unos segundos…

-Me alegra que hayas decidido volver Rin- se oyó decir a sus espaldas.

Rin por instinto se levanto y miro a su alrededor, no veía a nadie pero sabía que alguien estaba allí, ella no se podía haber imaginado esa voz, la cual…le empezaba a sonar y demasiado.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto aunque ya su imaginación la ayudaba a darse cuenta de quien podría ser.

-¿de verdad no me conoces? – pregunto aunque su voz parecía más de burla que de cualquier otra cosa.

-¿debería? – pregunto con curiosidad, aunque después su estado cambio a desesperación- ¡No respondiste mi pregunta! – se levanto poco a poco mirándole de arriba a bajo, por fin había hecho su aparición.

-¿No me recuerdas? Nos vimos en tu casa…hace algunas noches

Rin le miro, si, si le recordaba, sabía quien era y ahora tenía miedo, _esos ojos…otra vez no, ¡porque! Huyo de uno de los ninjas que tienen esos ojos y me encuentro con el otro, esto es desesperante…_

-¿desesperada? ¿Asustada?- se burlaba de ella, y mientras Rin no podía hacer otra cosa más que mantenerse en su posición algo nerviosa y ahora arrepentida de haber cometido el tremendo error de haberse ido de al lado de Kakashi, después de todo…no podía ser peor que estar con …quien fuera el

-------

Kakashi aumentaba la velocidad, no quería ni imaginarse si Rin llevaba a hacerse daño o si se encontraba con alguien que no debía, y si…Había muchas cosas, muchas situaciones en las que Rin podría hacerse daño y lo peor de todo es que era su culpa y de nadie más.

Debería haber pensado un poco antes de actuar, debería haber pedido ayuda pero ¡no!, no lo hizo, fue más rápido que inteligente ¿Dónde quedaba la gran inteligencia del ninja genio cuando tenía que usarla? En esos momentos le habría venido bien alguna broma para bajar un poco los malos ánimos que tenía…Como echaba de menos en esos momentos a Obito.

Pakkun aún estaba a su lado, el cual parecía ir rastreando la zona a medida iban avanzando pero se paro en seco olfateando el aire, Kakashi le miro extrañado, su fiel amigo y compañero sabía que estaba la mar de nervioso por Rin, entonces… ¿Por qué se detenía?

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto mirando al can a su lado. Este, le miro y elevo una de las patitas, dirección noreste.

-Están cerca- dijo simplemente

El ninja lo medito un poco…_están cerca… ¡ESTÁN! ¿En plural? ¿De quien demonios hablamos? No…no me digas que… _Le daba miedo preguntar pero…debía hacerlo.

-¿Quiénes están cerca, Pakkun?

-Rin es uno de los olores que olfateo pero…el otro es…Uchiha Itachi- a Pakkun solo le hizo falta decir eso para obligar al ninja a ir más rápido y más serio de lo que iba. – la he fastidiado…- susurro y emprendió el camino a el mismo ritmo que Kakashi.

-------

Le miraba algo alterada y encima no había manera de conseguir su nombre…Miro hacía el cielo, como si sintiera algo…algo bueno dentro y después de todo, rápidamente desecho la idea, ¿Qué podía haber bueno de esta situación? Seguramente Kakashi estaría muy enfadado con ella o peor aún…disgustado, cosa que no le hacía gracia a ella.

Antes de que se diera cuenta empezó a llover, pero no débilmente como los últimos días sino fuerte e intenso, una lluvia más fría que las anteriores, tanto así que la niebla no se hizo de rogar dejando la visión de Rin fuera de combate…

-Genial…-susurro para si misma- ahora si que veo de lo lindo- volvió a suspirar, cansada .Sintió una mano en su hombro que la girada quedándose enfrente a ese ninja, el cual aun no sabía el nombre, el cual le había hecho temer durante días y noches. –De…déjame-susurro algo acorralada por el individuo que tenía enfrente- ¡suéltame! –grito esta vez suplicando de que alguien la escuchara, mientras le daba algunos golpes en el pecho al ninja, con el afín de que pudiera liberarse.

-no vas a soltarte ni tampoco van a venir a ayudarte y si vienen…-sonrió- le matare- volvió a sonreír, esta vez algo más enfadado y mosqueado con la situación aunque no le diera mucha importancia ni le importaba en absoluto…sabía que el ninja copión estaba cerca…lo sentía.

-------

-Kakashi- le llamo el can, este se giro y le miro, pues hacía poco que había aumentado la velocidad y Pakkun se había quedado un poco más atrás.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo girándose y mirando al can ya casi con molestia.

-Están allí- señalo a un punto donde se podía ver claramente a Itachi siendo golpeado por Rin, la cual gritaba.- ¿Qué vas ha hacer? – dijo cuando miro al ninja, pero…el ya no estaba a su lado. Ahora se encontraba bajando, acercándose sigilosamente a ambos ninjas. - Genial… ¿desde cuando se le a pegado la hiperactividad de Naruto? –se susurro a si mismo mientras vigilaba por la seguridad de Kakashi y se aseguraba de que Uchiha estuviera solo…

------

-¡Que me sueltes! –gritaba otra vez Rin intentando soltarse de su "agresor". Itachi por su parte utilizaba la ayuda de su Sharingan para mantenerle a raya, pero…ahora que se daba cuenta…no estaba totalmente solo con Rin en esos momentos…

-Sal de donde estés Hatake- dijo con burla y con cierto odio el ninja mientras que Rin parecía asombrada de lo que había dicho.

-Ka…Kakashi- susurro girando y mirando delante como el ninja copión, alias su prometido, la miraba con cierta preocupación, ella suspiro, no se le podía ver tan bien como a ella le gustara, después de toda la niebla obstaculizaba su visión pero si podía ver o por lo menos sentirle cerca, lo cual le reconfortaba.

-Ya la has oído, suéltala –dijo casi amenazador el ninja, mientras hacía algunos sellos y provocaba que la niebla empezara a disiparse.

-Kakashi...- gruesas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de Rin, más que nada por lo mal que se había comportado con el ninja, y encima, después el había venido a rescatar.

El ambiente era más bien tenso, tres ninjas metidos en todo el enrollo, una de ellos que se podía calificar como "rehén" otro como "villano" y el otro como "el héroe", los dos chicos fuertes y cada uno de ellos con sus propias habilidades y jutsu y ella a merced de lo que el "villano" le haga, pues esta más cerca del que de Kakashi.

Itachi soltó a Rin, pero no dirección a Kakashi, sino al suelo, quedando ella tumbada y mirando como ambos ninjas se preparaban para atacarse mutuamente. A los pocos segundos de que los ninjas empezaran a se, Pakkun vino junto a ella a revisarla como si ninja médico se tratara.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto el can a la muchacha mientras ella miraba a los ninjas.

-Cansada…pero bien- dijo mirando al can y sonriéndole o por lo menos intentando sonreírle. -¿Qué hacéis aquí tu y Kakashi? – dejo caer esa pregunta aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta o quería imaginársela.

-Mmm lo evidente ¿no? Venir a por ti aunque no contábamos con que Itachi estaría aquí- dejo caer el perro también mientras se levantaba y obligaba a la chica a levantarse también. –vamos conmigo, es mejor que te saque del lugar y te aleje.

-Pero…- iba a protestar pero no la dejo, no el can pero si Kakashi fue quien la interrumpió.

Rin asintió con la cabeza, y se levanto aunque con un pequeño inconveniente…Itachi, este o por lo menos un clon del se aproximaba a ella…

Otro clan apareció, pero no de Itachi sino de Kakashi el cual eliminó al instante con ayuda del chidori el clon de Itachi por lo que ella quedaría libre de salir. Miro por un momento al ninja copión deseando que el también viniera para volver y regresar todos juntos pero no podía el ninja aun luchaba y todo por su culpa…

Los minutos pasaron y ella junto a Pakkun se alejaron por lo menos lo suficiente para que ninguno de los dos quedara herido pero si para que pudieran ver la pelea, justo detrás de unos matorrales.

Mientras ambos, can y ninja estaban detrás de el matorral, se escucho una pequeña explosión, provocando que no quedara visible la escena ni el campo de batalla entre los ninjas…no se sabía quien pero…una sombra se aproximaba y se acercaba a ellos…

_Algunas Horas Después…_

Se encontraban en el hospital de Konoha, para excepción de lo normal, era Kakashi y no Rin quien se encontraba en cama en esos momentos, por continuos mareos simplemente, dolores de cabeza por la mucha utilización del Sharingan. Pero para algo excepcional también era Rin, la cual ejercía de médico junto a Tsunade. No había conseguido derrotar a Itachi, esté había escapado según lo dicho por el ninja, pero Kakashi estaba herido con pronóstico leve pero debía que debía estar en el hospital algunos días…

-Me quiero ir de aquí- se quejo por milésima vez el ninja mientras veía como Rin le arropaba.

-No te vas a ir de aquí, Kakashi- le dijo todo lo suave que podía, aún algo nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido. – Tu una vez me lo dijiste- sonrió- y yo te hice caso, por lo tanto tu tienes que quedarte ahora y no quiero nada de excusas.

-Solo me quedaré con una condición- dijo el ninja mirando a Rin agarrándola de la mano para que le mirara. Ella asintió y el continuó hablando- que te quedes a mi lado…y no huyas nuevamente…por favor- dijo, a modo de suplica mientras ella se limito a sonreír mirándolo con ternura, bajo la cabeza hasta quedar cerca de sus labios y dándole un beso suave en la comisura de estos y acercándose después a su oído para susurrarle: _Me quedaría toda la vida si fuera necesario mi amor…_

Kakashi se sorprendió ante el beso y ante la tan importante revelación pero…sabía muy bien que ella no había recuperado la memoria aun pero no importaba…lo importante era que se amaban aun en esos momentos…

-----------------------------------------------------------

_El próximo Capitulo es el último_

_Se podría calificar como "epilogo" xD espero que os haya gustado este y que os guste el siguiente. _

_¡Muchas Gracias por todo, nos leemos! _

_Contestación a algunos review._

_Ellistriel: Bueno, poca cosa tengo que decirte, más que nada porque tus dudas y comentarios ya te los había respondido por el msn. Y recuerda que te tengo una sorpresa en el último cap. xD espero que te guste. _

_MYsweetAngel__: Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad xD yo también siento el acabar con este fic pero…no todo dura para siempre y seguro que así te quitas un peso de encima (pesoZory+Fic xD) Obito! vivo? Noooo por dios!! otra vez no! xD ta lo "mate" una vez no podrá dejarle con vida ahora, eso sería muy cruel_

_Grillito: gracias por el review y como tu misma has dicho…Kakashi no volvera a casa sin ella. xD que lindooo (por dentro: que cursi…xD)_

_Hatake Izumi: Mmm A ti ya te respondí individualmente si mal no recuerdo xD por lo tanto no tengo mucho que decir, solo que muchas gracias por leerte mi fic seguido y espero que te guste este cap y el último y espero también que me dejes constancia de tu perfil para poder visitarlo, pues no lo he visto y me gustaría verlo y ver tus fics. Muchos besitos _

_Narutoandhinata: como siempre….¡tu! xD tenias que ser la ultima ¬¬ vaya por dios…muchas gracias por el revire y tu com me pediste…mas bien obligaste y maltrataste (solo soi una vitima de esta chica!!) aquí tienes la conti!! ahora portate bien y deja de maltratarme. besitos_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30.**

_Nueva Vida: Flash Back._

_¡¡Último Capitulo!!_

Kakashi con los nervios a flor de piel entraba en el hospital a penas a las tres de la madrugada, Tsunade le había mandado llamar unos minutos antes por Izumo, ¿La razón? ni el mismo la sabían, solo sabía que tenía que ver con Rin y eso…no le gustaba nada.

Los últimos meses habían sido para ellos algo complicados, después de todo estaba mas débil que la última vez, y el mas ocupado con misiones y entrenamientos. Había tenido que dejar a Rin en esos momentos algo más complicados y con dos problemitas que, se podrían calificar…como algo no muy normal en la naturaleza humana.

…**Flash Back…**

_Kakashi, junto a Naruto, Gay y Lee, se encontraban cerca de las puertas de la Villa de Konoha, después de una misión que había durado algo más de lo acordado, dos semanas._

_Ese era el tiempo que Kakashi había dejado sola, con sus "dos problemas y uno en discordia" antes de irse de la Villa. A la ninja no parecía importarle, pero a el si le importaba, después de todo odiaba dejarla sola en casa, por si pasaba algo…mientras pensaba en todo esto y alguna cosa que mas, una voz le saco de sus pensamientos, quien mas que Gay sensei junto a su querido alumno…Lee._

_-Lee- llamo Gay a su alumno, el cual estaba mas atrasado en la formación- la llama de la juventud no fluye en ti_

_-¡Gay sensei!- acelero la marcha a un ritmo que era difícil de complicar para Kakashi, pero tubo que admitir que el chico había mejorado mucho en su entrenamiento los últimos años._

_Mientras sonreía o quien sabe que debajo de la mascara seguía pensando en como estaría la casa y todo lo de su interior cuando volviera…no por Rin en este caso, sino por "sus dos problemas", los cuales, siempre se las ingeniaban para encontrar sus Icha-Icha y uno de ellos se ponía a leerlo y el otro lo destrozaba, utilizándolo como diana para practicar con los kunais…_

_-Kakashi sensei- dijo una voz a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y descubrió a un Naruto que lo miraba algo preocupado- ¿Te encuentras bien Kakashi Sensei?- _

_Él, por su parte, miro a su alumno, antes un niño pero algo más crecidito ahora, por su cabeza pasaron algunos fragmentos de recuerdos de los últimos años, de cuando hicieron su primera misión ninja…Agito la cabeza para quitarse esos momentos de su cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en eso…era el momento de volver a la Villa y ya hablaría en un futuro, cuando fuera viejo y tuviera canas y arrugas sobre el pasado…ahora no. _

_-Mmm, no te preocupes- sonrió o eso nuevamente aparentaba…no sabía porque pero la última noche había tenido un sueño extraño y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza…giro, quedando espaldas a Naruto. _

_En ese momento empezó a pensar en ese sueño, era extraño y algo imposible, según el pensaba, Rin en la cama de un hospital desmallada…ese era el sueño y no otro. Desde que había tenido ese "sueño" había puesto él el ritmo de vuelta, algo más rápido y feroz que otras veces, e incluso Gay se había dado cuenta al principio, el cual le apoyo aunque no le quiso preocupar en ningún momento. _

_-¡Kakashi!- le llamo una voz cuando apenas estaba enfrente de las puertas de la Villa, era Izumo._

_-Mmm- le miro, esperando el porque la había llamado_

_-¡Felicidades!- menciono esté, poniendo nervioso a Kakashi en ese momento, le miro contrariado, sin saber que imaginar pero…un "felicidades" nunca había sido malo por lo tanto…suspiro, nunca se sabía en esta Villa…_

_-¿Felicidades porque?- pregunto Gay, algo más serio que de costumbre mirando al ninja y poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Kakashi._

_-¿No lo sabéis?-pregunto el ninja contrariado, pero…les miro a la cara a cada uno de ellos, la cual podía descifrarse como " si lo supiéramos no te estaríamos preguntando", suspiro, pero estaba feliz, sería el quien le diera la feliz noticia al ninja copión.- Sakura estuvo por aquí hace una hora para llevarse unos papales y me acaba de contar que Rin ya…- apenas pudo decir más, Kakashi al escuchar eso desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando allí a Naruto, a Gay y a Lee, sin contar con un Izumo muerto de la risa, al ver la cara en blanco del ninja._

…**Fin Flash Back…**

Ya llevaba un buen tiempo esperando a que alguien le informara del estado de Rin, por lo menos sabía que sus "dos problemas" estaban bien, con Shizune en ese momento, y a la espera de que, como el, fuera informado del estado de la ninja. En esos momentos…estaba por venir el tercero en discordia, el nuevo "problema" a la casa…

En ese momento, su mente empezó a recordar como ese día, algunos meses antes, Rin le había contado como tendría que convivir con un nuevo problemita en casa, cosa que, ahora que pensaba, no le importaba mucho, es más…le hacía muy feliz.

…**Flash Back…**

_Apenas se acababa de levantar, y ya escuchaba ruidos o más bien gritos en el piso de abajo, no de Rin, la cual se encontraba, según podía oler, en la cocina, sino más bien de esos dos incordios que tenía en la casa…Él, los llamaba incordios, problemas…tenían muchos nombres para el, e incluso Rin lo utilizaba de vez en cuando, lo cual creaba la risa, ya que no lo decían enserio, y el enfado de los susodichos. _

_Bajo las escaleras, algo pesado y dispuesto a desayunar…lo que no se imaginaba era que los que les esperaban en el piso de abajo le tenían una novedad, una noticia nueva, algo que le sorprendería…_

_-Buenos días- dijo cuando llego al comedor, y vio a, su ahora esposa, Rin sirviendo la mesa._

_-Buenos días Kakashi- dijo ella, algo más timida, cosa que al ninja le extraño. Se sentó en la silla, mirando a sus espaldas de vez en cuando…los "dos problemas" solían mandarle kunais como "buenos días" por supuesto, el siempre los esquivaba y los veía venir, cosa que aunque, lo esos dos lo hacían para practicar, Rin siempre les echaba la bronca…_

_-¿Dónde están?- dijo el, refiriéndose a esos dos problemitas... _

_-En el jardín…-respondió ella mientras se ponía a la altura de Kakashi y respondía como quien no quiere la cosa. _

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo levantándose y mirándola preocupado, en los últimos días había estado con algunos mareos y se acostaba en la cama, sin apenas poder entrenar a sus alumnos y apenas a las siete o poco más de la noche. _

_-Si…-respondió mirando al suelo, algo avergonzada- esto…Kakashi…yo…- Kakashi la miro a los ojos, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, susurrándole cosas al oído que parecían poner a la ninja algo más normal, o por lo menos más normal en ese momento…Kakashi se separo de ella para esperar a que respondiera, cual fue su respuesta cuando ella se llevaba una mano al estomago – Se que dijimos que ninguno mas pero…- La mente de Kakashi ya había dejado de funcionar, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que volvería a ser…_

…**Fin Flash Back…**

Nuevamente, alguien le saco de sus pensamientos, suspiro, algo cansado, mirando a la puerta del lugar donde, en esos momentos, estaban tratando a Rin.

En ese momento, la puerta poco a poco se empezó a abrir, dejando ver a una Tsunade que parecía algo cansada y cargaba un pequeño bulto en sus manos, Kakashi, inmediatamente se levanto a la ninja, cogió el bulto entre sus manos y sonrió…era una niña.

Poco a poco y con los ojos semi llorosos, aunque no los mostrase, entro en la habitación, donde una Rin sonriente pero algo pálida por el esfuerzo de la última vez, le esperaba en la cama del hospital de Konoha.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto, sintiéndose tonto por lo que había dicho o más bien por la pregunta tonta, sonriéndole y besando el pequeño bulto antes de pasárselo a Rin.

-Estoy bien- sonrió ella- ¿Y nuestros problemitas?- pregunto ella, entre divertida y ansiosa por verlos.

-No lo se, no los he visto desde que llegue de la misión- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a la puerta, ya que, hacía algunos segundos se escuchaban algunas vocecitas, una algo alarmara y la otra más serena, pero…igualmente no dejaban de tener la misma edad, aunque uno de ellos fuera más maduro y otro más irritante, bueno, en realidad depende del modo que se mire.

Justo en ese momento, pensó que los nombres solían llevar consigo mismo las personalidades de las personas, pues, parecía que todos que llevaran el nombre de Sakumo, serían serios y algo arrogantes en algunos momentos, aunque con un gran corazón en su interior, y aquellos que se llamaran Obito, serían gritones, "mentirosos", tardones y muchas cosas mas, que provocaba que chocasen entre ellos…

Su mente, nuevamente, se vio interrumpida por dos cabecitas que asomaban la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación, mirando con ojitos de cordero degollado a los dos adultos, a la espera de una afirmación para poder entrar. Kakashi apenas hizo un gesto con la mano y a los pocos segundos tenía un peso encima de sus piernas, mirando a la nueva inquilina de la familia, mientras el otro, con las manos en los bolsillos, miraba, más bien con curiosidad, al mismo bulto, niña, hermana…todo conjunto.

He hay a los dos problemas de la familia Hatake, los gemelos Sakumo y Obito, nacidos en ese mismo orden, hacía ya cinco años.

Sakumo, con la forma de ser de Kakashi cuando era un niño, responsable, poco hablador, inteligente, servidor de las normas…considerado, a su pronta edad, el genio de la nueva generación.

Obito, con la misma forma de ser que su tocayo, Obito Uchiha, divertido, gracioso, mentiroso, cobarde…pero al fin al cabo, ambos hermanos pero como si no lo fueran, después de todo…no hacían más que discutir…parecía, ahora que lo pensaba aunque lo había comentado alguna vez con Rin, una discusión entre Obito Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake, cuando eran niños, cuando eran felices…

-Papa- le dijo Obito mirando a su padre y a su madre alternamente, alzando su mano hacía la mejilla de su hermana, Ellis, la cual estaba asomando la manita debajo de la mantita de pollitos.

Kakashi y Rin le miraron y miraron también a Sakumo, el cual estaba al lado de su padre mirando algo sonrojado a la nenita que estaba viendo en brazos de su madre. Una niña, que distinta a sus hermanos, había nacido con el cabello marrón de su madre y con los ojos negros de su padre. Mientras que sus hermanos habían nacido con el cabello planteados y los ojos marrones.

-dime- dijo Kakashi viendo como si hasta ahora hijo menor, Obito, miraba algo confuso y con aires de tener mucha curiosidad a sus padres y mirando con aires de grandeza a su hermano mayor.

-¿de donde vienen los niños?- pregunto "inocentemente" provocando el sonrojo de sus padres y la risa sarcástica de su hermano.

-¿de que te ríes tú?- dijo señalando casi con enfado a su hermano gemelo, el cual se reía como quería de él.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?, Me rió de ti, como siempre- dijo mirándole con desden y con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-¡Aaaaaah!- se escucho un grito- ¡No te soporto!- tubo que ser Kakashi, como siempre, quien parara la pelea, mientras Rin, veía desde la cama como padre-hijos, tendrían que lidiar con la idea de tener una hija-hermana pequeña respectivamente.

En ese momento, Ellis sonrió, o por lo menos eso pareció, justo en el momento que veía como Obito le jalaba el pelo a Sakumo, como esté a su vez le daba el pellizco de su vida a Obito y como Kakashi trataba inútilmente, separarlos…una estampa algo habitual pero para Ellis, la última de la familia, era nueva y divertida.

Los tres ninjas, los genin y el jounin, miraron tanto a la madre como a la niña, a la nueva incorporación de la familia Hatake, a Kakashi se le caía la baba con esa niña, justo en ese momento, pensó que su vida no podía ser más completa, dos niños, que aunque podrían ser mejores y llevarse bien, los quería mucho, eran…sus primogénitos, después, su esposa, Rin, a la cual amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y la cual había recuperado la memoria de la forma más tonta posible…

…**Flash Back…**

_Una mañana hermosa de primavera, los pajaritos cantas, el sol reluce en el cielo, el viento y las nubes no hacen actos de presencia y la familia Hatake dispone a salir de casa para dar una vuelta por Konoha, después de todo el gran día de hoy, domingo, provocaba que los revoltosos de la familia quisieran salir. Ambos gemelos estaban esperando en la puerta, mientras Rin estaba con los niños y Kakashi bajaba de las escaleras rumbo a la puerta…_

_-¡Papa!-grito uno de los niños, para ser exactos Obito, el cual llevaba desde bien temprano esperando la salida.-Date prisa, que me aburro...¡¡y encima Sakumo me esta pegando!!_

_-mentiroso- susurro su hermano, el cual estaba esperándole a su padre, al lado de él niño que decía ser su hermano gemelo. Se cruzo de brazos y alzo la mirada, algo cansado._

_-No os pongáis así, y tu Obito, deja de gritar para que tu padre baje, siempre llega tarde, ya lo conoces, e incluso el día que me pidió que me casara con el llegó tarde…siempre es así…_

_-¿Cómo sabes que llegue tarde ese día?-pregunto Kakashi llegando hasta donde estaban sus hijos y su, ahora, esposa. Rin se encogió de hombros._

_-Siempre llegas tarde…Y encima me pusiste una excusa de las más tontas que me podías poner._

_-¿Cuál fue mama?-pregunto Obito curioso mientras que su hermano con algo de curiosidad pero no dispuesto a admitirlo solo se limito a mirar a su madre, expectante de la respuesta. Kakashi también miraba con interés…_

_-Pues si mal no recuerdo…Me dijo que había salido la noche anterior con Gay y que había perdido el anillo de pedida, y me quede en estado de shock cuando me dijo eso, por tanto…no me sorprendió cuando a los pocos segundos me saco el anillo-dijo sonriente mientras que sus hijos miraban de mala forma a su padre y este a su vez sonreía, parecía que Rin había recobrado la memoria con el tiempo…_

…_**Fin Flash Back…**_

Y ahora, por último pero no menos importante el nacimiento de la niña, la cual se había ganado la protección y el cariño de su padre desde el momento que alcanzo a cogerla entre sus brazos…Lo primero que tubo en cuenta fue…_insecto que vea cerca de mi hija, insecto que elimino… _¿Qué quiere decir ese pensamiento para él? Pues…insecto sinónimo de pretendiente, novio u algo parecido y elimino…pues como literalmente se ve, pues literalmente se escribe…matar, eliminar, aniquilar, machacar y ya adiestraría, como si de un perro se tratara, de que sus hijos siguieran esa misma regla…

_¡¡¡FIN!!!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡¡Bien!! Acabe el fic y esta vez sin más partes, xD espero que os haya gustado el fic completo y por supuesto espero que nos leamos o nos escribamos más por el MSN, pues, a muchas de vosotras os tengo agregadas, a las que no tengo agregadas pues no hay problema en agregarme ._

_Os quiero mucho y muchas gracias por todo, os agradezco a todas estar pendiente del fic, y muchas gracias a todas por los review y por la espera os pido disculpas. _

_¡Muchos besitos!_

_Pos data__: espero que os haya gustado el final del fic, cualquier cosa en el review y por último, ya nos veremos en el siguiente fic o review que yo os envié. _


End file.
